


A Father Too Far

by CharlieHorse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Codependency, Cuntboy, Developing Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Gender Degradation, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Name-Calling, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnant Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 57,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse
Summary: Bill is a recently divorced single father, avid sports fan, and notorious horn dog. David, his second youngest son is going through an odd phase where his interests start to overlap with his father's in ways they never have before, leading to them to develop a new bond. When David gets on a new medication to help with a football injury it throws their entire relationship for a loop as Bill learns he likes one of the side effects a little too much. Can they ever hope to deal with the strange biology changing effects of the pill? Can David hope to wrangle in his father? Can Bill maintain his relationship with his son while also dealing with his own addict like tendencies towards sex?
Relationships: Bill Bishop/David Bishop
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	1. Introduction

**One: Introduction**

“It’s called Estrogine.” Dr. Brook explained. “It’s like asteroid but it has a few weird effects.” He was the Bishop family doctor. His wiry, white hair in need of cut, his dark beard oddly scruffy and kept. He wore a white coat and a beige sweater, his black slacks made him look fairly plain but David Bishop knew the plain clothes hid the gym body of his Uncle’s best friend.

David Bishop was a high school student. Somewhat a loner. He did play football, his usual quiet disposition contrasting his athletic endeavors. His smooth features looked somewhat awkward. David wasn’t the biggest athlete at the school, in fact most of his time was spent on the bench, but that didn’t mean he didn’t attend practice religiously. His prior emo phase still lingered in his casual dress. His black band t-shirt fit snugly on his well built chest and his tight, dark blue shorts wrapped around his developed, hairy legs. His ill fitting close was a side effect of his strange new interest in football. He went from a rather small, bully-able goth kid to a rather well built jock with a dark style. His brooding personality was catching interest at school. With a new mysterious girlfriend making occasional appearances at the family dinner table.

In fact it as that combination of things that led to this doctor visit. The police report painted a very vivid picture of David fingering his girlfriend on his way to practice and ending up with his car parked right into the stop sign in front of the school. The only injury, a rather serious one, was David’s right arm. The “How” was rather obvious.

“You’ll still have to keep off it for a month, but it’s either that or four.” Dr. Brook continued to explain. He seemed a bit more reserved than usual. David wasn’t used to this. The man was obnoxious at family gatherings. The ones he always seemed to end up at.

“So why’re you telling us this instead of just throwing the prescription at us?” Bill Bishop, David’s dad said from the corner. Usually it was David’s mom on these trips, but the way their schedule fell it was his dad instead. David wasn’t happy about this.

“Because the side effects.” Dr. Brook rolled in his chair to the counter and pulled out a little pamphlet. “Estrogine was meant as a new cure for gender dysphoria, it’s muscle repair, in men especially, means we’re kind of shifting to that as an option for some athletes.”

“Wait what?” Bill’s face was really confused for a minute. It’s easy to see why. Bill was as red blooded as they can be. The confederate flag on his truck despite him being Wisconsin born and raised. They lived in Texas now and Bill was in heaven.

“Yeah, so basically it shrinks your dick a shit-ton and then-“Dr. Brook clenches his fists and then quickly spreads his fingers out wide before waving them slightly, “-poof, vagina.”

This made Bill bust out with a harsh laugh. Both David and Dr. Brook turned to him.

“Dad!” David spoke for the first time in a while, his voice had gotten deeper lately as well.

Bill looked at his son apologetically, though his smile didn’t seem to fade. He brought his hand to his mouth and adjusted his position on the wall. He uttered out a weak “sorry” before Dr. Brook looked back at David.

“It’s not permanent. I mean, technically.” Dr. Brook gave a side glance to Bill to see if he would react. Bill wasn’t a bigot in any sense of the word. Sure he had apprehensions but he’d hear it out first.

“Basically, week one; you’ll see a massive reduction in size. Most see full results by day 10, some earlier, some later. Changes for everyone. Now, it isn’t _permanent_ because testosterone kills this shit pretty quick. You’ll be back to full size the moment your prescription runs out. _Unless_ you get pregnant. Which probably will not happen. Month one pregnancies are nearly unheard of, but there is a chance, so don’t let any sausages in your kooch while you’re taking it.” Near the end his voice took that tone David was expecting. Douchey, cocky, almost diminutive.

“Now,” Dr. Brooks continued, “I would recommend birth control while you’re on it. Hormones can get a little weird, and I’m not saying you’re gay or anything but with you still being a teen there might be some weird stuff goin on.” Dr. Brooks continued speaking in his pseudo informative speech. David found it hard to keep invested in it, like he was at school listening to a teacher trying to relate to his students.

David almost didn’t notice when Dr. Brooks stopped talking. He looked up to see his dad giving them this concerned look and then to Dr. Brooks who was just blank faced.  There was a brief moment of silence. Dr. Brook held the pamphlet open in one hand. The artistic efforts of some college student to display a year long process of a man becoming a woman. The silence was nearly broken as Bill opened his mouth, he had a sharp intake of breath before David beat him to it.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Whatever.” David’s voice was calm. He didn’t seem to care too much about the information that was just given to him.

“You’re kidding?” Bill blurted out, he sounded more amused than offended.

“I wanna play ball.” David said with much more emotion. His voice almost sounded seething. He shot his father a look that told him to shut up. Growing up his dad tried to get him into so many sports but now that he was into football he wanted him to miss out on half the season because a stupid injury?

“I’m definitely not gonna get knocked up, so I don’t have to worry about that. I just want to get back on the field.” David turned to Dr. Brook as if he was more trying to justify it to him.

“Yeah, I getcha. I did hear from your uncle you were becoming a football star.” Dr. Brook rolled back to his desk and scribbled on tablet he brought in the room with him. “I’ll get that filled out and all that, I mean, if it’s okay with you dad.” Dr. Brook looked over at Bill, so did David.

“Kid it’s your body.” Bill shrugged. “I mean your mom always wanted a daughter.”

“DAD!” David shouted angrily over Dr. Brook’s sudden outburst of laughter. The older doctor rolled over to his desk and then started jotting down the prescription on a piece of paper, alongside a prescription for contraceptive pills.


	2. Pillow Talk

**Two: Pillow Talk**

Bill liked to think of himself as fairly new age, or at least more accepting. He supported the gays, he didn’t care if you identified as a girl or man or a rainbow poodle. He however was very ardent in his support for America. David’s older brother Bill Jr. was conceived the night before he first shipped off for basic in a Walmart parking lot. Of course Bill’s 30 year military stint left him his marriage in shambles, he had 5 good boys out of it, and an early retirement.

The one thing Bill was a sucker for however was dad jokes. He just thought he was the epitome of comedy. The second David got home from the pharmacy. He sat and watched him take that first pill and instantly.

“Should we call you Dani with an ‘I’ now? Or how about Denise?” Bill spoke with such a bright grin. His dimpled cheeks puling his toothy smile wide. He looked slightly clownish as his smile wrapped around his large nose.

“Fuck off!” David seemed genuinely annoyed but he had a hidden appreciation for his father’s antics. He didn’t dare show them.

“Language, sport.” David’s father shot back. He jerked his hand over to the corner where a jar rested on the counter next to the fridge. It was filled with loose change and small bills.

It continued like that for the rest of the week. Slowly the rest of the family found out, though it was kept rather hush outside of it, most found out through Bill who had taken to calling David “Princess” and referring to him as a “she”. The following Monday David got his cast off and things turned to normal. Bill go his teasing out of his system, mostly. There were still occasional lapses and “princess” was his new favorite nickname. The subject was rarely broached. Though everyone knew what was happening.

Bill himself hadn’t given it much thought, at least until that night…

Monday night. Bill was in his bed, the football game on his TV was old, he was bored. He has one hand behind his head and the other in his boxers, cupping his ball sack. He had nothing but those and a pair of socks on. His ex wife hated it, she called it his dad attire. She always told him to either get naked or buy pajamas and Bill was never partial to either, because too many clothes for one, and because she wouldn’t ever put out if he did the other.

His king sized bed felt rather lonely lately. Of course he never hurt for it. He wasn’t an ugly man. His face incredibly dad-like, with a large nose and slight wrinkles, an almost permanent scruff that always seemed to grow back even if he shaved daily. His dark brown hair cut short in a basic, low maintenance style. His body was the main draw however, well for most, he was solid. Years of active military duty kept him ridiculously fit. Muscles bulging with warmth and energy, hair sprinkled across his chest and all down his legs. Between his thumb and forefinger he rolled some of his ball hairs as he idly shifted his other fingers to his other “main draw". 

Bill nicknamed it “big trouble". Both words were apt descriptors. Rumors flew around about it, about his size, his shape. Some might call it an ugly dick, though even to them it had an almost captivating quality to it. A ridiculous length that made most people gasp when they saw it, a fat, bulbous head, an almost banana like curve to his right side, and the  _ thickness. _ It was only slightly larger than average at the base and tip, but the middle section, a large belly was always an eye catcher. Thick enough to make any hole clench. All resting on top of a big, fat nutsack.

The ballgame wore on, Bill’s lazy grip on his dick shifted from idle playing to slow stroking. The sound of David getting into the shower on the other side of the wall almost turned him off enough to stop but his dick had issues letting him stop. It stood half hard in his hand, slick with pre. He lazily swung it back and forth, smacking his abs and his thigh with the soft length as it steadily grew harder.

A few seconds later Bill’s eyes were closed, he could suddenly hear the shower more clearly. He was thinking about Mrs. Henry next door. Married to some fat fuck that you knew had a huge dick or was rich, or both. She always tanned while Bill mowed the yard. They fucked once, when she was Ms. Toldwell. Or almost, she blew him because she said Bill was too big. The statement made Bi feel a power in him. He had only ever been with his then wife and this had awakened something in him. Their marriage had been on the rocks for years, but Bill realized that it didn’t have to be that way. This of course didn’t end it. His ex wife walking in on him slam-fucking a 16 year old girl in the pool house ended it. All Bill could think of at the time was thank fucking God for Arkansas' age of consent laws.

That 16 year old was nice, youthful. Bill liked it. She has so far been the only person to ever take his hole cock. A feet even his wife had not ever accomplished. 

Bill had graduated to more eager strokes now, his fat cock belly fattening to full hardness. The thick veins pulsing against his finger, the wedding ring cold against his cock as he tugged it roughly up and down. David’s shower standing out ever so more as the occasional sounds of excess water smashing against the tub invaded Bill’s ears. That girl, Bill couldn’t even remember her name. She was about David’s age…

Bill remembered college, it was hard juggling military and higher education but he managed. He remembered not being able to see his wife every night and he was horny as fuck thinking about her. He did things then, things he never really thought about as gay, like letting some guy jack his dick. It never progressed more than that. But still there was a certain fondness for the memory that Bill felt in this moment.

Slowly, more images crept into Bill’s mind. Ones he knew he shouldn’t be thinking about. Like his son’s new vagina between his legs, his surprisingly large hands, his strong jaw contrasted with his smooth skin, the hints of dark stubble on his cheeks that, like his father, needed to be tended to daily. Bill imagined himself in the shower with his arm around him, one hand between his son’s thighs, his other on his hip. He slowly bent his son over, that fat little ass jutting out, David looked back at his dad with an eagerness in his eyes as his father lined his cock up and…

  
  


Bill exploded, cum spraying all over his chest. It spattered on his broad pecs, mixing into his chest hair. Thick ropes launched into the air. Bill muffled his grunts as his hips suddenly lurched forward. He was unable to comprehend just how good this sudden orgasm felt. His heart beat in his chest so fast. His cock was still oozing as he came down from it. Heavy breaths escaped his mouth.

“Dad?!” Came David’s voice. It cause Bill to jump but it was muffled. He was still in the bathroom.

“Yeah?” Bill called back, pulling himself up into a sitting position. His feet hit the carpet with a solid thump. He was wallowing in the regret and shame of what just happened.

“Can you come here a minute?” David called from the bathroom. 

Bill sighed as he stood up. He wiped his hand off lazily on his abs before grabbing a shirt. He was too tired to really care how it looked or smelled. He had a bag full of stock excuses ready to the question no one had yet asked. The white tee came over his muscles, the cum instantly soaking through in spots but remained relatively hidden.

“What is it?” Bill asked as he walked out the door. He took two steps down the hall and then pushed the door open.

There… was his son… naked… David… the pussy boy… 

Of course he had a towel on. It was still surprising. He saw David’s body, the widening chest, the slight chest hairs, the abs. He  _ looked _ like the best parts of him and his wife. David was a handsome kid. The towel hung low off his hips. The short hairs of his pubes not visible. Nothing really visible,  _ not even a bulge. _

“The knob got stuck.” David said, oblivious to his father’s gaze. He pointed to the bathtub. The shower head still spewing water from its mouth.

“Piece of shit.” Bill growled without much enthusiasm. He stepped into the bathroom, careful to keep his distance from David. 

“Language.” David mocked in an equally unenthused tone as he stood over his dad’s shoulder. Bill reached out and with a sickening squelch the knob had turned back into its initial position, water stopped flowing.

Bill turned and cam e face to face with the cloth that hid David’s groin. Bill’s eyes looked up slowly, dragging along his sons body.  _ ‘I’m not gay but if I was…’ _ he thought to himself. He filed it away in his “just fatherly appreciation" in his head. David wasn’t paying attention, his eyes were on the shower head.

“That it?” Bill tried sounding annoyed but he couldn’t force any emotion in his tired state. He stood up, a full foot and some odd inches taller than his son. They always said he’d grow, that Bill sprung up around David’s age, but everyone knew it was a lie.

“Guess you really are a princess now with how much I pamper you.” Bill teased with a wink. David didn’t quip back, he didn’t scowl, he didn’t feign anger, he just looked to the side, almost as if he was stewing. Teenagers were weird.

“I’ll call the plumber about it tomorrow.” Bill added after a moment. He was unsure what to do with an uncooperative participating audience.

“Whatever.” David grunts, closer to the David that Bill knew and loved.

“You doin okay kiddo?” Bill asked before reaching out to grab David’s bare shoulder. His calloused hand gripped his deltoid and caressed it. Bill knew kids. He knew his kids especially.

“Yeah.” David sounded almost offended by the question. “Why wouldn’t I be?” he added almost as if his tone wasn’t enough.

“I dunno, just figured I’d ask since, ya know.” Bill seemed almost embarrassed to bring it up now. Even if he had spent most the last week bragging about it.

“Forget about it. Just like, come to me if you got any problems okay?” Bill managed to say it in a tone that was equal parts fatherly and equal parts apathetic. Clearly it resonated with David who looked up at his father and he smiled. It was a half cocked expression that more said “Really?” but there was something genuine about the smile.

“Uhh,” David’s face burned a tinge redder, “yeah sure. I mean I’m fine, dad.” David looked almost unsure. It usually wasn’t like him to be this… thankful. It caught Bill off guard to the point his perverted thoughts earlier were swept from his mind.

“Aaaaw, c’mere, princess!” Bill flung his arms out and wrapped them around David. His massive bear paw-like hands easily encompassing his son’s smaller body. Sure he was built better but Bill was still just that much bigger. 

“DAD!” David cried out in an unusually stark tone that brought Bill down from his joy somewhat. 

Suddenly Bill remembered just what he had done moments before. That the fat, monstrous beast that had possessed him was now pressing into his son’s stomach. That his shirt still had his load on it and it was  _ wet _ . Bill’s body got slightly tense and he began to formulate a plan to blackout safely. But then just as suddenly he felt his son’s hands wrap around him  an d his face buried in his chest.

“Thanks…” David’s voice sounded forced, but Bill imagined that was more from the struggle of getting the words out. It felt genuine. It helped Bill relax somewhat into the hug. He softly pulled David tighter and let their body’s rest against one another for a brief few moments. Though Bill was trying to will his erection to stay down. 

And then, like a psychic link formed between the two, like David just knew:

“Dad, I got practice tomorrow, I need sleep.” It might have ended the moment, but the moment stuck with Bill. As they parted. As he climbed into bed. As he rolled over onto his side of the bed. As he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep with one of his hands cupping his ball sack.


	3. Unplanned

**Three: Unplanned**

"Its fucking weird dude." David said with a huff. He carelessly plopped down on the grass, his shorts rode up ever so slightly. His hair pulled back with a head band, the shaggy mess quelled by that red cloth. His loose football  jersey blew in the wind. "I feel like everyone is looking at me weird or something and it's like, not like having a cock, you know?"

"Whatever dude," David's friend Peter guffawed. He was a big bruiser of a quarterback. His beard completely untouched from when he first grew it when he was 14. It wasn't long it was however very w i ry. The reddish-brown hair was a slightly brighter shade than the hair on his head, however that was buzzed down to a short stubble. 

Peter had a grin on his face, his chubby cheeks blatantly looking at David with a perverse grin. He sat next to David  and then leaned back until he was resting on the grass with his leg propped up on a football. His clothing all g r ay, covered in sweat.

"Have you used it yet?" Peter asked casually as he groped himself. His head rolled to the side, away from David, to check on the coach who was still yelling at two students about something, interrupting their practice. David technically wasn't supposed to be here, but he wanted to be. He'd just avoid using his hand.

"Fuck off." David wanted to sound more offended but he sounded more tired by the question. Like he couldn't muster anymore outrage. It's questions like these that made him question his friendship with Peter, but at the same time, questions like this were  _ why  _ he was friends with Peter. In the four years they knew each other Peter never seemed to have any shame. He was open and free, something David envied. It was hard to talk to him about weird issues though since he never really had issues. Peter had  been causing pregnancy scares since he was 13.  Sexuality was so normalized in Peter’s head that something like this was just a perverse bonus.

"Dude, I'm for real, if you ever wanna try it out."Peter grinned wide, he looked back at David with this demented glint in his eye.

"Dude, no. Fuck. I hate it." David fell back onto his back. He felt the breeze run up his shorts, sending a shiver up his spine as the odd weightlessness in his groin made him feel queasy. "I feel like people can just like, tell, and every guy just looks at me weird. Even my dad is giving me weird looks. He's started calling me princess." David reached over and tugged at the grass with his fingers, trying to see how much he could uproot at once.

"You gonna let him go at it? I hear he's a total hound." Peter stretched his arms out wide. His sleeves rolled up on his arm, his pit hair peaked through, the scent wafted out of the small opening with the breeze. David smelled it. He normally would have thought it was disgusting but now, it made his stomach tie in knots.

"It's my dad!"David exclaimed, there was a noticeable lack of offense in his tone.

"Dude, so? If he was my dad, I would be fuckin dropping pens and shit in front of him all day long until he pity fucked me because I was so blatantly and pathetically desperate. "Like, shit dude." Peter said with enthusiasm. "Like, you're not blind, bro. You know your dad is hot."

David didn't respond. He sat there, stewing in his own thoughts, staring at the sky. His eyes narrowed and his lips sealed tight. He looked contemplative and frustrated. He really wished the coach would just give up and get back here. He's wasting daylight.

"Are you on the pill?" Peter asked. 

"The pill?"David jerked his head towards Peter. At first he looked confused, but then his face quickly brightened as he realized what Peter was asking. "No! I'm not a fuckin chick."

"Like, but you can get knocked up tho?" Peter leaned forward, looking down at David, though his eyes were locked on his hips.

"Yeah, I mean, but I'm not gonna do anything." David spoke through gritted teeth. 

"Damn bro. I ever tell you that time I fucked that pregnant chick?" Peter shifted subjects, quickly. He rolled back onto his back. 

David blinked a few times. He is 90% sure he heard this story before. Peter loved talking about his sexual conquests, men and women. David had heard it all.

"Pregnant sex is fucking something, man." Peter added after David didn't respond.

"Alright you queers," The coach's loud booming voice interrupted the serenity of the scene. "Time to get to work, ladies, get fucking to it!"

  
  


The cold air of the house felt good on David's sweaty skin. He decided to run home today since the coach was going easy on him. He fucking hated it when people went easy on him. He immediately went to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water. He headed to his bathroom  d own the hall. The "guest bathroom" because no one used it. It was right next to his dad's bedroom which had its own bathroom. Every other bedroom shared  a bathroom or  had one close by. David shared one with his little brother. He stopped using it when he walked in on him shaving his pubes last week. There was also that element of shame, he didn't want his medication in there, or anything else relating to  _ it  _ in there for his brothers to find. So he appropriated the guest bathroom.

The room filled with steam. David kept his medication right there on the counter. Right there for anyone to see. Like the act of not hiding it would draw less attention to it. He popped the cap open with little fanfare.

It was unusual in that it didn't feel weird at all. It almost happened over night. The first time David took the pill he didn't feel anything at all. He watched his cock all day but nothing happened. Day 3 was when he really noticed the size changes. He didn't have much time to ponder it because by day 5 it was gone, and day 8 he had a full cunt.

David swished the pill in his mouth, the soft blue plastic-like texture of it felt... not like what David expected. He imagined it would have been pink or vagina shaped or some other obnoxious shape. but no, it was a basic pill.

A knock on the door knocked David out of his mind stuck. He swallowed the pill quickly, downing some of the water quick before the door popped open.

"Oh hey." His dad appeared, backing out slightly as if he was genuinely surprised to see David there as if he didn't hear the shower running.

"What is it?" David grunted casually. 

"Your girlfriend called." His dad's deep voice rumbled through the floor. The slight twang he developed from living in Texas for so long showed through on some of his words. "Said to call her when you get a moment."

"Alright." David capped his bottle and placed it on the counter. He glanced into the mirror, at his body and then back at his dad. His eyes wandered, his dad's tight shirt, the gray stained with oil from years of being used to repair their various cars. 

"How'd practice go?" His dad said as a smirk broadened on his face. David froze, because he knew he was caught. His eyes immediately dropped. 

"Uhhhh, alright." David tried to sound casual but he was always bad at hiding his tone.

"Yeah, uh-huh." The older man nodded, his grin grew brighter. "Don't hurt yourself, kid. I know you're out of that sling but you shouldn't be goin and gettin hurt again." He shook his head. He was still half in the door. David could almost feel his dad's eyes boring into him. It sent a shiver up his spine. He felt a weird feeling in his groin, like a tugging emptiness. A tingle.

"I won't." David states with a cocky assurance that his dad no doubt recognized.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't want to ground you, but the school called your mom and she's like, uuh, bitchin out over it." David held his breath as his father explained the situation.

"And?" David sighed.

"No football practice, uhhh, no going out for a month. Had to argue her down from two. But I figure you're supposed to be recovering anyway." His dad had a smugness to him that David couldn't exactly place. 

"Yeah, fine." David said, sounding resigned. There was a time when he would have argued, he would have yelled, he would have pointed out how bullshit it was, but something felt off about it. Something about his dad's voice made him feel weird today. Plus what Peter had said earlier was fucking with his head. It was then that he realized his dad wasn't exactly looking at his face.

"Okay?" His dad sounded somewhat in disbelief.  Like he didn’t expect David to sound so agreeable. But David knew this wasn’t his dad’s decision. The man was excited for him to get into sports.  After t ears of having nothing in common with him they finally had football. It was something they could bond over.

"Yeah, fine, whatever." David turned to the shower and pulled back  t he curtain. He wrapped his fingers around the  wai s tband of his underwear, almost as if daring his dad to stay and watch.

"Well, alright then." David heard his dad linger  for just a moment before shutting the door behind him. David didn't know if  his dad saw his bare ass, but he hoped on some level  that his das did. He felt his heart beat fast, what was wrong with him?


	4. Body Language

**Four: Body Language**

The house was quiet. Everyone was out doing whatever. It was Friday after all. The only ones around were Bill and David. David was grounded so he had to move his video game consoles into the living room to play them. Bill was supposed to lock them up at night but they both knew that wasn’t going to happen. He sat in his little reclining chair at the edge of the room. The game was playing on his phone, he idly watched it. He normally had it on the TV but David wanted to play his game and he figured it didn’t matter. It wasn’t an important game anyway.

“Raiders are up by 3” Bill grunted as he looked up from his phone. David sat there, his eyes were glazed over. His plain white t-shirt was over sized, his shorts rode up slightly on his thighs. He laid back in a relaxed position on the large couch. One leg resting on the coffee table and the resting closer to his body. They were spread wide, making the lack of bulge all the more noticeable.

Bill on the other hand was the opposite. His legs were spread wide and his bulge was prominently displayed. The man had issues hiding it and over the years he stopped caring. He wore the same kind of white t-shirt, in fact Bill was sure that David was wearing his, but instead of shorts he wore a pair of boxers. It was 10pm, no one was home, who cared.

“Huh, I mean, it’s about fucking time they won.” David chuckled, not even tearing his eyes off the screen. He was enamored with the screen, flashing scenes of violence. Though once his dad engaged him he shifted in his seat, his knee coming to rest on the armrest.

“I mean, it’s only half time.” Bill shrugged. He found his eyes lingering on the kid’s groin. Since that night it had been on his mind constantly. He tried to avoid jacking off since then. Every time he had lapsed it was David’s cunt in his mind’s eye.

While David’ s concentration was focused on his game he definitely felt something run up his spine. He wondered it this was the feeling of his father’s eyes on him. His heart was pounding in his chest  just thinking about it . He  was unable to hold still and shifted in his seat once more. The motion pulled his shorts tight against him.

“Uhh, you wanna watch too?” Bill took a deep breath in, like he was trying to control his mood. Bill stood slowly, his cock clearly bulging out one of his legs, barely covered by that cloth. He walked over to the couch. 

David's eyes weren't on his father,  but as the man stood up and walked towards him he  w as watching intently from the corner of his eye. Ever since Peter's comments David ha d been looking at his dad. Sure he knew his dad wasn't bad to look at. But lately, since he got on that medication, or maybe even before, he felt this weird tension with his dad. 

As Bill sat  do w n next to David, their legs touched. David’ s nostrils flared as his dad's scent wash over him, it hit him like a ton of bricks just dropped from the ceiling. Slightly musky, like David could smell the dried pre on the inside of his underwear. He felt his stomach lurch. 

Bill felt something similar too. David just smelled different lately to him. Bill couldn't properly describe it beyond needy. He always knew David had issues and got frustrated easy and all that, but lately he just seemed downright moody. Bill didn't want to blame it on the kid's cunt, but it was hard not to. He finally got to bond with his kid, he was excited to finally have something in common with him and now this. Joking about it was almost like a coping mechanism. But what exactly was he coping with?

"Earth to David." Bill's voice vibrated through the couch. David's head twitched back and he realized he had been staring at the screen displaying he had died moments ago and he was just staring at a results screen. He hadn't even been paying attention to the game. He realized he had slid his legs together, his father's weight caused him to slide closer to the man and his dad had such a wide stance. Their bare thighs against each other, David felt his dad's body heat. He shifted slightly to move away and he felt... weird. Like there was something wet in his underwear.

"You okay?" Bill leaned back on the couch, his phone rested on his lap, dangerously close to his dick. His other hand against the back side of the couch. Right against David's neck. Those hairy, muscular fore arms were warm against David's skin.

"I uh, yeah." David was suddenly flustered, he exited out to the main menu and tried to focus on something else.

"You sure? You look kinda red, princess." Bill chuckled.

_ That word. _ David felt it punch right into his gut this time around.  It wasn’t a painful feeling, but a strange, almost unsettling sensation  in the pit of his stomach. He turned his head, he wanted to look up at his dad with an angry face, but he felt like he couldn't meet his gaze while he blushed like this. His eyes fell on his dad's chest, which made it worse. He looked lower.  _ Jesus. _ His dad's bulge was huge. The shaft was plainly visible in his boxers. The fabric stretched tight around it like he was showing it off. Like he wanted David to look. The sheer size of it made David's insides twist in a kn ot .  He felt even hotter now, the idea that his dad was perving on him made him feel something he'd never thought he'd feel.

"Nah, I'm just tired." David shook his head. He shifted to the side again, trying to get away, but his dad's hand wrapped around him and brought him close. David could feel how wet his underwear was right now.

"You sure?" Bill put his phone down on his leg, forgotten. He noticed how weird David was acting. At first he thought maybe the kid hurt himself again, but then he smelled it. Something he was far more familiar with than he would ever admit. The smell of a wet pussy.

It shocked Bill at first, his own son...  b ut a sly grin spread on his face. He rationalized it. He knew he was attractive, girls flung themselves at him left and right. He was a certified DILF.  S omething about it being his own son made it fell different.

"Yeah, I just need to go to bed or something." David broke from his father's grip and tried to stand. He hesitated for a second, thinking that his boner would show, but then he also remembered he didn't have one. The controller clattered to the ground, nearly smashing against the table as he hastily stood up. He started to move but then he felt his father's strong hand on his hip. Those large fingers gripping his toned Adonis belt. Just the feeling of his dad's grip strength made David's mind flash to imaginary scenarios he instantly regretted.

"Hold up there, cowboy." The words almost sounded wrong. His dad had called him by names for the last two weeks and it kind of cemented into David's mind.

David didn't turn around at his dad's calling. He felt like if he did, hi s dad would know. The man always seemed to have a supernatural ability to read his mood. But he could feel his dad's body behind him. the sound of his dad standing up, the couch creaking and his body rubbing against the fabric, and then he felt it, the body heat. It was so warm against his back.

"I know you're going through a lot lately with football and all, I just wanted you to know, I'm proud of you," Bill's hand remained constant on David's hip. His other hand reached forward and grabbed his shoulder. In one sudden movement Bill had twisted David around and their bodies were pressed hard together. Bill's hands wrapped around his son in a big, strong hub.

David's relief that his dad didn't liner on his front didn't last long. Quickly replaced by an even worse feeling.

David stood a head shorter than his dad. he was right in his dad's chest. Those two, large, well built pectorals barely contained in that white shirt. They felt so firm and solid against his face. They led to those bulbous deltoids and finally to those irresistible biceps which were so fucking big and warm. David wanted to pull his hips back, but one of his dad's hands was placed on his lower back, that big, strong hand just inches away from David's ass. Bill was applying pressure to David, pulling their hips together. 

There was an almost wet sound as Bill's semi crashed into his son's shorts. There's no way in hell David didn't feel that cock, there's no way in hell that Bill didn't do that without being aware it might happen. That fat girth was so fucking hot. Literally hot. David could feel the heat somehow beating the weird, feverish feeling in his groin. 

The whole thing was such a shock, David didn't know what to think. He was stunned. His arms slowly moved up and held his dad awkwardly while his dad full on bear hugged him. There was a slight sway back and forth, David could almost swear his dad's hand on his lower back was urging him forward even more, like he was holding back humping him.

"Proud of you, princess." Bill teased as he pulled back just far enough so that David could look right up at him.

For a second David couldn't get his head out of the gutter. He was so stunned, so absolutely disgusted with himself for this feeling that he almost wanted his dad to take him right there. As they stood David waited for his dad to do it. To lean in, to kiss him. Thoroughly grab his ass and just hump him to orgasm. Anything. Instead they stood there, chests not even an inch apart, looking at each other, their chests connected. David could feel his dad's cock pulsing against him.

The moment David waited on never came.

"Well, I think it's about my bed time too, kiddo." Bill let go of his son unceremoniously. He stepped back to the couch and turned off the TV, leaving David standing there.

David felt so utterly... teased. His feeling of want was only matched by  the complete and absolute feeling of shame that was now washing over him as he turned around. As soon as he turned he felt his dad's hand smack his ass. That big hand lingering on his cheek, giving it a squeeze. David had felt friendly smacks and pats before, the way his dad held him was downright  _ possessive. _

"Goodnight, kiddo." Bill said cheerily before letting go of his son's rear.

"Uhh, goodnight." David said with a hoarse tone as he quickly turned and walked towards his bedroom.

Bill turned and looked at his kid scurry off. The sight of his son reaching back and rubbing the spot his dad touched. At the same time he looked back, their gaze met, and David walked faster.  He  turned his face, hiding the deep tomato red he had just developed.

As soon as David was out of sight, Bill reached down and groped his cock. He felt the familiar semi-hard girth he got when he felt horned, he felt the thick shaft twitching slightly with his heartbeat, demanding to be attended to, and he felt something else, a wetness. A wetness that wasn't his own. He looked down on the plain dark green boxers he wore. Along the shaft where his son's hips met his own, a slightly moist strip along the base of his shaft was there. It was noticeably darker than the rest of the cloth.

A grin slipped across his face. He reached into his shorts and full gripped his bare dick. He gave it two strokes before stopping himself. Already he was fully hard. His dick poked out of the fabric of his boxers.

Bill realized a few things. That his son definitely had the hots for him, and he could definitely have that hole anytime he wanted, and that he definitely  _ shouldn't _ do it. It should have been a natural reaction, but for Bill it was an afterthought. His mind filled with ideas. Plots, scenarios, situations, of him and his son together, all instantly cut short with "But I can't. He's my kid."

The house was scarily quiet as Bill crawled into bed. He stripped naked like he normally did. He refused to jack off,  he had managed for a few days now .  It was a difficult process. His underwear came off slowly, his dick flopped out lazily, like it didn't fucking care, but Bill did. His dick fucking hurt. He walked to his bed with his boxers in hand. He pulled the sheets off and crawled in, his boxers still in hand.

Bill's cock came into his hand, almost like it had a mind of it's own, his other came to his face, and like an animal he started pumping his cock. He sniffed deep, smelling his kid's juice on his briefs, it was just a hint, hidden behind his own cock musk, but it was there. His tongue darted out, he pulled the fabric in as an aggressive, animalistic grunt escaped his throat. He continued pumping his cock, letting the loud schlicking noise fill the air until finally his cock exploded into the air. He shot with such force and heft, he easily covered his chest with his cream and had plenty to spare for his thighs and bed sheets.

With deep, heavy grunts, Bill slowly came down from his almost unsatisfying conclusion, his eyes rolling open as he looked up and realized he had left the door open. He had a clear view of the hall, right down to David's door which sat slightly ajar across the hall. 

Bill quickly moved towards it to shut it before David saw him like this. He hesitated only for a moment. Just as his hand got to the doorknob and pulled it forward he thought of standing there for a moment, to give David time to come out, to see his cock, to see his cum dripping off his chest hairs, to see what Bill had done thinking of him.

It took Bill far longer than it should have for him to  realize that  it probably  wasn’t a good idea to let his son see that. Bill  let the shame wash over him for a moment as he slowly closed his bedroom door. The wooden slab slowly shut with an uneventful clack.


	5. The Dam Breaks

**Five: The Dam Breaks**

Movie night was never David's favorite night. No one could agree on a movie or food. It was chaos. They had somehow ended up with some boring sports movie that was basically Billy Elliot but more manly. No musical numbers, no ballet, some trashy dad telling his kid he wasn't cut out to be a baseball player.

The tension could be felt around the house since that day.  J ust a few nights ago Ryan even asked if they had a fight. He was always too dumb to get the subtext. All week Bill and David both had been... nervous around each other. Like they both knew they crossed a line. 

They had noticeably been avoiding each other  since . So of course they end up sandwiched together on the couch. The dog asleep on the big recliner Bill normally occupied. Despite the copious amount of room on the couch, David and Bill were right next to each other. At first they clearly tried to act casual about it.

David had passed out pretty quickly, he felt his dad's arm around him, spreading his body out to the point it took up enough room for two. David always found it annoying but right now his dad's body heat felt pretty good on him. Relaxing almost. He felt his dad's arm slowly slide down his body as he himself slid onto his father's shoulders. He felt his head rest against his dad's pecs. Occasionally he felt the excess condensation drip from the underside of his dad's beer bottle as he brought it to his lips to drink. He could smell his dad's deodorant and how little it did to cover up his musk. David could smell his dad's cock. It smelled like cum.

Once David came to the movie was off. There was some late night news show where some loud blond acted disgusted with some current news story, complained about some new movement the kids were getting involved in. David didn't hear his brothers. He saw the small collection of beer bottles on the coffee table. His head was still on his dad's chest, his hand though was inches away from his dad's cock. The gray sweatpants he wore clearly bulging with that excessive girth. David also felt his dad's hand on thigh. David's shorts had rode up and Bill's hands were caressing the black hairs that dotted his thick thigh.

David didn't dare move. He wondered if his dad noticed he was awake. He watched his dad's cock intently. It twitched occasionally, usually followed by a pause in his hand's movement. His dad's breath was deep, slow, methodical. He looked like he was finishing off his last beer. He twirled it in his hand so casually like he always did when he was contemplating another but to David it was impossibly sexual in that moment. He knew his dad would probably be up and grabbing another since his beer fetcher baby brother wasn't around.

Thee TV was set to low, the musky scent of his dad's cock had fully drawn David's attention. It was so fucking wrong. On so many levels. That was the dick that made him, and even thinking about that gave him such weird conflicting emotions. Was it really so bad he just wanted to feel it?

David thought about it. He could easily slide his hand down just slowly, like it was some sleep spasm. He could feel it. His hand was so close he could already feel the heat. already he was trying to make it seem like he was asleep. He kept his body slack, his breathing steady, he didn't dare move. The only problem was his dad's hand.

It brushed back and forth. It slid along David's inner thigh. The idle movement was one long stroke back and forth. It dipped into David's shorts every few strokes which was the worst part. David could feel his body heating up.

The sheer horniness David felt pushed him forward. He took a breath that was slightly deeper. He tried to psyche himself up. He told himself he was going to do it. The very idea of it made his head swim, his face felt hot. He was just about to go for it until he suddenly heard a creak in the entryway. His dad's hand stopped, right when his inward stroke reached its apex. David's body almost went stiff when he felt his dad's hand just barely brush against the part of his thigh that connected to his pelvis.

Bill's head turned slowly. David felt the shift but didn't move. He felt his dad's hand linger.  The movements of his hand were restrained and slow. They slid up and down, gently pressing into the side of David’s cunt. He could feel his father's own pulse quicken.

"Ryan?" Bill's voice was a tired growl,  and it went right to David's cunt. He gulped. Of course his older brother was going to ruin this. But then again, maybe it was for the better?

"Yeah, dad." Ryan sounded drunk, his tone of voice was like a kid who just got caught.

David was about to "pretend" wake up, but then he felt his father's hand slip a little further in. It was now against his cunt lips,  right against where they parted . David stopped breathing.  He could feel how hot his crotch was. His dad no doubt felt how needy his cunt felt right now as he slid his fingers along the length of it.

"It's pretty late, sport." Bill kept his head turned. David didn't know what to do.

"Yeah, sorry bout that, just the guys wanted to uhh, hang out. G's back from college." Ryan explained in a hushed tone. 

The conversation seemed so casual despite the fact that Bill's hands were now running up and down David's pussy lips. Those gruff fingers tangled in his son's pubes.  They slid along the length. One reached the peak of David's shame and began teasing it.

"That's alright, don't make it a habit." Bill's  response was typical. Ryan got straight B's, he was already accepted into college. As fa r as their dad was concerned the boy was an adult now.

"Uh, yessir." Ryan could be heard kicking his shoes off. David felt his dad turn back around to the TV and Ryan making his way into the kitchen to loudly initiate a night time snack binge. Bill shifted in his seat. This time David felt his hand fall naturally, it landed right on his dad's dick. 

In the same movement David felt his dad's hand pull back, it retreated from his opening and pulled his shorts down along with it. David thought about moving. He thought about waking up but he didn't know how to process this.

For Bill it was simply curiosity. The way his son looked at him lately, how he always smelled like he was horny, the way he'd almost always bend over or show off. The kid had been teasing the fuck out of him. And god help him, he'd been holding back. Even when he was married Bill had issues with self control. He wasn't angry man, but his dick had this way of taking over his mind.

Bill had to know what it felt like. He brought his hand back and slipped it into David's shorts from the waistband this time. He heard David's breathing pick up and he made a little noise. He  s lowed his movements as he cupped his son's pussy. He had to wonder if David had used it yet, if he'd talked to his girlfriend about it. He'd pay to see something like that, like a half step to lesbian porn. He felt a sudden squeeze on his cock and looked down, David's hand was right there. Bill couldn't help himself. He spread his legs a little wider as he gently slid his fingers back and forth against his kid's cunt and sure enough there was another squeeze.

"I'm gonna bed, dad." Ryan muttered behind them. Bill reacted naturally. It made David wonder if the man had done stuff like this before.

"Night!" Bill turned his head again and smiled at his son, all the while his fingers pushed into David's pussy to the first knuckle. He slowly slid them in and out, feeling how warm, tight, and wet his boy was getting.

David couldn't hold it anymore, he tried to keep his breath calm but his brain got mixed up. He made a noise. At the same time Ryan was loudly stomping up the stairs. Clearly that pushed Bill over his comfort zone and he withdrew his hand.

There was a split second pause when David and his dad just sat there. It was barely a second but it felt like an hour. Bill made the first move, he reached around and patted his son on the ass, squeezing that fat rump.

"Ey, kid it's bed time." Bill's deep voice rumbled through David's body. Even when the man whispered it was a rumble that could be felt across the room.

David carefully removed his hand. He slid upwards and he felt almost sick. The feeling in his cunt, the neediness. It was overflowing. He looked over and saw his dad licking his fingers. The only thing that David could think of doing right now that wasn't furiously humping a pillow was that he needed a cold shower.

"I uhh, yeah. Thanks dad." David didn't know what he was thanking the man for, it just felt right.

Bill looked at him, his eye brow quirked and a confused look on his face. "For what?"

"I uhh for being a my dad I guess." David said, trying not to make it sound cheesy. He felt so fucking stupid just saying that. At the same time he meant it.

Bill couldn't help but laugh in response. He reached out and rubbed David's hair, making sure it looked messy.

"It's what I do, princess." Bill said with such a smile that made David's heart flutter. His dad was a bit of a pig, that he always knew. Since their parents rather messy divorce they all found out about their father's behavior. It wasn't abusive but there was cheating. David always wondered how someone could put up with something like that. And then he looked into his father's eyes and completely understood.

"When did you stop calling me daddy?" Bill asked, he had turned his head back to the TV. He still had that grin on his face.

"I dunno, I grew up  I guess." David hadn't pinpointed the exact age. He did remember an age not too long ago where he got into an argument with the man, he  thought calling him "dad" sounded very mature. Something just shifted over time.

And then as if it was a scene out of a movie. The way David's dad turned, the smile on his face so picturesque, he says: "Never to o old for daddy." And David can't help but laugh.

"Get to bed, kid." Bill looked back towards the TV. David took a moment, trying to decide what to do. He felt stuck. Like he and his dad just had a small moment, but at the same time he knew if he did, he didn't know if he could control himself. Something happened to him when he was around his dad. Like he just couldn't control himself.

"Uhh, night." David almost felt the word slip from his mouth. The word 'Daddy' was this close to coming out of his lips.

"Night." Bill's spoke with an ease in his voice.

As David walked away he could see from the corner of his eye his father bringing that hand back to his face once more. All David could do to keep his mind out of the gutter was to focus on the incredibly cold shower he was about to take.


	6. The House Floods

**Six: The House Floods**

Bill rolled his shirt over his head as he entered his room. The pheromones David w ere putting off was fucking with his mind. He  never felt such a strong desire to breed a hole before. Whenever David was in the roo m he could only see David’s camel toe bunched up in those tight compression shorts he wore. It was driving him up a metaphorical wall.

With his shirt in hand he looked down at his cock. It bulged out of his gray sweatpants. He didn't even have underwear on, just his socks. Just looking at his own cock made him horny. He took a breath. He knew what was gonna happen when he crawled in bed. The same thing he did every night the last week. Jack his cock furiously at the idea of fucking his son's cunt in.

Bill sat there and groped his dick through his sweats for a moment, admiring the sheer size of his girth. His dick wasn't the most beautiful thing. His ex wife called it ugly in fact. It was absurdly fat around the middle, tapering off near the base and the head until it flared out to a fat, bulbous head. Thick, pronounced veins ran along the length of it. It also had a rather noticeable curve to his right side. Because of it's shape Bill loved his women on their sides. That position  wa s how he conceived all 6 of his kids.

The flesh still felt soft when Bill squeezed it. He watched the gray fabric of his sweats rest on his thigh. They were old and looked like they could fall down any moment. 

In the other room Bill could hear the shower as David started it up. He took a deep breath in as he began walking towards his. He felt his heart calm, his breath become even. Maybe if he just focused on brushing his teeth and getting the beer taste out of his mouth he could get past this.

"DAD!" David cried from the other room. It was only slightly panicked. Not pained or rushed, but there was a slight urgency to it. Immediately Bill's mental block broke.

"Shit." Bill swore under his breath. Immediately he took a u-turn and walked into the hallways, without even knocking he barged in to see David... naked... and water spewing out of the broken faucet of the bathtub.

"The hell!" Bill exclaimed as he immediately moved to the small closet near the door. The emergency shutoff valve was thankfully easy to get to from this bathroom and the water almost instantly sopped. 

Silence descended onto the room. Bill stood there, his gray sweatpants just hanging off his hips, totally dry, while David stood there, naked, his hand barely covering his groin. He still looked like a man, his muscles were impressive, his body hair was coming in thick, his chin showed signs that he'd definitely be getting his beard in soon. His thick arms were made for throwing and gripping, his even thicker thighs looked like they could handle a nice beating, but still, Bill just felt a compulsion. Like even though David met all his criteria for the perfect son, the kid hadn't earned the title of "son."

"Thanks." David was red faced as he spoke. He was clearly trying to look at anything but his dad.

"Don't mention it." Bill said with a breath. He looked out behind him, none of the other boys had heard the commotion apparently. Bill didn't hear a peep. He stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"What the fuck did you do?" Bill didn't sound angry, more astonished than anything. He walked over to the tub and looked at the damage. The cold water spout was split in half. It was an old faucet. It looked like he had turned it all the way and then some and it just snapped.

"I just turned it on for a shower." David was trying to calm himself but something was clearly on his mind. It might have been that his dad was half naked in font of him, his ass crack showing like a true plumber, his muscular back right there. So big and broad. David found himself drawn to it. He placed a hand on his father's muscular backside and slid it up to the man's shoulder. His muscles were so big, so fucking solid. All David could think of was those same muscles supporting him.

Bill looked at the hand at first and then back at the faucet, water dripped out of it at a steady, but slow pace. He pieced the plastic knob back together and then let it fall apart again. He dropped it in the tub, once again turning to look at David.

Their eyes met. It was like a spark happened between them. Bill slowly stood upright. Their gaze never moved. They were inches apart.

"You can use my bathroom until I get this fixed." Bill said. He seemed stuck where he stood. His eyes were locked to Davids. 

David felt himself stepping back as his father lumbered forward. Bill’s breath smelled like beer but he didn't seem drunk. All David could think was "this is it", his heartbeat racing.

Bill felt his self control dwindling. Those hips, that body, that Adonis belt that so beautifully framed his son's groin even if it was out of sight. He reached a hand forward and placed it on his son's shoulders. It was an almost awkward half step between a reassuring shoulder pat and a cheek cup. He looked at David as if trying to read him.

"Daddy..." it came from David's mouth so naturally. Instantly Bill was transported back to the first time he and his wife had sex after conceiving Bill Jr. Bill was just back from his first tour, his wife was swollen as fuck and Bill wanted to fuck the hell out of her. She called him Daddy for the first time.

Bill couldn't stand it anymore. He reached down and calmly moved his son's hands away. David didn't resist at all. His softer hand just fell to the side. He stood there naked. Bill looked at it. It was the first time he eve saw David with the pussy. It couldn't be  _ a _ pussy, it was  _ the _ pussy. It looked a little puffy. The hair around the slit was trimmed slightly, he at least maintained it. It looked tighter than the ones Bill had seen, and he had seen more than a few in his lifetime.

"Uhm, uh..." David uttered nervously. He watched motionless but his eyes glued. Like he knew that there was a train wreck about to happen.

"You can use my shower." Bill's hands slid down David's hips. He gripped them tightly and pushed his own body forward. He could feel David  shudder when his fat cock pressed into his cunt lips. The only thing separating them was the gray cloth.

"O-okay, thank you sir." David gulped. He gripped the edges of the sink. His dad's body pressed into him hard. His ass hurt with how hard it was being sandwiched into the sink. He just looked up, waiting for his father to say something, to make a noise aside from that slow, heavy breathing. David wanted his dad to acknowledge him

Bill was looking down, where their hips met. As if he was examining it. He brought his cock up and down. The slow motion was so perfect, so automatic on Bill's part that it gave David the impression of a man with a lot of experience.

"You want me to stop?" Bill asked, that deep voice seemingly vibrating right through David's body, exciting every molecule of his being.

"No sir." David didn't hesitate for a second.

"You been thinking about this?" Bill glanced upwards. He caught David looking at him. There was a sudden electric shock that went through his spine as his dad gave him that look. That almost-glare that he gave when he was interrogating them. There was an edge to it. David knew exactly what it was but it didn't make it feel any less surreal.

"Y-yes sir." David stammered.

His father didn't immediately respond. Bill just grunted in what almost sounded like approval. Everything about it made David feel overwhelmed, right to his core. Just watching his dad use him like this, feeling his father's dick, even if it was through his old gray sweatpants, slowly rubbing up and down against his bare cunt, his pubes pok ed out of the waistband,  a wasitband that was barely hanging in there. David knew what was happening, it was a long time coming, he almost couldn't wait.

"Daddy..." David whined. It almost didn't sound right coming out of his mouth. It had so much need to it. It burst forth from his lips almost as if it was forced, like the cock that was grinding into him had pushed it out with its fervent grinding. That cock that David had come from, that he owed his life to, that cock that  Bill used to impregnate David’s mother, fucking him  into  her  hole all those years ago. So close to fucking him right now.

And then his dad pulled away. 

It wasn't quick or an urgent pull. Bill turned but he didn't seem angry or frustrated.  It  was still painful for David. He wondered if he had done something wrong for a moment. He watched the man he desperately wanted the attention of and that cock he desperately wanted to be inside him pull back. That wonderfully massive thing, covered in loose gray fabric, soaked with his cunt juice.

"You coming?" His dad turned to him with a sly smile on his lips that made David feel that addictive feeling of acknowledgment. The excitement ran through him like he was being dipped in warm water head first.

Bill continued to walk out of the bathroom into the hallway. David quickly recovered, he took a step forward. By the time he realized he didn't have a towel on he was already in the hallway. His dad's bedroom door was open. He remembered running hastily towards  his dad’s door on stormy nights. The sight of it open was so inviting and safe feeling. He saw the red carpet on the floor, his father's sweatpants on the ground.

David walked into the room slowly, feeling the warm air wash over him. It smelled like his dad in here, the old cigars he smoked on Christmas that he kept stowed away under the dresser, the shitty cologne he put on whenever he had a special event, but most importantly that  _ musk. _ His sweat, his oils, his body odor, the place reeked of it, mingling with all the other scents that just epitomized masculinity in David's mind.

To the left side of the room David saw the bathroom door open. He saw the large bathroom his dad had installed, he took out David's mom's walk in closet and expanded the bathroom. He had a nice, huge bathtub and a nice toilet and separate shower. He saw it all through the mirror. He saw his dad there too, leaning over the sink, the reflection revealing that thatch of hair between his legs. It was fully on display. 

In the mirror, their eyes met. David didn't turn away and Bill just dipped his head to spit in the sink. David simply walked into the room, unsure if what was happening was a dream or not.

The shower in the far edge of the room stood open, there was a bar for a curtain but there was never one there. The water drained into a drain in the center of the shower. David remembered it being bigger than it was as he stepped in. He turned the faucet on and instantly that water blasted him.

Wet, bare footsteps, large plops on a tiled floor, filled the room. David tensed up as they drew near. He felt so unsure but at the same time he never felt more excited in his life.

That big, strong hand reached around his hips. It tugged David back against his dad's body. He felt his father's hip against him. He turned and he saw it. That monster of a dick. It wasn't even fully hard. It stood at a downward angle, the fat thing looked like it belong on some nature documentary than on a man. 

As Bill's hand cupped his son's cunt. those fingers gripping it more firmly than they did on the couch as if claiming it. His digits hastily entering his son, his dick jumped.  His cock twitched slightly , the fat meat bobbed in the air as it grew harder and harder,  _ larger and larger.  _ As the dick grew it widened in the middle specifically, it was noticeably girthier there, and even as it reached fully hard it couldn't stand upright, the sheer weight of it dragged it down. It also had a sharp curve to one side that reminded David of a banana, though definitely not as pronounced as one.

"You can touch it." It was like the voice of god. His dad's voice shook David's world like an earthquake. 

Immediately David's hand was on it. His fingers wrapped around it snugly. It was unlike anything he had ever touched before. Bill didn't make a noise as David held it but his breathing changed, it got faster, heavier.

"You like that, princess?" Bill's voice was almost a growl.

"Y-yessir." David's throat felt dry so suddenly.

"You're pretty fucking wet." Bill chuckled. He hadn't pushed too far into David yet, but with that comment he began prodding him deeper. He sunk in two fingers to the knuckle and watched as David's eye bulged. He felt his son's hand squeeze his dick.

It was so fucked, so wrong, watching his kid get that look in his eye, that lust, that need. He remembered when his wife used to get that look, and Trisha the baby sitter, Kelly Ann, the neighbor from Austin, he could go on, but never had he seen one so intense than right here in his own kid. Bill wanted to stop, he knew he should, but he couldn't."Maybe after he jacks me a little bit", "Maybe after i touch his ass some", "maybe after he blows me" it all ran through his head. He didn't realize that his dick was in charge now.

"I love wet pussy." Bill brought his free hand forward, he gripped David's hand on his cock and began guiding it, showing how to grip it.

"You never touched a man's cock have you before, have you princess?" Bill teased. David's strokes were soft and gentle. He soon picked up though, stroking that dick with more force.

"No-no sir." David's eyes were splitting their focus, watching his dad's hairy right hand probe his cunt while he also watched the other one beat that massive meat.

"Musta got your dick from your mom's side then. Don't matter now though." Bill stepped even closer. He shoved another finger into his son's hole. Bill began to rub around more, his thumb came around and began to press hard into David’s clit. That calloused finger grinding against David’s most sensitive spot.

"You're daddy's little pussy princess, aren't you?" Bill felt so fucked saying that. He knew he would be going to hell for saying just that if nothing else in his life put him there.

"Y-yes D-Daddy!" David whined. He reached out, nearly slipping as his hand slammed into the slick wall of the shower. When he couldn't find register he pulled back and wrapped it around his father's  bicep instead.

"Whose pussy is this?" Bill started sliding his fingers in and out.

"Yours, Daddy!" David whined. His voice was clearly restrained. The echoes in the room made him afraid his brothers might hear.

"And who are you?" Bill growled, he leaned into his son's ear, "Tell daddy who you are." His fingers began picking up the pace, David was so turned on he was leaking down his thigh.

"I'm Daddy's pussy princess!" He croaked. His voice almost cracked. 

"You can speak up, ain't no one gonna hear you in this side of the house." Bill nipped at his son's ear with his lips. He squeezed gently before he moved lower and began to nibble on his son's neck, this time with teeth.

"I'm Daddy's little princess pussy!!!" David nearly yelled. Bill could only chuckle in response.

"Maybe not that loud." Bill said as he vigorously chewed on his son's neck. He was slowly getting more aggressive. David felt the wall at his side, and then at his back. His father removed his fingers, before he could even protest his father's body slammed into his.

It knocked the breath out of David. That massive, 200+ pound, 6'5" man just coming down on his 150 pound 5'5" frame. And then that cock, it smashed against his cunt, this time totally bare. 

Bill planted hands on either side of David. At first it was to get leverage as he began humping into his son's cunt, telling himself this was when he was going to stop. But then he looked down. David looked wide eyed at his hairy pits. Bill leaned into it a bit, and watched as David nervously moved forward. All the while Bill was aggressively humping his son's pelvis like a dog in heat.

David didn't know if it was just making contact with his dad's sweaty pit or that shaft rubbing him just right, but he felt it. It was unmistakable no matter what equipment he had. Plus it was loud. David squirted. The sound of his cock splattering all over Bill's cock could easily be made out from their heavy breathing.

"That's a good girl." Bill grunted. He pulled his hips back and roughly pumped forward. "You wanna help daddy feel the same?"

"Yes, yessir." David reached down. His hand slid along his father's dick and he began aligning it with his cunt. The fat shaft sliding along. Bill let him move with it, watched as his cock head nearly lined up with it. 

In a moment of clarity, Bill knew what would happen if he let his son line his dick up like that. He knew their relationship would be permanently changed. He knew he had to stop it but he didn't want to.  _ Because he wanted this. _

"Get on your knees." Bill commanded. He had that tone, that harsh voice that reminded all who heard that this man was former military.

David didn't hesitate as he dropped to his knees. He looked up, his father's broad back blocked the water for from hitting him. His father's body was slightly hairy, those strong, hefty muscles. He caught his dad's eyes looking down at him, and slowly... a smile. His father's lips spread into a grin. David felt a warmth run through him and a smile followed. The lopsided grin felt slightly juvenile. His face wrinkled slightly, his age was showing despite how handsome his smile was, but at the same time, there was something youthful about the smile, like he was smitten. That single thread was more than enough for David.

That fat, veiny cock was right there, at David's face. He reached for it, his hands wrapping around it. He felt it pulse in his hands. Somehow it looked even bigger than it did a moment ago. From this angle David felt almost scared by the sheer size of it. He felt a pang inside, like a tiny prick that radiated outward.

For Bill, seeing his son like this didn't seem real. As his boy caressed that fat cock like it was some kind of holy grail. Bill saw how virginal the kid actually was. It was a good thing the kid was a major leaker because otherwise this would have been a hard fit. Anyone with even a mild amount of sexual experience would have turned and ran away from such a thing, but David, being as inexperienced as he was, sat in awe.

"Put your mouth on it." Bill heard the words come out of his mouth. They just fell out. Like he hadn't even thought about saying them before they came out. He thought to say "kidding" or something like that, to tell his son he didn't have to, to give the kid a fucking choice. But then he saw David's eyes widen, and his mouth open up wide. Bill's words got caught in his throat and all he could do was watch as his son's mouth came close to his cock. 

David's hot breath warmed the bulbous head. It was so hard in his hand, it felt like a  flexed muscle it was so firm. David's breath was speeding up quick. He started breathing through his nose. His dad's musk was thick, especially near his cock. The slightly acrid scent was strong. It smelled like cum. Like a room that just housed an orgy or old gym equipment someone had furiously jacked off into. David hated the smell at first, but as he took more of it in, the more it made him... hungry.

As David's mouth began to take in his dad's cock, Bill felt a slight bit of remorse. Seeing those slutty eyes his son had when his cock entered his mouth. Of course it wasn't enough to make Bill stop. He tried imagining David as his actual daughter, that only made it worse. He tried imagining  h ow he would feel if anyone else was doing this to _ her _ and that made his blood boil and he pushed his hips forward. He watched David's eyes bulge in panic as a solid inch was forced into his mouth. Just that  _ single _ thought made Bill want it even more. No one was good enough but him.

"Watch those teeth, sweetheart." Bill reached a hand down and offered some guidance. He turned off the faucet first, before his hand gently grabbed his son's black, curly hair. His large fingers ran through those thick locks before moving down to his jaw. He adjusted the angle so it would be easier for him to take it in.

"Open your throat." Bill pushed a bit more in. He felt  his son's hands immediately shoot up. They gripped his hips, but his skin was slick with water. 

David  just couldn't get a good grip. He  was almost flailing as he tried to find an anchor. He squeezed as tight a s he could but he couldn't hope to push his  dad away.

"Easier if you don't fight it, just let your throat go limp, baby girl." Bill slid his hand back. His fingers pulled David's head forward and caused a sickening squelch. Bill's cock throbbed at the sound. He moved his hand further forward and placed it between David's head and the hard wall for cushion. He then pushed forward, shoving in two solid inches as he forced David's head against the wall.

"Breath through your nose, daddy ain't gonna hurt you, princess." David cooed as he leaned over his son, he propped himself up with his elbow against the wall as he loomed over his kid. He saw that look in David's eyes. That fear mixed with that desire to please.

"You know why daddy ain't gonna hurt you?" Bill's tone was so utterly condescending and demeaning, like he as talking to a five year old. David felt so small next to his dad. So much less, and yet somehow, as he felt his cunt, it felt so incredibly hot.

David tried to respond, his throat opened with what he intended to be words, an act which he quickly learned was a mistake. Instantly, his dad took the opportunity to shove more of his cock in. David winced. He felt tears well up in the corner of his eyes. He pried his eyes open and looked up at his dad who had an almost sadistic grin on his face. He hastily shook his head left and right as much as his father's grip would allow.

"Its cuz you're your daddy's little princess." Bill chuckled as he pushed his hips forward. He hadn't even reached the halfway point on his dick yet. David's lips were spread wide. He was clearly struggling.

More than once David had pushed back, tapped his fathers pelvis, and even pinched him yet nothing made his father relent. If anything it just made Bill push a little harder. Drool began to drip down David's chin. Thick globs which were mixed in with his fathers pre.

"Its easier if you relax, darlin’." Bill drew his hips back and watched the fat cock pull free from his son's mouth. "And remember you asked for it. If you wanna take it you gotta  _ take  _ it." Bill accentuated the word with a thrust. He felt thick globs of liquid forced out alongside his thrust. It could even be heard spattering to the floor. Some of it dripped down to David's hand, just the presence of it made his cunt tingle.

"Fuck do you look good on my cock like that." Bill began a steady motion, back and forth. He felt so fucking giddy that this was finally happening. It felt so much better than his hand.

"What're you doing with those hands? Bring'em up here." Bill nodded towards his Dick. David seemingly got the hint and brought his free hand upwards to wrap it around his dad's fat cock. 

"Nah, both of them, kid." Bill stood upright and brought his free hand down to smack his son's cheek lightly. He pushed his cock slightly deeper into his mouth, a sort of half punishment. "You don't get to ask for cock and then half ass it." Bill explained. He snapped his fingers and pointed at his dick. David instantly brought his hand away from his cunt. 

The sensation of his dad's dick in his hands was odd. His fingers slid up and down with ease, but the girthiness of it was just... mind numbing. Already David felt like his jaw was cramping. He didn't know how much longer he could take.

"Atta girl!" Bill cheered, "Now stroke daddy's dick." His voice was somewhat breathless, made more uneven by his slow movements. He began drawing his hips, back and forth. Ir was a slow fuck but anything his size would be rough. 

Already David began feeling his vision go white. It was so hard to breath e . His dad started thrusting down into his throat, he felt like that cock was  stretching throat out . He knew it was pointless to try and stop it. His father had always been bullheaded and he was also right... David did ask for this.

As Bill picked up speed David found it easier just to squeeze his hands tight and let his dad fuck them at the same pace. David's head bobbed back and forth, the wet thumps of Bill's hand smacking against the wall rhythmically filled the air alongside the tiny clack of his wedding band he still wore.

"You want my cum, baby girl?" Bill's voice was labored. It almost sound like it was vibrating. And though the words were clear,  they just bounced off David’s ears without penetrating his mind. His eyes were shut tight as he tried to focus on just adjusting to the sheer size of his dad. He was arguing internally with himself whether it would be a better idea to give into that nagging sensation telling him to just let go, or if he wanted to hold on a bit further and fully experience what came next . 

T hen for a moment, for a moment, David opened his eyes. The tears welling up caused them to glisten.  That sight, David gagging on his dick, getting so stretched out… It made Bill fe el so fucking close.  He felt he could  bury it in one thrust. 

Bill pushed in hard. The fattest part of his cock shoved into his gullet, already he could feel that tug, as it squeezed at the engorged center it pulled the tapered base inwards. Bill had to apply light force to pull it back otherwise he might gag David a little too much.

_ He was so fucking close... _

It took Bill a solid second to realize that David was thrashing again, he misjudged himself. He looked down, he saw David teary eyed and desperate, and he began to pull back. 

The wet, loud retching noises made Bill's cock even harder. Just something about someone being totally unable to handle his dick got him going which was good because his dick was kind of monstrous. His head plopped free and David let out a sickening burp to top it off.

"D-daddy..." David whined with a voice so hoarse you'd think he'd just sang a 5 hour metal opera.

Immediately David was met with a towel on his face. It was warm, soft, and it smelled like his dad, like the more presentable parts. 

"Get dried off." His dads hand descended on his head and rubbed it more reassuringly. David reached up and pulled it from his vision, and immediately he was met with the sight of his father's cock once more. This time it was a dark red, swollen, pulsing, pointing right at his face  _ utterly dripping  _ with bodily fluids. It was so sleek and shiny in the bathroom light.

Bill knew he should stop this now while he had the chance. He thought about it while he prodded at his son's face with his cock. One hand in David's hair while the other gripped the base of his dick. David gripped the towel in against his chest with one hand while the other rested on the floor balancing himself. Bill watched as David idly opened his mouth trying to catch it. Bill had a flashback to when David was ten and he as out catching fireflies.  _ It was such a cute fucking faces. _

That was enough to do it. Such a wholesome memory now tainted forever with the sight of his son bobbing for his dick. Bill let go with considerable effort. He turned and walked towards the door. His fat dick swung side to side, loudly smacking his thighs. Behind him David looked on.

He saw his father's powerful back. Fully nude this time. His ass so round and full. his dad's thighs looked like they could crush boulders and he just had this swagger when he walked. He was such a selfish pig of a man, but at the same time  _ David understood it.  _ His father just had this sexual aura to him.  I t made David want him.

Bill looked at his cock as he walked out of the room. Still fully hard, harder than he ever remember ed being. He held it in his hand as he went to his dresser and dug out a pair of socks that he hastily put on. Even though his more reasonable brain won out, he didn’t feel any shame in what he did. He kind of wanted to walk back in there and finish the job.

Though Bill knew he shouldn’t. It was wrong, morally and on so many other levels, but at the same time his cock was so fucking hard. It hurt it was so swollen. He looked down at it, turning purple with need. He reached into his drawer and pulled out a pair of briefs. He wasn’t going to fit into these right now…


	7. Point of No Return

**Seven: Point of No Return**

The floor was cold. David in general felt the chill overcome his body. Everywhere except his cunt felt cold. Remnants of his father were visible all over his face. Even more he felt it. His lips felt stretched, his throat felt sore. Every other breath he felt a scratchy feeling swell in his throat. Spit dripped from his face. He felt it drip down his chin.

David felt used somewhat. He hadn't came yet and he knew his dad didn't either. The fullness he felt in his stomach as well as the copious amounts of pearly liquid stained the floor. he reached down and felt himself. His cunt tingled, his father's seed had dribbled around it while he had sucked him off. David slipped his fingers inside to eel the liquid coating them mix with his own.

There was a sudden shudder that ran up David's spine. He wasn't on birth control. This was dangerous, this could fuck things up, but there was still this strange desire, a part of him that was trying to say that this was okay. He knew better, consciously at least, but still he felt this strange ache inside his body that made it hard to pull his fingers free.

The towel fell to the floor as David stood up. He walked out the door into his father's room. He saw his father standing there. He stood over his dresser looking down into an open drawer. His back was still bare to the world. David felt that ache intensify.

His dad had six sons, of which David was the second youngest. David's knew his dad had it rough, even if he was emotionally distant and rather brash and blunt with his kids. David didn't feel like the man was a bad father. In fact considering how well David's older brothers were doing he'd consider his dad a pretty alright dad. Maybe he just needed some release?

David walked forward, towards that monolith of masculinity. This was the man that had formed David's idea of what it was like to be a man, it was kind of hard to top him in David's eyes even if he had many misgivings about his dad. He felt a trust.

David's arms wrapped around his father, one hand finding their place against his father's abs, his fingers running along his hairy stomach. The other wrapped around his dad's engorged cock, gripping it tightly before he began to stroke it up and down. 

  
  


It was always so fucking unbelievable every time David held it. It just almost seemed too big. Like something this size, this shape, couldn't be real. It made his stomach twist in knots just thinking about it. This was like a tool that some god bestowed on a human as a joke.

If only David had known what he initiated in that moment.

Bill had been fighting a losing battle with his libido. He was just moments away from turning around and walking back into that bathroom and doing something he knew he would regret. The only thing stopping him was the idea that he would hurt his son, that he had already hurt his son. Upon feeling David's hand on his cock, on his stomach. Feeling his son's body press into him, feeling that raw heat against his ass. A switch had been flipped in his mind.

"I wasn't too rough?" Bill's voice had that familiar aloofness to it that he usually had.

"Uh, n-no sir." David gulped. He rested his face against his father's bare back. He could feel the man's heartbeat pounding as fast as his own.

"You want more?" Bill's words were slightly more dire. Not that he was dreading it, but as he realized maybe his son wanted this as much as he did. But wouldn't David regret it as much as Bill knew he would as well? Though it was becoming harder to think past the tip of his own cock, especially with David stroking it.

Bill didn't give David time to respond. He pushed David's arms away and turned around. David audibly gulped when he saw his father's outright perverted, lecherous grin. It almost disturbed him when he realized this wasn't even the first time he'd seen it. Though never directed at him, but the fact that it now was turned David on to no end.

The large bed wasn't a few feet away. Bill took a step forward, his chest bumped into David's, and then Bill just kept walking. His hands came up to grip David's shoulders, to guide him.

David fell onto the bed with a thump. He hadn't been in it for years. He couldn't remember the last time he was on it, probably when he was just a kid. It had a strange, calming effect on him. Which definitely helped with his nerves. His father was looking down at his pussy, the hungry look made David's stomach explode in butterflies.

Bill's hands came to David's thighs and pushed them a part. Bill lowered himself down and pulled David to the edge of the bed. David knew what was about to happen. His holes twitched in anticipation. He watched wide eyed as his father lined his face up. 

His father's hot breath hit his cunt hard, he felt a sudden quake run through his body. It was so unlike a blowjob already. And then he felt his father's stubble brush against his thighs, and then his mouth against his hole. David came almost instantly. 

As Bill watched his son's eyes roll back and as he felt his son's juice squirt forth, stopping was the last thing on his mind. He watched the utter terror on his son's face as the feeling overwhelmed him. Like a virgin achieving orgasm for the first time. 

Bill's tongue jutted forth, it darted in and out. His lips gently pressed up and down in a slow, complementary feeling as his tongue slid along the boy's walls. Bill was breathing in deep. His son's pubes tickled his nose. Bill wasn't a fan, he thought to have David to shave later.

"Daddy!"David gasped, the pure neediness of it drove Bill to go harder. He met his son's gaze, the look in his eyes determined and animalistic. Bill's arms wrapped around his son's thigh and pulled David downward while he pushed forward, ensuring there was no space between his mouth and his son's hole.

"Fuck! Fuck!" David was moaning. Bill could feel his toes curl against his shoulder. 

IT had been a while since Bill had been with someone like this. Something about teenagers like David always got his dick absurdly hard. Though usually it was cheerleaders or those pretty girls, but David was just... perfect. Bill couldn't ever place what he liked about them. Maybe it was just how amazed they were at even the most mediocre fuck. But there was also the fact that Bill knew that between his size and skill, he'd pretty much ruin anyone.

David could already feel his next orgasm build up. Feeling his dad's tongue like this made him unable to keep his hips still. He was pushing into his father's face, feeling that stubble scratch against his skin. His dad kept a strong grip on him though which limited his movements. His cunt was quaking. Bill seemed to notice. It took him a minute but he eventually managed to pull back, taking in a deep breath. There was a strand of his son's cunt-juices that connected his son's pussy with his mouth. He brought a fuzzy forearm up to wipe it away.

"Daddy..." David whined. Each time he said it David felt a little less, like he was degrading himself for his father. But at the same time it felt so good to say.

"I know baby girl." Bill growled as he crawled onto the bed, his fat cock dragged along the sheets.. The fat head slid against David's entrance. The second of contact caused David to gasp suddenly. 

Bill lowered himself onto his son. One of his hands slid onto his son's chest. David had pecs, they weren't exactly like boobs, they were barely a handful. But still, Bill couldn't help but want to clamp his lips around them. He felt so fucking horny right now.

"You want daddy's cock in you." Bill's voice didn't have that slight raise like it was a question. It sounded more like an observation. His at dick was sliding up against his cunt. Bill's hips humping forward, his ass flexed as he shoved forward. The sound was wet and loud.

"I'm not- I'm not on the pill." David felt his father's weight on him. It made it slightly hard to breath. That gruff hand on his chest, the way his father cupped it and tweaked the nipple made David melt.

"Do you..." David gulped as he looked into his father's eyes, he felt dirty even asking the question. "Do you have any condoms?"

Truth be told Bill hadn't thought about it. Even after David asked Bill wasn't thinking about it. Bill was nothing if not prepared usually. Lube was in there next to the condoms and the fleshlight, right in his bed-side table.

"No, I'm out." Bill didn't want to entertain the idea of busting in this with a rubber. He always hated them. It was just one time, right? Dr. Brooks had said it was unheard of...

A nervous look spread across David's face. Bill couldn't help but feel his dick harden at how cute it looked. He felt his fatherly instincts kick in and he slowly leaned forward. At the same time his thrusts became more dragged out. His cock head was brushing against David's opening just barely.

Their lips met, and at first it felt like this was the final barrier and it was now in pieces on the floor. A sudden wave of shame ran through Bill and David both, but then a sudden heat washed that feeling away.

David was clearly inexperienced and was easily beat into submission. Bill's lips engulfed his, Bills' tongue darted out. David could still taste the beer on his breath as well as the mint from his toothpaste and the taste of something else, he assumed was his own cunt. Bill kissed much like he ate out, treating David's mouth like it was another hole to fuck, his tongue thrashing about, at one point going so deep a to make David gag. 

Bill felt like he was on autopilot. He wrapped an arm around his son's neck and the other reached down to grab the base of his cock and he lined it up with his son's cunt.

"D-dad!" David gasped. His hands which had found their place on his dad's large chest, feeling up his pecs much like Bill had been doing to him, though Bill had significantly more to grab.

"It's okay princess." Bill's voice was calming, fatherly. David couldn't help but feel a twinge of assuredness upon hearing it. "I'll just put the tip in. Show you how it feels." 

Bill looked into his son's eyes as he penetrated him. He stroked his head against his son's opening, David could feel his dad's pre sputtering all over his cunt. The tingly feeling like his skin was being attacked.

Slowly, bill fed his at dick into the hole. Bill forever cementing his place as his son's first. He watched his son's eyes bulge. He watched his son's lips pucker up in a moan. He felt those lips against his in a passionate kiss as he slipped a little more into his boy.

"Damn, your cunt feels so good." Bill hummed as he broke free. David felt an odd sense of perverted pride in that. "I'm gonna move a bit." David didn't think much of it at first. He felt his dad slide forward a little, he felt his depths expand with the sheer size. 

"You okay?" Bill asked. he began to adjust their position. He pushed David forward onto the bed. He reached down and brought David's legs upwards which made his insides align better. All of this had the added effect of Bill slipping into his son's hot hole even further. 

David could only nod in response, though he wasn't sure if he was okay. The feeling of his father's dick made him feel like he was on cloud nine. But at the same time he felt nervous, His dad was bare inside of him.

They held each other close. Bill moved only slightly. He pushed only the first few inches in and held it there for a moment, before sliding out.

"My-my stomach feels hot." David was red faced as well. He was burning up. Hi body hot with need.

"Yeah?" Bill smiled at him. At the same time his hips jerked forward and he buried a considerable amount of his shaft inside him.

"I-I thought you said, just the tip?" David's voice cracked. He couldn't deny that it felt good. the way his dad's dick was getting fatter and fatter made his cunt gush. Bill could feel it too. The hot liquid trying desperately to escape around his cock.

"Shh, shh, It's okay baby." Bill hummed, "Your hole is just so fucking hot, princess. I'll pull out. I just wanna feel it wrapped around my cock. I wont move it. Just relax..." David didn't really have time to respond properly. He felt his dad thrust forward again and he now knew the sensation of having the fattest part of his father's dick inside of him.

"Fuck, Daddy!" David cried out. His legs pulled tight against his father's hips. His body tensed. He felt his cunt tighten and he felt some of the cock being pushed out.

"Fuuuck..." Bill grunted into David's ear. He continued to push his dick forward, but David was tightening up quick. Bill shifted his head down into the crook of David's neck. He began to gently nibble at it. Which helped a bit. Bill pulled his left hand free from his cock and placed i above he bed, nearly slamming it into the headboard while he brought his more dominant hand down to grip his son's hips.

David was suddenly face to face with his dad's pit. The hairy crevice was sweaty, his father's scent was naturally strong there, it made his heart pound in his chest. One of his hands that was gripping hopelessly onto his father's back slid up slightly to his dad's bicep, pulling the arm closer to his face. The hand squeaked slightly as the sweaty palm slid down the wooden headboard. David's face pushed further into his dad's pit.

Bill recoiled slightly when he felt his son's tongue. At first he had a look of confusion on his face, but slowly it turned into a sly grin as he felt his son's hole open up and his dick started sliding in again.

"Damn, baby girl." Bill brought his hand down and really pushed his son's head into it. He instantly felt the results as his son suddenly thrust his hips forward. "You really like your dad's stank?" Bill chuckled as he finally passed the halfway point. His son's insides were so fucking warm. The way they wrapped around him felt so fucking good. Sure, the kid was too tight but Bill knew how to get a cunt to be to his liking.

Bill worked another inch in and he started to feel the cunt tug at him. His dick began to taper inwards, his son's tightness now working against him, squeezing that cock further in. Bill removed his arm for a moment, David's face covered in his pit sweat.

A whine of need escaped David's mouth as he was once again separated from hi father, but no sooner had it left his lips was his father's mouth on his once more. 

They broke with a gasp. "Check this out." Bill looked down between them, where his cock was now halfway into his son's cunt. David followed his dad's gaze to his hole, seeing the thing slowly slipping inside due to the fat belly being on the other end of the tightness, like trying to squeeze a cone out with the skinny end down.

David was resisting the urge to whine. He could already feel those noises being pushed from him. But the sight of his dad's cock inside him, it made him clench up and moan.

"Fuck!" Bill growled loudly when he felt it. He was this close to being buried in his son. But he knew that he'd have to take another route.

Bill pulled back. He felt David's body being tugged with him but his hand on his hip kept the kid in place. He pushed forward, fucking into his kid.

There was what felt like a wave of tension building in the air. David felt his boundaries being pushed. He wanted to please his dad, but he also was worried. That worry kept him from fully enjoying it. It made him randomly clamp up, it made his hole tight, he couldn't concentrate.

"D-dad, y-you're moving." David said with a strained voice.

"It's okay- Fuck, I just- god, your hole feels so good around my cock, baby. I'll pull out before I cum, I promise." Bill began to move more earnestly. He moved back and forth. 

David looked into his father's eyes, this was a man he could trust, the man who raised him, the man who had his best interests at heart. David suddenly felt silly for worrying so much. His dad wouldn't do something that would be bad for him, would he?

The bed slowly began to rock as David felt his hole loosen. Bill began picking up a little speed as well. His movements were still slow and methodical. He rocked back and forth into his son's cunt. The wet sounds of his dick pulling free from that almost vacuum tight suction was like music to his ears.

"God, you're so fucking wet." Bill moaned. He watched his cock disappear in and out of his son's hole before looking up at the kid. His eyes clenched tight. Tiny whimpers coming out of his mouth.

"You're doin fuckin fantastic, kid." Bill smiled at David. He could feel his son trembling in his hand. Bill pulled all the way out, feeling his fat hump in the middle of his cock really stretch that hole out wide. He pulled back to just the head and then began to feed his cock back into his son's fuckhole

"Damn, you're just opening right up for my dick like a fucking whore." Bill grunted as he began to speed up more. "My dick feel good inside you, princess?" Bill goaded.

David felt strange, his whole body was hot, he felt so light headed. Goosebumps ran up and down his skin. This didn't feel real. His stomach was twisting in knots, he almost felt sick. He felt his father's fat cock slipping in and out of him, and it was just so fucking much. 

"Fuck." David felt like it was the only thing he could say. He felt his father's hot skin against his own, he felt the sweat beginning to rub in. His dad's strong arms wrapped around him and David found it comforting. His dad's thrusting slowed and he looked up into his father's eyes. The man's expression was neutral, looking into his father's eyes. His heart felt like it was about to explode. 

One of David's hands slid around, gripping his father's lower back, just above the man's extraordinary ass. The other came to his dad's neck, pulling him down, their lips met. It was sweet at first, soft, no tongue. His father definitely knew how to kiss normally too, but as their faces mashed together David could feel it, his father's hips anxiously shifting.

Suddenly Bill slammed forward. David went wide eyed, his lips still on his father's. Bill was using the position to force the last bit of his cock into his son. David felt it, prodding at him, it brushed against something that nearly made him scream. As his voice began to rise however his father's tongue darted into his mouth, nearly choking him. 

Bill's hot breath shot forth from his nostrils. The quick, heavy breaths were all David could hear for a moment. His ears were ringing and his vision was white. He felt his eyes roll back. His father's lips pulled away. He's sure he looked stupid like that, his mouth open, drool running down his chin, sweat covering his forehead.

When David came to he felt... strange, like something had completed him. His vision came back first, he blinked, looking up at his father who wasn't even paying attention to him. Bill was looking down between them. David followed his gaze, until he saw his father's wry mess of pubic hair tangled into his. Their hips together. The cock that had given David life, his own father's manhood, was now fully buried inside his pussy, pressing hard against his womb.

It was like something between them clicked into place. Like their bodies just fit together. Bill kept his cock in place for a moment. The man had heavy breath and was grunting. His eyes looking slightly pained from the tightness.

"Fuck, you're squeezing my fucking dick off." It should have shocked David to hear his dad swear like this. Bill was known to let one or two slip but this was something else.

"Loosen up, princess." Bill moved his head down into the crook of David's neck. His hot breath and stubble came upon David's skin. Bill attacked softly at first. It seemingly did the trick as David did began to relax.

Bill pulled his hips back. David felt the ridiculous tug of his dad's fat cock on his insides. Then the man slammed back in. A shock wave of pleasure ran through David's body. Bill began to pick up his pace. His mouth getting more aggressive. There was no way David wasn't coming out of this without his neck covered in hickies.

It didn't take long before Bill set a pace. His hips began to clap against his son's hole. every other inward thrust slammed against something inside of David that just made him nearly scream in pleasure. More than once Bill had to cover the kid's face to keep him from being to loud. David felt his hole begin to tighten again, but his father just seemed to power through it. If anything if he felt it get tighter he started slamming his hips harder.

"Keep it loose for me, baby girl!" Bill grunted as he pulled back. He kept one hand on David's collarbone while the other held his hips. "This is exactly what you needed, huh? Daddy's fat fucking cock in your needy fag pussy?" Bill growled. Each syllable accentuated by a harsh, heavy, wet clap as their hips clashed together.

There was a sudden squirting noise, Bill could feel it around his cock. He could feel David's hole spasm around him as his boy came from his cock. Bill knew he should probably start slowing down but at the same time, he hadn't got his nut yet.

"Fuck, you're really getting off that much on my cock?" Bill sounded almost astonished. Like he was more amazed that David was that easy.

"Daddy! Fuck, You're so fucking big." David was gripping the sheets. He felt colder without his dad's body on top of his, but the sheer sight of his dad towering above him, those massive pecs, those defined abs, those strong arms, bulging biceps, astonishing deltoids, the man was a Greek statues, covered in hair and sweat.

"Yeah, fuck yeah, I am." Bill had a wicked grin on his face as he spoke. His pounding picked up. His hands slid down, and came to David's waist, shifting his legs upwards and spreading them apart. He was slamming right into that spot again. David's hand shot down and tried to push back against his dad to slow him down but he could do nothing from this position, he had no leverage. All he got was a handful of his dad's hot, sweaty muscle. His other hand reached around to grab a pillow, covering his face before he inevitably began losing it.

Bill was starting to powerfuck him. It had been so long since he'd been inside someone like this, so much longer since he'd been able to bury his cock into a hole like this. He knew he was probably battering his poor boy's cervix. But fuck did he love that face David made.

Bill started angling his thrusts more towards it, feeling as David's body shook as his fat head slammed into it. The way David's almost squeaked as it slammed into it was downright fucking cute.

Thrust after thrust, pound after pound, Bill fucked like a machine, like he was born for it. He could feel the sweat dribble down his body. Behind him the mirrors started to fog from the heat. he could feel it. That fucking bitch of an orgasm that had eluded him earlier.

Pulling out was the last thing on Bill's mind.

One thrust, one misplaced thrust was enough to do them both in. Bill slammed his hips forward, he thought he was gonna last longer, but it was a combination of things. The way David arched his back, the way his cock hit the kid's cervix just right and that tiny internal hole just gave and Bill felt his son's tight, fucking womb wrap around his cock. That was too much. The tightest thing Bill had ever fucked. He instantly started shooting.

"Fuck! Cumming!" Bill panicked, he pulled back quickly. He half thought to pull out completely but then he felt David's body stiffen, and he couldn't help himself. He slammed his bone back in, smashing it into his son's womb again as he unloaded.

Just because Bill was cumming now didn't mean he was finished. His hips continued to move as he unloaded. His fat, engorged ball sack smashed into his son's ass as cum began spewing out of David's cunt.

David thought he was dreaming at first when it happened. Due to the womb fucking his father was giving him, his brain wasn't working at full capacity in this state. There was a sudden warmness inside him, it almost shocked him out of it. It felt like incredibly hot yogurt gushing into his guts, and then he felt full, he was so fucking full so fast. It almost hurt. It was such an uncomfortable fullness. And it kept becoming more full. He felt it sputter out of his pussy in thick globs..But even as it escaped more just seemed to come from his dad's cock. It was unbelievable, David could actually feel his dad's cock swell with each shot of cum.

Inevitably it had to end. Bill's thrusts slowed. His cock softened slightly. David felt delirious. Bill felt his orgasm high come down. He felt out of breath. He felt his body give out. He leaned over David. His cock slowly slipped out with a fat, wet *schlop* noise, immediately it was followed by a gush of his own cum.

They sat in silence. Neither wanted to ruin the post coital bliss with the reality that was looming over them both. They were both breathless, fucked out, and exhausted. Bill reached around his son's shoulder, pulling him close to his body. David rested on his bicep as they quietly recovered.

David felt weird, like the cum just wouldn't sit inside his guts. He could feel it move as he shifted but it was slow, like someone had mixed glue into it. David knew his dad had promised to pull out, he felt almost... betrayed. Should he had trusted his dad? He wasn't supposed to be able to get pregnant this early, but he couldn't remember the exact warning his doctor had given him.

"Dad? Errr, Daddy?" David gulped. He turned his head to look at the older man. David's heart pounded in his chest. David's voice fell on sleeping ears however. As he looked over, almost with perfect timing, his dad let out a loud snore. David felt a feeling of dread wash over him. He felt so utterly used by his own father. He felt dirty almost. David could only sat there in silence. he could hear the clock in the corner of the room ticking away quietly until exhaustion finally overtook him too.


	8. Aftershocks

**Eight: Aftershocks**

Bill came to pretty early. As usual to Ryan blasting music while he showered, no doubt hung over. Bill didn't know how the kid managed. There was a weight on his left arm so he brought his right up and rubbed his face. He felt groggy as shit. He didn't drink enough to get a headache or anything but he still felt it. A looming reminder of his age.

The last night flooded in like molded milk into a cup. Instead of being shocked, grossed out, or appalled by his decision making he felt a mixture of relief and regret, not that he fucked his own son, but that he lost control of his dick again.

That fat, monstrosity of a cock was stuck to his thigh, though not for long as it slowly started swelling larger a he further remembered last night. Remembering the number he did on his kid. He grunted, and looked down, the thin blanket that was haphazardly draped across their bodies at some point clung to their forms. His large cock tenting noticeably while David's groin was noticeably absent. 

Bill felt a tiny shock go through his body while looking at his son's nearly naked form. His dick twitched and stood taller. He reached over and lifted the sheets. He definitely made a nice cunt with his cock.

As Bill shifted out of the bed he wondered if David's cunt felt as sore as his dick did. Bill liked everything about virgins except the tightness. He always had issues fitting into people, remembering the night before he was absolutely amazed that David could take him like that. Probably one of the reasons he got carried away.

The front door downstairs opened and shut nearly four times, though even Bill knew that didn't mean they were alone. He slipped on some shorts and walked out of his room. He was surveying the house though he knew that the quietness of the place meant he was more than likely on his own. His socks slid across the floor lazily. His bulge was obvious in his cloth shorts, his chest hair was clumped with cum or something, he couldn't tell what.

Bill didn't care. He just needed coffee right now.

  
  


David awoke a little while after, his feelings were much different however. His eyes shot open as he felt the sharpest stabbing sensation in his guts. It felt like he had just got done with the worst ab workout of his life. It extended down into his pussy, like it was just one long stretch of pain.

All David wanted to do was sit there for a while, but he knew he had to get up. He could still feel his father's cum inside him, there was still so much, just sloshing around inside him. It made him almost feel nauseous. 

The bed creaked as David wobbled to the side. He heard nothing but the loud beeping of the coffee machine. Each step hurt. Feeling his dad's spunk slosh around in his gut, leak down his leg, even the smell, it made him feel somewhat sick. He reached down and tried to plug himself to keep it from leaking out, though he hissed when he felt his fingers finding something that didn't quite feel right. It was warm, twitching, sensitive. 

David didn't feel exactly right. Something wasn't sitting right in his stomach and it wasn't his dad's cum. he could feel it creeping, a latent anger at the back of his mind.

Downstairs Bill heard the shower start up as he slipped his sneakers on at the door. He walked outside. He grumbled under his breath as the sun beat down on him.

"Hey neighbor!" Came the voice next door.  It was Ms. Baker’ s voice . She used to be pretty hot when Bill was younger. She was getting up there in age and it wasn't treating her well.

"Hey!" Bill faked it as he walked out to his mailbox. He felt more than just Ms. Baker's eyes on his shirtless  frame. He was used to  things like this, the eyes on him used to make him uncomfortable .  He used to find it disturbing how some people looked at him. He felt a pressure to perform, to be a certain way. Though he had long since gotten over it, and learned to enjoy the attention, and a ny other day he would put on a show, stand out there, look at his mail for a few minutes, maybe pick up something out of the yard, but today he just felt tired as fuck.  A twinge of his old feelings creeping back into his mind.

The shower was still going when Bill came back inside. The mail was placed on the counter next to the trash can. More than half was junk mail he was still getting for his wife anyway.

It almost felt like a normal morning for Bill. Aside from the mild soreness he had. To Bill it honestly wasn't even the worst he felt after sex. Which he didn't know if that was a good sign or if it meant he was beyond fucked in the head. 

When David entered the room there was a sudden tension. He walked with a slight limp to his step. Bill hadn't even realized they went that hard last night. But at the sake time Bill saw his boy walk like that and it went straight to is cock.

"Morning princ-er, uh, David." Bill felt his correction was more awkward than just giving into his habit. His eyes were definitely on his son's body. He wore one of Bill's shirts, which didn't look as massive on him as it used to. It was only a reminder of how much the kid was filling out. He was however also wearing a pair of his underwear. David's room was downstairs so he probably just didn't walk down naked, but still, the sight was fucking something for Bill.

David's eyes shifted, a surprised look crossed his face and it was followed by a red blush. He limped to the fridge, clearly trying to act casual.

"Uh, morning, Dad, uhh Daddy." It felt somewhat awkward at this point. Like this was something said in the heat of the moment and now the moment was gone.

David coughed. He had come down here to get onto his father. Something about responsibility and self control, and then he realized how much he sounded like his mother. He was trying to feel it out in his head on his way down the stairs. But the second he saw his dad, the combination of his scruffy morning beard he had yet to shave, his shirtless body, his incredibly muscles, his smile, David felt his heart melt, his anger washed away.

"Sleep well?" Bill turned in his chair to face David. It was obvious he was expecting to talk.

"Uhh, yeah." It was an obvious lie. David couldn't put the energy into it. He stared into the abyss that was the fridge. The endless cartons of various liquids, bottles of various kinds of fruits and veggies, bags, soda, all the way to the back. It had everything and nothing all at the same time.

"Last night..." Bill did pick up on his kid's discomfort but chose to brush past it. Get to the meat of the conversation instead. Bill wanted to rip that band aid off early.

"It's fine." David pulled out a bottle of Gatorade. "Uhh, I feel sore and all, but like, l-like you said I was asking for it and teasing you all night." David was honestly surprised by what was coming out of his mouth. He knew he was teasing, sure, but his dad definitely was also pushing his buttons. David just didn't... he didn't want to upset him. This was his dad.

"Haha, you were, you've been at it all week." Bill stood from his chair, his erection stood as well, visible in his shorts. "I mean, I'm guilty too." He stepped towards his son. David's heart rate began to rise as his father got closer. "I can't lie, I was curious, but damn, seeing you strut around like that put so many fucking  _ thoughts  _ into my head." 

His father stood close. David felt himself gravitating even more towards him. He felt his father's big arm around him and those nostalgic memories that gave him comfort washed over him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make it sound like your fault." Bill pulled David into a rather fatherly hug. Even if his bulging cock was between them. "I just got like, really angry at the idea of you doin it with someone else, and I guess a little jealous too." Bill admitted. He was rubbing his son's back, his hand drifted lower and lower. He knew exactly what would happen if he slipped it just a few inches lower. Maybe it was the clarity, maybe Bill was finally feeling that guilt, but he just felt kind of shitty. Here he was, making the moves on not only his son but an impressionable teenager.

"But uhh, we got it out of our systems." Bill brought his hand up, he felt his dick harden but he refused to push it forward. David looked up at the man surprised. That face was needy.  _ God that face was needy. _

"I uhh, yeah..." David stammered, there was a clear disappointment in his voice. All Bill could think was how goddamn cute he looked. That splash of uneven stubble on his face, square jaw. His skin was getting more tan too. Something Bill could appreciate more in the daylight, kitchen lighting.

"You're sore anyway." Bill's hand slid back down slightly, pausing just above those perky cheeks. His pinky just barely brushing into the waistline.

"Yeah, I feel like I shoved a traffic cone up my hole." David found himself pushing into his father's embrace."I can barely walk. It fucks."

"I wonder why." Bill noticed his son's movements. The slight push of those hips into his frame. Bill's finger was brushing against his ass crack. Those large hands dug into his son's plush cheeks, "helping" the movement along. This was clearly turning into more than a hug but neither were willing to admit it.

"Uh, Daddy?" David's slight southern twang shone through. Bill had a light Texan accent, but David always talked more like a yank. But the drawl shone through. It felt less awkward this time, as if the moment had come back, just slightly.

"Yeah, princess?" Bill grinned as he felt himself slip, his hand slid further down and he gripped his son's ass, full cheek. Bill didn't get a good look last night but it felt so fat. His Other hand quickly came down and cupped the other cheek through his son's clothing. The grip lifted him slightly.

David's mind was blank. He knew what he wanted to ask, if he could go pick up some morning after pills and condoms. he wanted to ask if they could do it again. Something told David that the second time would be even better. But all that was lost in the thumping in his chest.

Before he knew it, David was lost in the sound of his father's deep breath. Like a heavy, masculine wind, so steady and constant.

"That's a dangerous place you're touching." Bill's voice shocked David out of his lull. He looked down, his hand was on his father's dick again. His fingers digging into the fabric.

The first thing David wanted to do was apologize, but he was more shocked in himself than anything. When had he become so horny? Just something about his dad inspired the worst aspects inside him.

"I uhh, I'm-" David stammered. He tried to remove his hand but it felt stuck. Through the fabric his dad's cock pulsed, each time growing larger in his grip. Each twitch in his hand gave David that feeling, he was hot in the head, his skin tingled in excitement.

"Haven't got it out of you?" His dad stepped back. It should have been a one time thing, a mistake, something that never should have happened. They both looked up at each other, a quiet understanding between them.  _ This was beyond fucked _ but it was happening.

Bill was the first one to make a move. his heavy hand came to his son's shoulders and David understood even before that gentle squeeze and that slight pressure. David was on his knees not even a second later.

It shouldn't feel so weird at this point, but David felt it wash over him. He felt a hesitation. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Just remembering the feeling he had last night gave him such an odd feeling. But then his father's bulge was right in his face. His dad's hand came down upon his head and that firm, fatherly stroke made him feel more relaxed.

Bill looked down on his son, that apprehension, that guilt, that nervousness, all displayed on his son's face. All these things that turned him on immensely but _they were on his kid_. That face he felt compelled to protect and cherish. But then those hands grabbed the waistband of his shorts. They tugged them down, and just _that look._

"Fuck, you're such a cock whore." Bill hummed. His cock flopped out, the ridiculous girth of it seemingly jumped forth and landed right on David's face. It was muskier than usual, especially after last night. Bill thought to apologize but then he heard David take in a deep whiff of it, he looked down at his son's face, his eyes closed, the cock covered half his face, his nose buried in Bill's pubes. His own father's pubes. Bill instantly felt his cock get stiff.

David's mouth were on those hefty nuts. He felt his chin press into those bulbous globes. His father's balls were something he didn't fully get to appreciate the night before. Just the sheer size of them made his insides ache. The fact they were hairy didn't deter him in the least. He breathed the smell in deep. His hands eagerly gripping the sides of his dad's hips.

Soon the wet sound of David sucking on his father's musky nutsack filled the kitchen. It was like music to Bill's ears. And just watching _his little princess_ go down on his cock like that, like he was thanking it for his existence.

"Fuuuuck, yeeeeah." Bill growled happily. His grip tightened on his son's head, pushing him hard into his balls. He David's hands twitch and begin to push back which only egged him on more. He could feel him gasp and snort against his ball sack.

"Yeah, motorboat them, baby girl." Bill pushed his hips forward. The short, grinding motion of his hips combined with the hard grip of both his hands on David's head. 

"Fuck yeah." Bill grunted with absolute contentedness. In his mind, he couldn't think of the consequences, like they just weren't occurring to him. How fucked this was. Even as David suddenly shifted to look up, his mouth open in a sudden gasp, his breathing heavy, all Bill could think about was getting his cock back in that mouth.

Bill brought his hand down to his dick. He kept the other on the back of David's head to hold it in place. He brought his cock upwards and let it fall, smacking David right against his face.

"Daddy." David gulped, his voice even sounded slutty. Bill pondered when his son had become such a whore. When had he become such a needy slut. It was like he was suddenly addicted to cock.

"Yes princess?" Bill brought his dick back. He lined his tip up with David's mouth. His lips were covered in spit, even his cheeks were shiny with it. It dribbled down his chin so copiously.

David didn't respond. He simply looked up at his dad. His eyes wide, those bright blue-green globes so filled with need, and his jaw stretched as wide as it could go. It was such a hot fucking look. Like the kid was trying hard to be as accommodating as possible to his dad's fat fucking dick.

"Damn, David. When did you turn into such a faggot?" Bill couldn't help but laugh as he suddenly pushed his cock in. He watched David's eyes bulge as the fullness of the cock entered him and instantly speared the back of his throat.

It was David’s mistake thinking that his father would be as cautious as he was the night before. It hadn't dawned on him that the man was actually holding back until that moment. Until it was too late. He could only watch his father as the man that had raised him essentially force-fed him his cock. His father's eyes full of lust. His mouth hung open with his deep breaths. Bill didn't look like his father. He looked like a horny old man who was getting his cock sucked by someone who was not only willing but wasn't capable of saying no. Not only because they physically couldn't, with a cock down David's throat and his father's hand on his head, David was absolutely powerless, but also because David couldn't bring himself to say it. Somewhere in his mind this just felt right, like this is how real men fuck.

The roughness, the discomfort, the fact that David felt that his pleasure was secondary to his father's, it drove him up a wall. He knew that if he came his father would keep going. Consciously he recognized that as incredibly destructive, but at the same time it turned him on so much.

"You like that fat cock, don't ya?" Bill's voice was like sandpaper on David's ears. He almost wished his dad would shut up. It made him feel slightly uncomfortable but at the same time he couldn't deny it was a turn on.

"You like that cock, princess?" Bill tilted David's head up. Their eyes met. Bill had this big grin on his face. The way he looked at David, the way he held his face, it all caused David to feel a blush.

David couldn't respond. He tried making a noise only to instantly feel his throat contract and gag. He managed a simple hum of confirmation which made his dad's grin widen, it split open into a toothy smile.

"Damn, keep givin me faces like that and I might just have to dick you down again, baby girl." Bill reasserted his grip and pushed his hips forward. The motion shoved a solid inch of his cock into David's mouth before he started gagging. David's face scrunched up tight and he made a retching noise. A noise Bill promptly ignored and began feeding more of hi dick in there.

"Fuuck yeah, swallow that cock." Bill grunted as he suddenly pulled back and then promptly pushed forward once more. David knew what was coming. He knew the second his daddy hugged him that this was coming. He probably should have known better, he probably should be resisting more but instead he was just preparing himself to get used. Something about the way his dad used him made David feel just like... a slut. It excited him, at the same time it comforted him that he could feel this way with someone he could (somewhat) trust.

David's hand moved to wrap around the base of his father's girth. He tried to take control somewhat. Bill seemed to interpret this as enthusiasm instead. David's dad growled happily and pushed harder inwards before drawing his hips back once more.

That's all it took to get Bill to really get going. David's hand slid to Bill's pelvis, his fingers tangling in his pubes while his dad stated to shove his cock in and out. The gurgling sound of David's throat trying to contain such a ridiculously thick piece of meat. David felt sorry for all of his dad's sexual partners before this point. That single thought made David realize that he was now among those people.

As his father began pumping his face, David contemplated the fact that he was just another notch on his father's belt. He knew his dad had a fair few. He had to wonder how many. He felt a pang of jealousy upon trying to comprehend his placement on his father's fuck list.

"You're getting good at this." Bill's voice almost surprised David. It was enough to get a reaction at least. He felt his throat contract and he tried pulling back, though David instantly felt his dad's grip on his head tighten, keeping him in place.

"Shit, don't make me a liar, baby." Bill chuckles as he begins pushing in harder now. David feels the fattest section of his father's dick pressing against the entrance of his throat. Stretching it wide as the sight of his father's pubes approached him.

Bill's breath began to speed up. He was getting excited. This was rare. No one got this far on his dick before. Throating it like this after just the second try? Taking it to the hilt in their hole? If David could take it anally then he'd be one of the best partners Bill had ever had. Bill hated tight holes usually. They were nice and all but something about sloppiness made him hard as a rock. Just the thought of his little David being that loose, that loose because of _him_ was the source of his excitement.

David felt his father's pubes tickling his nose. The thick, wry, unkempt brown hairs shot off in every direction, even into his nostrils. The smell of his father's musk was thick. It made David feel dizzy, it made him feel horny. He felt his dad's balls plop against his chin. He couldn't help but reach down and hold them, or try to. They were so large. They were fat, hairy balls. Almost disgustingly masculine. One was already almost a handful, but two couldn't be contained in David's hand easily. David's other hand slid around to grab his father's ass, trying to tell him to hold it while David tried to adjust.

"Fuuck!" Bill groaned happily before letting out a long sigh of contentedness. He felt so fucking good, with his son's throat wrapped around his fat cock. Those lips tight, squirming around his base, those quick, labored breath on his pelvis. He brought his hands off his son's head for the first time. He brought them to his face to rub them across it like he was stunned.

"Holy fuck you took it all." Bill said through his bright grin. It was praise that made David feel almost accomplished. It made his worries wash away.

David looked up. He looked like he was barely hanging in there, He had a tear run down the side of his face, his throat felt pained slightly, but he felt so full. He could feel his father's cock gush inside him. It pumped that thick, gooey pre almost directly into his stomach.

Bill met his gaze, a proud smile directed at his kid. It felt fatherly to David, satisfying that deeper part of him that desperately wanted his dad's approval. He felt hi father's hand come to hi cheek, wiping away that single tear. That hand then drifted upwards and pulled David's somewhat shaggy hair back. David felt a strange joy at this moment, a joy that was short lived as his father's grip in his hair suddenly tightened.

"Damn, princess." Bill grunted as he pulled back, dragging his cock out until David felt that fat belly pop out of his throat and pull against his lips. "You look so fucking good with this fat dick down your throat." Bill pushed his cock forward, managing a quicker, more aggressive pace. David's hand gripped his father's ass cheek tight as his dad began pumping his face. This was more aggressive than the night before. Bill didn't seem to have much apprehension now, like he wasn't holding back anymore.

The loud gulping, gagging noises that was now escaping David's throat now filled the kitchen. Bill's hips gained speed. The musical noise of his son struggling to contain his cock drove Bill to go further than he he knew he should. He's already blasted passed so many lines he didn't know when he would get his fill. Would bottoming out inside his son mean he bottom out in his desires?

Bill pushed those worries aside. He Decided his enjoyment was more important and that he could process this later. Right now he had a hot mouth around his cock, and that look of his son's mouth struggling as Bill face fucked him, just the fire that it was stoking in his balls, it was intoxicating.

The feeling was short lived. The sound of the phone ringing made them both jumped. David instantly seized up. He looked up at his dad and expected to see any emotion except the one that was on his dad's face. The annoyance his father displayed. He reached over and grabbed the counter phone.

"Fuckin..." Bill growled angrily as he looked at the object in his hand. He looked down at David with an almost disappointed expression that made David feel like he fucked up somehow. Apparently not enough to make him stop.

"Hello?" Bill put the phone to his ear. He kept his eyes on David and slowly began dragging David's head back and forth by his hair while the voice on the other side of the phone said something incomprehensible.

"Yeah, this is his dad." David nearly gagged. He had been trying to keep it quiet but the loud noise of David's throat contracting around his father's cock. Bill raised an eyebrow as if to say "really?" but didn't react otherwise.

"Yeah." Bill hid his annoyance in his voice well. His eyes were locked onto David. It was hard to keep his eyes open at this point. He can feel tears welling up inside his eyes. David felt a sudden anxiety. He realized what day it was, that it was a school day. That they were probably calling about him skipping school.

"He wasn't feeling too well today, yeah." Bill hummed as he began pumping back and forth. "Make up work?" His voice sounded apathetic, like he wasn't truly paying attention. His eyes were locked onto David, or maybe his dick which was disappearing in and out of David's mouth.

"Yeah, lemme get a piece of paper." David felt his dad shift. He watched his dad's shorts hit the floor and the man walked forward awkwardly, he didn't miss a pump of his cock though. Soon David felt the wooden doors of the counter cabinets against his back, his head pushed hard against them. His dad pushed all the way back inside his mouth as he reached over and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper out of one of the drawers near his head.

"Alright, shoot." David could hear his dad's voice but he could no longer see the man as he leaned over the counter. His father's hairy chest loomed over him like a daunting omen.

"Yeah, he ain't gonna let his grades dip. I'll make sure of that." Bill chuckled and then he did something surprising. He reached down, he slid his hand between the back of his son's head and the cabinet and he began moving.

"Yeah I went there. I'm that Bill Bishop, heh yeah. This Mitch Lewis?" David gagged again but his father didn't stop, in fact he sped up. "Yeah, hey dude, long time no see."

David couldn't believe what he was hearing. His dad was having a casual conversation with his principal while fucking him in the face. The thought was so absurd to David that he couldn't believe it was happening.

"Yeah, divorced for three years now." David felt the drool start to get dragged from his throat. the slimy, precum-saliva concoction was dribbling down his chin onto his shirt. He felt those thick pubes mush against his face, getting increasingly moist. He was somewhat thankful because without that padding it would be painful, but at the same time his father's pubes where painting his face with the frothy liquid.

David suddenly let out particularly loud noise as his throat involuntarily contracted. he felt slimy liquid explode out his lips and splash across his face. It was loud enough to surprise Bill who leaned back and looked down at him. He held the phone a few inches from his face and he had this grinning look on his face.

David knew his face looked like a mess. His face felt hot, he knew he had tears rolling down his face. Not to mention the sweat and the spit.

From the phone, David could hear his principal's voice: "Fuckin another whore in tour free time bishop?" It was so weird hearing the man talk like that. David always saw his principal as a hard headed stickler. Like he'd never had fun in his life, much less swore. Apparently adults acted differently when teens weren't around.

"Oh uhh, nah, the dog got into the garbage." Bill looked right into David's eyes as he began to slip his dick almost all the way back. It caused David to nearly vomit. He could feel it. He was only thankful that he hadn't ate that morning. "Yeah, I'm taking her to the vet later."

Bill rolled his eyes, clearly growing tired of entertaining his son's principal. He pulled his cock free, it was covered so completely in David's throat slime. It dribbled off onto the floor. David was huffing, but he could now at least breath.

"Pregnant? Nah." David's eyes widened. He looked up at his dad, his heart jumped in his chest. Though his sudden, strange panic was soon interrupted by his dad's ridiculously fat cock smacking him right across the face.

"Listen, yeah, gotta take care of the kid and all." Bill positioned his cock back at David's lips. David couldn't look him in the eye. He was looking at his father's hand, the golden band around his finger. This was the first time David realized he actually still wore it.

Bill proceeded to stroke his dick. Precum oozed out of his head while David's lips wrapped around the tip and eagerly sucked away.

"Yeah, yeah." Bill grunted even more apathetically. He pushed his dick into David's mouth a little more before bringing his hand around to tangle into David's hair. David could feel the grossness on his father's hand rub off into his dark brown locks.

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you later." David looked up to his father, just in time to see the man sigh in annoyance before hanging up the phone and nearly tossing it across the counter.

"Goddamn." Was all he said before bringing his other hand down. Bill's big bear paw-like hands encased David's head so easily. They held him in place while his father pulled his cock out. David felt his lips get tugged along too.

"Dad-Daddy wait." David stammered just in time to get a face full of cock. His dad's thrust was restrained but no less brutal. He felt the slick dick smear across his cheek after it couldn't find entry into his mouth. His dad's large ball sack smashing into his face.

"Fuck, open up, princess. We can talk later." Bill growled as he pulled his dick back. He gripped it with his other hand now while the one that remained on David's head slid down slightly. David felt his father's rough thumb caress his cheek. He felt that calloused digit brush past his lips and gently guide his chin to open his mouth before that same slimy finger slid in. David tasted his father's cock by proxy.

"You have such a hot fuckin mouth." Bill moaned just before withdrawing his finger and quickly replacing it with his dick.

David didn't have time to really get a word in. He knew what was coming at this point and all he could do was relax his jaw. Sure enough he felt his father sink his hips inwards. His hand quickly coming back up to the side of David's head to hold it as his dick was force fed down his throat.

This felt like a feeding tube, or at least how David imagined a feeding tube would feel. It stretched his sensitive throat lining out, gushing and leaking thick, salty liquids out. He had trouble breathing around it. Already David was feeling light headed.

It took Bill mere seconds to bury his shaft into David's throat this time. That familiar feeling of his sweaty pubes against his son's nose. The reality of how fucked up this was hit him hard and _it turned him on._ He had no hope. Bill felt his self control dwindling as he looked down at David's lips so stretched out over his cock.

He let loose.

With one, almost painfully slow draw back, Bill began the process. He pushed forward, pulled outward. In and out. He felt David's hands clamor to him, tangle into his hairs, grip his ass, scratch at him.

"Fuck, sorry, one minute baby!" Bill groaned. "So fucking close." He leaned his head back and pumped away. Compared to last night the pace was breezy. Though no less mind shattering for David. Life altering.

The sound of Bill's hands banging against the cabinets as he cushioned David's head as he skull-fucked his son invaded the halls of the house. Bill simultaneously jerked his hips back and forth while he moved David's head without a care in the world. The guttural noises coming from David's throat was like music to him. Beautiful noises.

It didn't take long either. David probably knew before his dad did. Just the slight shift in his dick, the way it swelled up. His balls drew up ever so slightly.

"So fuckin close..." Bill grunted. But he wasn't close, he was already there. David could feel it. The undulations against his lips, the way it made his dad's cock swell in his throat, and then the harsh pounding sensation of his dad's cock shooting off inside him, dumping all his see inside David's stomach.

Bill at first thrust forward, burying his cock fully inside. He smashed his hips into his son's face. David saw white. Bill began to pull out just at that moment. David felt it spewing out incredibly hot cum. He clamped down around it. He then felt it suddenly splatter his cheeks. He gasped, getting a big lungful of his dad's seed in that moment. His mouth filled with it almost instantly. And as his dad's cock plopped free he got a face full of it as well.

David felt like he was drowning in it. His dad's jizz was so fucking thick. So creamy. Almost like yogurt in consistency. It dripped to the ground in wet, splats while David fell forward, coughing loudly.

Bill fell back almost, he was trying to get back so David could breath. He hadn't accounted for his cum shot, until it was happening. He stumbled into the counter directly behind him ad sank to the floor. He looked at David and David looked back.

That face was covered in cum. His mouth hung open, drool and his own white cream dripped to the floor. David's eyes were red and watery. Bill was sure if there just wasn't so much fucking _jizz_ everywhere he would be able to see those telltale tears on his son's cheek.

Slowly David recovered. He wondered how his father managed any kind of relationship when he fucked like that. So aggressive, so self centered. Then David glanced at his wedding ring and realized his father didn't manage it at all. He just fucked.

"You okay?" Bill asked after a solid minute of just standing there, staring each other down.

David tried to make a noise but what came out was a wet, garbly noise that resembled a word and it immediately led to him coughing. Now not only his cunt was sore, but now his throat was out of commission too.

"Y-eah." David finally managed. Though it sounded no better than before. He looked at the tiled floor beneath him. His clothes covered in god knows what, his face felt sticky, his stomach felt fucking bloated as fuck, he didn't even want to eat anymore. The taste and the smell lingered on his tongue and nose. Like it was still inside of him, like those pubes were still smearing against his face.

Bill watched his son look down, so incredibly broken. He knew then he had massively fucked up.


	9. First Class Father

**Nine: First Class Father**

The day was beautiful. The birds were chirping, the sun was beaming, it sat at a nice temperature that was just bordering on hot, and the grass around the school was freshly cut which combined with the slight breeze to give the surrounding area a particular homey smell. It made David feel even more conflicted.

It had been a few days since he'd been with his father. Things were definitely different around the house. Bill tried to make it normal again but David kept getting vibes from him. Idle stares, longing gazes, and they weren't at David's face. David wanted to be mad at his father for being a pervert but at the same time David knew he was staring too.

They hadn't been together since. Bill has been oddly distant physically, and David was nervous about pressing the issue. He was still limping after all.

"Dude, you look like you got raaaaailed." Peter caught up with David, wrapping a fat arm around David's neck. David nearly stumbled. Peter wasn't a small guy. He wore his old football jersey which barely fit his body, his belly hung out the underside. Peter was sweaty, he was clearly heading to practice, which David wished he could too.

"Fuck off." David grunted, his enthusiasm wasn't into his favorite phrase.

"What was that? You got railed?!" Peter called out just a little too loud as he tugged his arm tighter around David's neck. David felt a hotness between his legs as a result.

"Dude!" David laughed. He felt Peter's sweaty pit hair against the back of his throat, his shitty old spice deodorant mixing with his natural BO like he layered it on way too thick.

David had to wonder if this was what it was like to be a girl or if this was something to do with the 99% of him that was still a dude. He was just eternally attracted to every fucking dude. Even the nerdy kid in math class David used to call Armpit because his name was Arnold Pitt and he always had this smell to him, it wasn't BO but it was like, David could smell how much he jacked off, he smelled musky. But now that scent was turning him on.

"I just fucking, fell off my porch, Fuck off." David grunted with more enthusiasm. He pulled from Peter's arm.

"That sounds plausible." Peter grinned at David. He spoke jokingly but somehow sounded as if he at the same time didn't believe David's excuse.

Across the parking lot Bill watched hawk eyed. He felt a pang of jealousy as he watched his son get out of school and play with his friend. He felt an instant sinking feeling upon realizing it was jealousy. Bill was always a jealous man. Ironic considering he himself was very bad at keeping his dick in his pants.

There was just something about David though. No one looked at him like that in a long time, not even his wife. That longing, desperate look that made his cock rock fucking hard. That and the fact that he was able to take Bill's cock so fucking easily, well "easily", meant that he was a rarity for Bill. It only made him want to fuck the kid more.

If David was any other kid he would be all over that shit, corrupting the fuck out of him, drilling him until he was pregnant, telling him to drop out of school, knocking him up over and over, watching him swell, part of him wanted that with David, then there was the sane part of him that realized that  _ David was his son. _

Bill knew he'd fuck anyone up if he did that. He'd done it before. He'd probably do it with someone else again soon. Lately his dick was just so fucking hard all the time. He'd wake up with it sticking to his thigh, his sheets wet and crusty, his dick didn't want to go down. Bill knew that relationships weren't his strong suit. His marriage ended in disaster, it was never strong to begin with. They only got married because Bill felt obligated to. He knocked her up out of high school. David was younger than she was then, and he'd fucking kill David if he did something like that, but at the same time, if  _ Bill _ did something like that to him, preemptively, David wouldn't have the chance, right?

That was a bad thought. Bill knew it. He shook his head, realizing he was thinking about being in a relationship with his own  _ son  _ and it was kind of fucked up. It's just that. It happened, and Bill really liked it, and he loved David and all, and they were finally getting along. But what if that's what David wanted? Would he be a bad dad for indulging? If his son was initiating would he be in the wrong?

Their eyes met after a moment, David's eyes got big and he turned away. Bill smiled and waved but David didn't seem to have the same enthusiasm.

"Dude, your dad is so hot." Peter's voice made David feel a sudden lurching in his stomach. "You think I ever have a chance with him? Because damn, dude." 

David felt jealous. He didn't want to feel it but he did. He sighed and tried to suppress the situation.

"He's only into pussy." David looked up at Peter who was idly "adjusting" the front of his shorts.

"Damn, like. I am too, but like, not enough to get one. I like my dick." Peter brought his hand under his shirt and scratched at his chest, his shirt rode up over his round midsection.

"Fuck off.' David rammed his shoulder into Peter's side. His enthusiasm temporarily coming back.

"Dude, when are you coming back to practice? They got Simpson as my training partner and his ass isn't nearly as nice to look at." Peter groaned as he cut off David. He blocked off David's view of his dad.

"I think I just got another week and a half." David sighed. "I'm like, I dunno, my dad says I can come back but my mom is like super pissed I went to practice that one time.."

"Call her a bitch, you're your daddy's boy, or wait, no, he calls you his princess now right?" Peter grinned brightly. His facial expression gave way what he was thinking about with that comment. Like it was plastered all over his face.

David pursed his lips. He didn't like to be compared to his dad like that. Even though he knows he favors the man more, but he had felt for a long time that he had made definitive progress towards becoming his own person. Comments like that hurt somewhat. Now it felt even worse, considering he knew exactly how much self control his dad lacked.

"I'll do that when I don't wanna play football ever again." David rolled his eyes, burying his frustration at Peter's joke deeper down.

  
  


"How was school?" It was the first thing that David had heard from his father all day. David intentionally left on the bus before his dad was even down in the kitchen. They hadn't talked much since that day actually. His dad was only picking him up today because his older brother's car broke down.

"It was alright." David sat in his dad's truck. The large red vehicle almost felt too big and too small at the same time. He sank into the seat, feeling the fake leather wrap around him.

"You wanna hit someplace to eat before we get home?" Bill asked as he pulled out of the parking spot. His truck roared to life. David felt it vibrate through his body, especially in his groin.

"Uhh, nah, I'm not that hungry." David looked to the side, out the window, like a pouty teenager.

The truck somehow even smelled like his dad. It made the whole situation even worse. It made David feel those butterflies, that tingle, that need.

"You been doin alright?" David actually felt that question. Like it was his dad somehow, in a round about way, acknowledging he had kind of fucked up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Still kind of sore, but like. I can talk again." David turned his head. He tried to sound curt but he was pretty off his mark with hoe he displayed his emotions lately. He just felt like everyone got the wrong impression.

"No no, not that." Bill couldn't help but chuckle. He wasn't expecting that kind of response either. David always surprised him like that. Always kept Bill on his toes.

David looked at his dad. He wore an old t-shirt that fit him a little too nice. His chest was so full, his arms bulged out. The sleeve was so tight around his arm that it was trapped between the crevice made by his bicep and deltoid.

"I heard you throwing up this morning. You coming down with something?" Bill kept his eyes on the road as he talked.

The clarification instantly changed the atmosphere of the car. David was quiet for a moment as he realized what his dad was asking. _ He was asking if he was pregnant. _ David hadn't thought about it. It crossed his mind but it wasn't possible... was it?

"Doc said it was too early. I mean, It's not fully developed in there yet so like, I can't really." David explained. It was a lie, Dr. Brooks said it wasn't likely, unheard of, but theoretically possible.

"Oh yeah, I guess. I mean like, even if you were, like, I dunno." Bill grinned nervously and gave David a passing glance before turning back to the road. 

"What?" David pushed the topic. He looked over at his dad. He was pretty obviously trying to make his dad uncomfortable. It was really the only power he had over him.

"Never mind, it's nothing." Bill leaned away from David. He rested his arm on the arm rest on the door, his eyes narrowed as he looked straight at the road.

"Like, it'd be yours?" It was an attempt at teasing but the words felt differently coming out than they did in his head. The look his dad gave him. David never saw it before. Like a strange mix of horniness, confusion, anger, and surprise. 

Bill entertained the thought, just idly, but when it came to spoken words it just felt more real. It made him feel nervous, sick, but at the same time he felt his dick get hard. It was a taboo, shit like that had to be illegal. As if fucking a high schooler wasn't already.

"I mean, it would be right?" Bill asked nervously. He sounded more serious this time. The tension clearly made him more angry. It also didn't help that he was pretty sexually frustrated as is.

"You're asking if I've fucked anyone else?" David was genuinely flabbergasted. Was his dad genuinely that jealous? At the same time though, David realized that he knew exactly where his father was coming from. Bill may have not been the best father, but he tried, he enjoyed it.

"Just forget it." Bill grunted angrily. David recognized that tone. The tiredness, the anger, the restrained emotions. David had ridden in a car with his parents enough to recognize it.

"No, it's fine, I mean, I haven't." David said. He felt really bad now for his earlier attempts to be combative. It felt sore. It brought back bad memories.

"Uh... okay. I mean..." David knew what his dad was about to say, that David i a big boy and he can do what he want, but at the same time that other side of him didn't want to say that.

"We can stop talking about it." David reached over and patted his dad's shoulder. Now he was giving him an easy out.

"Uhh, sure, if you say so, princess." David winced slightly.  _ That word _ went straight to his groin. It was made all the worse by hi lingering finger on his dad's shoulder. He squeezed his dad's big traps.

"You know I'm not really a girl, right?" David tried to remove his hand, but he couldn't bring himself to it. He eyed his father. He was taking advantage of his dad's disciplined driving skills to look down between his legs. His dad was wearing a pair of jeans. His cock was clearly snaking down one of his legs, like he had no underwear on at all.

"Nah, you're my princess now, kiddo. No changing that." David reached over, grabbing David's head and he ruffled his hair. He looked over just in time t catch David staring at his groin.

"You uuh, sure you don't wanna  _ stop _ somewhere?" Bill's words didn't seem too strange at first but as David looked up, their meaning washed over them. 

David's eyes grew wider. His dad was outright propositioning him now. After all that he was asking his son if he wanted to fuck. David was equally disgusted as he was turned on by the thought.

"I'm uuh. Dad..." David gulped. His dad's hand fell down and gripped his thigh as the drove past a light. The car rumbling harder as Bill picked up speed. "Daddy..." Bill looked at David, his grin was bright, lecherous, excited.

"There's a uhh, truck stop down the road over here..." Bill mentioned casually. David's heart was beating fast.

"I'm not hungry." David said in a split second decision to take the offer at face value. Instantly it shut down the mood they both were feeling. Just in time too apparently because bill's hand was dangerously close to David's groin and David knew if his dad reached there he would be completely enthralled by him.

"Oh uhh, okay." Bill removed his hand. "I think your brothers wanted pizza, if that's okay." Bill shifted in his seat. He looked annoyed again and David felt bad. David wanted to explain. To give some excuse, but he knew any words he spoke would take too long to get out. The second he told his dad that he actually wanted that he would be on the side of the road with David's legs in the air. It was more complicated than that. 

The feelings David had were complicated and he was far too young to understand them. Much worse to have them in regards to an older man, even worse with that man being his own father.

"Yeah, uhh, pizza is fine. Can we get sausage and mushrooms?" David spoke casually, trying to ease the mood but he wasn't sure if his dad was buying it.

"Uh, yeah. That's fine." Bill sighed before he shifted in his seat once more, as if drawing attention to the fact he was uncomfortable. He brought a hand down and pushed his cock around slightly, but it couldn't be comfortable. It made David feel even worse.

They both knew why they couldn't. David had a future. Bill was nearly three times his age and his biological dad to boot. It couldn't get any more messed up. But David was already trying to think of ways to accommodate, to justify, excuses, excuses, excuses. Bill on the other hand on some level respected his son for being able to say no, but at the same time, his dick was hard. He knew what he was going to do while they waited for the delivery driver...


	10. Lapses in Judgement

**Ten: Lapses in Judgment**

The following days were odd. They were oddly normal, like there were moments where he thought his dad was going to make a move, where he almost wished his dad would, but he didn't. David was on his last week of his medication and he still was feeling a little sick but when it did hit him it never lasted.

What's worse was Bill's way of coping. He had taken up running and working out around the house. Yoga in the living room, running around the neighborhood, the garage had a pull up bar in it and he always seemed to be at it when David was around. Tight shirts, short shorts, sweat. David decided he probably wasn't trying to tease, but if he was he was doing a damn fine job of it.

David was thinking about thing while he was doing his homework. He did it in the kitchen to avoid distractions. If he was in his room there was a million and one things he could be doing besides this, down here there was nothing. He felt a slight pull to the TV in the living room, his video games calling to him with little voices in his head saying "Just one round" or "Just 10 minutes" but he knew well enough that that one will become two, that ten minutes would become an hour. But he was already over this.

The pen tapped loudly on the dinner table, papers spread out for ease of viewing and reference, it denoted an importance that wasn't there. David looked at his phone, intentionally placed just a little too far out of his reach to where it wouldn't be easy to reach out and grab

Bill was out, somewhere, David didn't know where. His older brother was gone on a school trip, touring colleges for the week, his little brother was at their mom's for his designated week with her. It was just David and Bill, and that made David nervous.

David couldn't help but wonder where his father was. Was he out hooking up? Was he shopping David thought to text him but then again, he didn't want to come off too needy. He just felt... bad. He knew it was stupid, but he kind of felt like he had to make sure his dad was okay. And there was definitely something in David that wanted more cock from his father.

As David's thoughts turned to his dad he pulled his legs together. The loose shorts around his legs bunched up. For a brief second he forgot that he had a cunt and expected a tight, crushing feeling on his balls but nothing came, just an achy neediness.

The chair scooted back slightly as David fell back into it. He looked at his homework in frustration and then down a his groin. He hadn't touched himself since that day and he was feeling pint up as fuck. He reached down and lifted his sweater up slightly. It was his brother's old sweater that David wore for warmth. The old Packers logo had long faded to the point that there was barely a tinge of yellow on the front. It felt tighter on him than it used to. It kind of made him feel hot. 

He brought his arm out of the sleeve and slid it down and out. The sweater half hung off him as he rubbed his chest. His pecs had come in and they were nice, decent handfuls. He barely had any chest hair yet, he was working on it. He wanted...

David wanted to look like his dad when he was older.

It kind of made him feel shit for admitting that to himself. But it was the truth. His dad was a hot fucker and he wanted to be  _ that. _ He was on his way, he had the genes, he just had to keep working for it.

A slight wave of horniness washed over David. His hand traced along his muscled body, feeling the light hairs poking out. The last week or so they had grown in significantly actually. His tiny chest peach fuzz had spread and grown darker, his abs now had a full treasure trail. He followed the line of hair with his fingers, his hand slipped into the band of his shorts.

Sometimes David felt a phantom boner. He didn't want to admit it though but he was getting used to it. He never really got to use his dick much, which might have something to do with it. But he didn't hate having a cunt between his leg. The feeling of being filled excited him. He liked getting fucked.

David shifted in his seat, his shorts slid down his waist. He didn't want them off totally, he just wanted them lower. With his wrist he pushed down the elastic band while his fingers slid along his entrance. It sent a shiver down his spine.

He thought about his dad. The man had taken what happened well, better than David wanted him to. Better than David did. His dad threw himself into working out. He took more shifts at the station even if he didn't need to. Running was the worst. His dad ran nearly 6 miles in a day, he came in covered in sweat, he smelled. It made David's head feel light.

Meanwhile the dildo under David's mattress saw regular use since he bought it a week ago. David couldn't help it. He just got so horny with his dad around. Even if his dad basically forced himself on him. Afterwards, David had, issues, but letting it settle, he did want it, he was asking for it, his dad gave him plenty of opportunities to say no.

David felt his soft fingers penetrate his opening. He imagined it was his dad fingering him, but it didn't feel the same. His dad's hands were rough, manly, the skin dragged along whatever it touched, his were softer.

It paled in comparison to what his dad had done to him. When he had his dick, his girlfriend never even brought him half as much pleasure. His girlfriend who he hadn't spoken to in a week. He barely even thought about her anymore. Just his dad.

David began thrusting into his hand. He wasn't leaking all that much. His dad just had a way. Thinking about it got him excited. His heart raced, he felt heat in his face, in his head. It felt wrong, it felt so fucking wrong.

The thought felt so wrong in his head, it almost made him feel guilty, but he also felt so hot at the same time. He let his body relax, his belly jutted out slightly. He'd been feeling sick for about a week now. He'd felt bloated a little bit too. Last week he noticed he'd gained a pound. He knew he should be more worried, but the idea of what these symptoms meant terrified him as much as it excited him.

What if his dad knocked him up? David pushed his stomach out slightly, it felt almost comfortable as he did so, he ran his free hand over it gently. It was the first time he allowed himself to consider the possibility.

Then there was a clack. David jumped. His hand flung out of his shorts. His hand slid through his shirt and tried to find the hole. but by the time the back door in the kitchen opened up he ran out of time. David leaned over the table, trying to act casual.

"Hey kid." His dad's voice was solid, breathless. He wondered which way his dad walked around. David nervously looked to his left and wondered if his dad walked right by the window and saw him fingering himself.

"Hey." David responded. He had his hand on his chest, idly fiddling with his chest hair. He was trying hard to look natural but he felt his heart pounding.

"Over your cold yet?" David's eyes were down. He tried to focus on the grain of the table. There was a pattern in the cherry red wood that looked like a weird face. it always scared him as a kid, but these days he thought it looked like some kind of hobo.

"Uh, yeah, I think. I don't feel sick today, though I say that now." David looked up. It was a mistake.

Bill was standing there. He ran shirtless, of course. The fucker was hot and he knew it. David had overheard him at a BBQ a year ago bragging about him running shirtless for the stares. His hair was matted to his chest. He looked like he just got out of the shower, but it was sweat. He'd been growing his mustache out, David didn't know why. It was thick and bushy, his stubble around his cheeks was only slightly dark. He was staring into the fridge, scanning it for a leftover Gatorade or a water.

"That's good." Bill said without looking over at David. He leaned into the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. He closed the fridge and turned to the dining room. He caught David staring at him and grinned. David hated that the most. Like his father knew but refused to do anything about it.

"Homework?" Bill said with that smile. He placed a hand on the back of the chair as he dunked the bottle back and began to swallow in big, long gulps.

"Uh, yeah. Not due until next week but, just thought I'd try." David shook his head, trying to look back at his homework. He got somewhere halfway between his paper and his dad. His eyes on the corner of the table.

"Anything I can help with?"Bill said with a huff. He walked over to David's side of the table. 

"Uh, no I got it. I think." David muttered but his voice trailed off as he looked up and saw his dad approaching. Hi father's water bottle found its spot on the corner next to his phone. David's face turned red. He heard his dad sniffing suddenly. He looked up and saw his dad making a face, like he smelled something and couldn't place it. One hand on the back of David's chair and the other. David watched in terror as his dad raised his arm and flashed that sweaty armpit. David felt a sudden sinking feeling in his gut.

"You smell that?" David took in a breath, but all he could smell was his dad's body odor. That musky smell that made his stomach ache with need.

"Uh, I don't smell anything." David leaned back in his seat. His dad's hand found its way to his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. David hated that. How fucking good his father made him feel.

Bill narrowed his eyes, but then they widened, almost like he realized something. David immediately broke eye contact and looked down at his papers before he could see his dad's reaction. He didn't want to think about what it was his dad was sniffing out.

"It's just uhh, boring shit. I don't need help with it. I just can't focus on it." David explained. His subject shift was less than subtle but he didn't want to dwell on the topic.

"Well as long as it's not that stupid new math shit I think I can help." Bill said in a huff as his hand slid down into his waistband. He looked almost like a cowboy. The way his thumb dragged his shorts down, so his pubes poked out, so his musky cock scent was right on eye level with David.

"It's just social studies." David said, feeling his mouth dry up. He kept side eyeing his dad's hand.

"Sounds like boring shit." Bill grunted. He removed his hand from David's shoulder and grabbed his water bottle again. He brought it to his lips and drank it. He seemingly had a thirst because as he gulped it down a little bit slipped out, a slight stream ran down his chin onto his pecs. David watched as it dribbled down his abs like a pachinko puck before disappearing into the thick mess of hair.

"Why do you got you arm like that?" Bill asked. The question was enough to shock David out of his staring, to make him realize he was staring in the firsts place.

"Oh uhh, dunno, just bored." David almost stammered. "Look, I'll just uhh, do this tomorrow." David stood up and began shuffling the papers together.

"What are we eating tonight?" David continued trying to find a subject that wouldn't lead to him wanting his dad's sweaty cock.

"Shit, uhh, I dunno." David gulped. His dad was swearing more around him lately. It made him feel almost excited. Like more of an adult. He wondered if it was because his dad viewed him as one of the guys or if it was because he was more comfortable with him now.

"I'm about tired of pizza, so I might just see whatever frozen stuff we got in the fridge." Bill sighed in such a disinterested fashion that it made David's insides lurch.

"I think we had uhh, chicken and rice mix in the fridge." David felt a tug in his being. He knew he should leave but he also didn't want to. He wanted to look at his dad more. And David did, his eyes dragging along his dad's body, eventually landing on his face.

"What are you looking at?" Bill said with an incredulous chuckle. He rubbed his chin and winked. He knew exactly what David was looking at, he was convinced. But David didn't want to blurt it out.

"When are you going to shave?" David thought about just saying what he wanted. At the same time he knew he shouldn't. But he didn't feel ready for that. Though he did somewhat realize he didn't have the most time to "have fun" with his equipment.

"Whenever I damn well please." Bill's grin grew wider. He licked his upper lip as if teasingly. The fat, bushy thing blended in with his stubble somewhat. The dark hair of his chin and cheeks weren't long but they were dense. they blended into his upper lip into a thick, bushy patch.

Bill immediately began to chuckle. "Why? Don't like it?" he brought his hand to his lip and began to run his thumb and forefinger through it.

"No, it's just..." David felt his heart pound as he watched his dad stroke his lips, it reminded him of the strokes against his cunt. "You kinda look like a porn star." David forced a smile, though he knew he had fucked up the second he said it. Was it that hard to stay off the subject of sex?

"Damn, kid. I think you watch too much porn" Bill teased. A cock grin plastered on his face that made David feel such a ridiculous mix of anger and horniness. Then the man reached down and slid his water bottle into his waistband.

David's face immediately turned red. He tried to think of a come back but he already felt incredibly flustered.

"You sure you're okay, kid?" Bill's voice sounded close, it made David jerk his head and his dad was suddenly standing over him. his sweaty skin radiated heat. It made David's skin prickle.

"I uhh, yeah, I'm just..." David gulped, he looked up at his dad, that smile still on his dad's face, adorned with that stupid mustache. David felt a phantom boner right then, his head looked down in astonishment just to check but then he realized that he didn't get boners anymore.

"Ay, eyes up here, princess." Bill grunted. It was a nickname David hadn't heard in a while. It made his heart beat, his face turned even more red. Seeing his dad standing there like that. Just looking like such a dad. His broad shoulders, hairy chest, his mustache that made Tom Selleck's look like a cheap ripoff.

"I uhh, sorry. My mind is in the gutter lately." David mentioned with some hesitance. He let out a gulp. He had wanted so bad for his dad to be the one to take him, to use him, to break him in. He had been slowly figuring out how he should push the right buttons and he only ended up pushing his own.

"Yeah? You're a teenager, that's natural." Bill brought his hand up and ruffled David's hair, David's eyes darted to his dad's armpit.

"I mean, I say that and I still think about dirty shit all the time. Think of it as something you learn to deal with." Bill's words didn't comfort David. Becoming his father was something David was excited and fearful of all at the same time.

There was a question hanging in the air though. It was right on the tip of Bill's tongue. David could hear the words without even being said and Bill knew the answer before he even asked.

The tension in the room was palpable. Like a thick fog that David felt he could cut with a knife. He knew his dad felt it too. The way he was standing so close. David wanted it so bad.

"Uh, would you hate me if I said I was gay?" David asked. It was a weight that was on his chest for a while. Something he'd been pondering after he'd fucked himself on his dildo, since before he'd had sex with his dad really. What if he was? Was his father like that too? The man seemed incredibly into it that one night but then again, his dad also was probably a sex addict. How much of it David spurred on himself he wasn't sure.

"Dunno. Don't think you can be gay with a cunt between your legs." Bill stated it so matter of factually that David felt the man had thought about the same thing himself.

"I mean, what about when I go back and I still like it?" David felt himself speaking more freely. He felt more comfortable, or at least he was attempting to force himself into being more comfortable. It honestly helped, it felt like a stepping stone to the genuine emotion.

"Dunno, guess learn to take it up the ass?" Bill shrugged. "Anal is fun too, you know. I mean, I rarely get to because, you know." Bill nodded his head between his legs to his cock. It was hard to tell if he was hard or not.

"I guess. But uhh, what if I like, uuh, not having a cock?" David posed the question and Bill seemed genuinely surprised by it. He looked at David as if he was trying to comprehend not wanting a dick. Like having one was the best thing in the world.

"You're not coming out as tra-" Bill began but immediately David cut him off.

"No, uhh, nothing like that. Like, I like body hair, and uhh, muscles, and sweat, I like having them, and I don't like girly stuff, it's just..." David gulped audibly. He seemed almost hesitant. All the while Bill looked down at himself, even though David was describing vague things he somehow knew that he was also talking about him. Like he knew he was responsible for turning his own son into a pervert into hairy, older men.

Bill's breath began to speed up as he listened to his son talk. He felt what almost knew where David was going with this. It excited him immensely. He felt his heart pounding and it felt like it was pumping directly into his cock.

"I just keep thinking about..." David took a breath in. "About when you, when we did it." David felt his gut churn and flutter. he felt nervous as balls but at the same time he was excited to get this off his chest.

"Yeah?" Bill grinned, his dick so hard now that it was blatantly tenting his running shorts.

"Yeah, and like, I uhh, I mean. I kinda want to do it again with you." David gulped. He felt almost bad for admitting it. He looked up at his dad, he realized he had been staring at his dad's dick all this time. The look on his dad's face was conflicted. This upset David more than it made him feel good. He thought his dad wanted this. Had everything about this situation been his misinterpretation.

"I'm your dad." Bill stated and it made David suddenly feel incredibly nervous.

"Yeah, but, uhh..." David tried to think of an argument that didn't make him sound like a creep or a pervert. At this point he felt he was just fucking up his relationship. "Never mind. I'm jut, uhh, I had a weir thought." David immediately pulled back and tried to walk away, but his dad's arm was on his shoulder seconds later.

"Nah, kid not like that." Bill grunted. He sounded like he was dealing with some internal turmoil here. If only David knew.

The truth was Bill wanted it as much as his son did. He was struggling so hard to not take his boy and dick him down right then and there. His son being so fucking bashful like that was hell on his cock and heart strings.

"It's not right what you and me did." Bill sighed heavily. He held David close. His hands on his son's shoulders. David felt his dad's sweat leak into his shirt.

"Y-yeah, I know, I just uhh." David stammered. He had a stunned look in his eyes. Like he was unsure what to do with the signals his dad was giving.

"Yeah, I know kid. This dick ain't easy to forget." Bill chuckled, "I didn't mean to get you all fucked up kid. You're still young and I'm not really the kind of guy you wanna get in with." Bill brought David in for a hug. He pulled him tight.

In that moment, Bill realized that David was 100% his son. Not even a whole second had passed before he felt his son's hand on his cock, his son's face motor boating his chest. Bill immediately recoiled.

David's face looked shiny with the sweat that rubbed off Bill's pecs. He had that wide eyed, kid in the candy jar look on his face. David's hand on his groin was firm and unrelenting, but of course bill didn't put much space between them to begin with.

"Fucking hell, kid." Bill exclaimed with a large grin on his face. David immediately looked sheepish, almost innocent,  _ corruptible. _

"Sorry." David didn't remove his hand. In fact he even began stroking it. He clearly noticed his dad's erection at this point, registered it in his brain as something he was causing. Something he could take advantage of.

"Can we make a deal?" The words cascaded out of David's lips like a siren's call.


	11. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Eleven: Down the Rabbit Hole**

"Can we make a deal?" David gulped as he immediately dropped to his knees and pushed his dad's shorts down along with his underwear. He pushed his dad's legs up and pulled his shorts off over his shoes, as if trying to deny him the opportunity to easily push him away and pull them back on.

"I mean looks like you already made up your mind, princess." Bill pushed David's head back. That fucking slutty grin on his son's face made his cock lurch forward.

"I mean, I only got a few pills left. I mean, if you just want to do it, while I got it..." David sounded so nervous and needy. How could Bill say no to that? Not only because it was his kid and he wanted to help him in whatever way he could but because Bill also couldn't control himself and wanted that needy face all over his cock. And that "deal", it was just enough a concession that Bill felt his apprehension about it begin to fade. He got the feeling that David was offering for similar reasons for why he was accepting.

With a heavy growl, Bill rolled his head along his shoulders. He looked down at David, he grabbed his dick and David's head in one motion and just swung his cock right across his son's cheek.

"Daddy!" David gasped. It made Bill's dick feel hard as fuck.

"You been thinking about this while fucking yourself on your dildo?" Bill said as he let his fat dick fall more softly on his son's face. The way David winced and whimpered as it landed on his face. Though his eyes widened when he heard his dad mention the dildo.

"Yeah, I know about it, Kid, I'm your dad, you know you can't slip shit past me." Bill growled as he lined his cock head up with David's mouth.

"I hope you've been practicing, baby." Bill smiled almost sadistically as he pushed his hips forward. David tried throating his dildo at a few points in the last week, he practiced on a shampoo bottle. He didn't know if he got any better, but as his father shoved his cock in he kept expecting to fee that slight pang, that uncomfortable stretching sensation. He was expecting it so much that when his dad's cock hit the back of his throat he gagged because it didn't hit him as hard as it did last time.

"Careful, princess." Bill gently patted David's cheek. He sounded reassuring, but of course he didn't stop. David wasn't sure if his dad knew the meaning of stop.

"Fuuuck, it's been too long." Bill grunted as he pushed his cock in with a short thrust. The sound it made in David's throat was wet.

David watched with wide eyes as his dad's fat cock slowly disappeared into his mouth. He watched the fattest section of his dad's dick, the large, bulging midsection that made it look like a giant potato or an eggplant. It was growing ever close, and at the same time David felt himself begin to struggle with the sheer length of it.

Bill was entranced by the sight below him. His son's lips stretched out so much. He wanted to do so much, he wanted to go balls deep. He wanted those lips all over him. He couldn't do anything until his dick was slicked up however. He was so hard right now. this was the fastest he ever achieved this level of erection. His dick was always so big it took him a bit to get it fully hard. But right now it felt so full. It was a new sensation, his own cock felt so fucking needy. It wanted to be encased, wrapped up, pleasured.

"Fuck!" Bill exclaimed. He was looked down between David's legs. David's thighs where spread slightly, his hips tilting back and forth. His hand in his shorts. He was humping his own hand flat palmed as he looked up at him, with his lips spread across his dick.

Immediately Bill pulled him off. He was about to cum. He had never got to that point so fast. David gagged loudly as the cock was pulled forcefully from his mouth. When he was free he felt somewhat dazed. Bill didn't give him time to recover before he pulled his son to his feet. He held David close. One of his big, masculine hands on the back of David's head and the other roughly gripped at David's ass, sliding into his shorts to possessively grab his son's round butt.

The kiss wasn't unexpected, just sudden. David felt his father's lips on his, that mustache. He felt his daddy's tongue push into his mouth, feeling out the salt, creamy mix that Bill had put there moments ago. He almost seemed to relish how sloppy he made it. David tried reciprocating, to press his tongue forward, to give back, but immediately he felt his father's tongue swat his own away, engorge, and absolutely reject any show of force David tried to display.

Bill held David tightly to him. He pulled David's hips up and down, forcing David to hump against his daddy's monstrous cock. The friction started to drag his shorts down. Bill angled his thrusts until his cock was between his son's now bare legs. His fingers at the entrance of his ass.

The pair broke apart briefly, David hastily pulling his soaked sweatshirt over his head before crashing back into his father's body. He was leaking so much. He ground his pussy into his dad's sweaty, wry pubes. His hands were around his father's hips as David began mindlessly humping their hips together.

Bill let his son go hog on him while he maneuvered their bodies to the table. David's movement was forced to stop as Bill pushed him into the edge of the table. David had a sudden intake of breath and he looked up at his dad. That smiling face was looking down on him. 

With a low, masculine growl Bill slid his cock back and forth, sliding it between David's thighs. His fat cock make a slick noise while it moved. It dragged along the bottom of David's cunt, it made him whine and shudder.

"Daddy..." David moaned, he was watching his dad's cock disappear in and out of the tight crevice. He looked up and noticed his dad watching the same sight with the same level of investment. His dad caught him looking and smiled.

"Can you just put it in me now?" David grunted, his voice somewhat stressed. He sounded impatient.

Bill laughed in response to the question. "You're a needy bitch, ain'tcha?" Bill lifted David up and moved his mouth on his son's neck and began suckling against it aggressively.

"Sh-shit..."David whimpered. His dad's hand gripped him tightly, those finger dug into David's skin. David felt his dad's bicep engorge as that hand around his ass pulled him upward and placed him on the table. 

"Da-daddy, I can't go to school with bruises all over my neck." David tried to warn. "I got teased last time." His pleas fell on deaf ears however. Bill didn't seem to care.

"Sure you can." Bill growled as he continued to attack his son's neck. His mustache prickled against David's skin. Bill's breath was already becoming labored once more.

With his other hand, Bill reached between his son's legs, feeling his pussy quaking for him. He never met someone this eager for him. He shoved his thick middle finger into David's needy hole. His knuckles jabbed at the outer rim, occasionally rubbing against his sensitive nub. Each time it made David gasp. It was a noise that drove Bill on more.

Slowly the two fell backwards. David felt the cold table on his back after a moment and his father was stroking at David's chest with the hand that wasn't fingering his cunt. Bill's mouth on his chest, making sure David was fully marked.

David watched wide eyed, his hole aching. he just wanted it inside him at this point. Begging was already on his mind, trying to figure out ways to not sound too needy, but each passing moment that his dad teased he felt a bit of his self respect chip away. 

The sight of his dad's tongue sliding between his pecs made David shudder. His father proceeded to kiss along his stomach, his dad's mustache dragging along his skin. It was something he really didn't care for and definitely leaned towards disliking at first. He never saw the point of growing a mustache, they jut made people look like perverts, but then feeling it on his skin, alongside the scratchiness of his dad's stubble made the feeling he was getting all the more intense.

Soon David felt his dad's chin brush against his cunt. The sharp hairs rubbing against his sensitive opening made him gasp and jerk suddenly. A movement that made Bill look up at him. It was hard to read his dad's expression, but David's was plastered all over his face. His eyes were wide and dilated, his mouth was open in wonder, with tiny noises constantly escaping, and not to mention how Bill eventually had to pin David's hips down to keep him from moving.

Bill removed his fingers from his son's pussy. It made David whimper. He looked at his daddy needily. Bill maintained eye contact as he began to slowly move down, kissing along his son's bush, he stopped just before he got to his son's cunt. His head hovered there, looking up at David expectantly while his hot breath beat down on his son' skin.

"Daad." David grunted impatiently. He tried to push his hips forward, to hump his daddy's face. That single action made David desperate. He wanted to feel that touch, that contact, anything.

"Nah," Bill said with a grin. His finger held tight, flattening David's ass against the table. "Gotta ask, like a good, little girl." Bill moved a little closer, letting his tongue fall out of hi mouth slowly. That long appendage slid along the outside of his lips just barely. He watched David with intent eyes.

"Dad..." David turned red. He was entirely at a loss of what to say, but he could feel it welling up in the back of his throat.

"That doesn't sound like a pretty princess who wants her cunt stuffed with daddy's dick." Bill growled, with his mouth right there on David's pussy, his deep voice rumbled through David's body.

"Daddy, please..." David whined. In response Bill pushed his lips a little closer, his tongue pressed a little harder. It was such a tender, restrained kiss. David was seemingly getting the idea. David's hands moved down to gently wrap around his daddy's head. his fingers sliding through that thick hair, they were trembling with need.

"That's more like it." Bill hummed as his mustache bristled against David's entryway. the texture combined with the vibrations and the noise, it was making David more needy.

"Daddy-" David's voice cracked, his back arched, "Please, Daddy, don't tease me." David felt like he was degrading himself at this point. He wanted it so bad.

"I know, princess." Bill growled, he slid his lips up and down David's pussy, his stubble scratching, his mustache rubbing.

"You're daddy's little princess, aren't you?" Bill suddenly asked. David let the words sink in for a moment. His stomach felt those familiar flutters that made him almost feel nauseous. His dad was so hot it was  _ making him feel nauseous. _

"Y-yessir." David whimpered. He was still staring right into his father's face. He watched his dad look up at him slowly, a devilish look in his eyes.

"Say it." Bill growled.

David's eyes widened. He began talking before he made any conscious decision to follow along, like just his father's voice coerced it out of him. David felt ridiculous. He wasn't the tallest guy, but he inherited his father's wide body shape. His body was hairy, he definitely had the potential to grow facial hair. The point being Doug didn't feel very feminine, he didn't feel like a girl, he felt like a boy,90% of the time, but when he was with his dad, he just felt like he couldn't own up to it. Like he was just less of a man than  _ that _ prime example of masculinity that was between his legs.

"I'm Daddy's little princess."

David felt his cunt quiver at the admission. He watched the elated look in his dad's eyes as he said it. He felt the warm feeling wash over him as his mind naturally related that look to the look of fatherly pride his dad gave him when he won a football game or when he asked him if he could drink or if he could have some cash for condoms.

"You like being a slut for daddy's cock." Bill grunted, his voice was muffled by David's cunt which he was quickly overtaking.

"I like being a slut for Daddy's cock. I want Daddy to ruin my pussy with his fat dick." David whined so loudly it nearly echoed through the house. It definitely reverberated through the dining room.

That was all the encouragement Bill needed as well. He dove right in. David was almost taken by surprise by the aggression. The feeling of his dad's lips pressing forward, his tongue jutting out, slipping in deep. David felt the table wobble slightly as he jumped. The feeling of his dad's bristly mustache rub against him, his nose pressed tight against his pelvis. Bill wasn't the person to shy away from eating out it seemed.

It was wet and sloppy, the noises especially were disgusting. David watched for as long as he could, his daddy staring him down as his tongue went in deep and thrashed around. Eventually David couldn't keep his head up and he rolled back. His hand coming to his cheek, the thick scent of his father's sweat on his hand sent him overboard.

"Fuck, Daddy!" David whined as he suddenly came. Bill didn't back off when it happened either. He got splashed quick, and he even pushed forward, lapping the orgasm out of his son's pussy. The determined look in his eye radiated an aggressive aura that made David feel light headed.

David was borderline screaming as it happened. The over sensitivity it caused David made him feel absolutely overwhelmed. And his daddy wasn't going to stop. David laid there just wide eyed and broken, he stared at the chandelier.

The cold air suddenly hit David's cunt. He looked down and saw his dad pulling back, his lips wet, a thick, viscous liquid ran down his chin, and his mustache dotted with wetness. His father was huffing. And then  _ it _ came into view.

David had seen his daddy's cock so much at this point. Between that first night, peaking at him at every opportunity he could, and now, David was no real stranger to it. But seeing it now it almost felt different. It looked bigger. 

It felt like David's memory didn't hold up to the real thing. The head was leaking, round, the circumcision scars weren't prominent but noticeable. The skin looked silky smooth. The way it swelled up gradually, the middle so fucking fat. David remembered all these traits but somehow his memory lessened them.

Bill pulled his cock upwards and smacked it against his furry abs as if showing David the sheer size of it. The length alone was breathtaking but then seeing the thickness of it from that angle made David feel his hole tremble. And then Bill let his cock fall, smashing against David's stomach like a fat, fleshy weight was being dropped on him. It was fucking heavy too.

"You want daddy's cock inside you?" Bill leaned forward, his elbows almost slammed into the table near David's head. Bill's forehead rested against David's. Sweat dripped off his body. David's hands immediately went to his father's sides, holding him there.

"Y-yessir." David whined. He watched as a dribble of sweat rolled down his dad's nose, it hung precariously there for a moment, and then, as if David's will physically manifested itself it fell and splashed onto his tongue.

"How bad do you want it?" Bill began to slide his hips back and forth. His cock sawed against that pussy. David wrapped his legs around his daddy's hips out of instinct.

"I want it bad, Daddy, please no more teasing." The level of neediness that David demonstrated with his words made it hard for Bill not to just slam fuck him instantly.

Bill drew his hips back. His fat cock plopped onto the table. Bill slid forward, his cock pressed into his son's midsection between his cunt and asshole, though with the collected sweat and cream he was leaking it slid the way gravity was pulling it and jabbed against David's asshole. 

Bill hadn't decided which hole he wanted yet. He wanted David's cunt but he... he didn't know if he could forgive himself if he did that again. His ass would hurt, David mostly, but it would be another hole he would have to break in, but a bit of pain would be preferable to knocking his son up again. 

As Bill contemplated it he pulled his cock back again, sliding it between his son's cunt lips. He felt the heat radiate of his cunt lips. He pushed David's cuntlips together and dragged his cock back and forth along David's cunt.

"Please Daddy." David just sounded so needy that it caught Bill off guard. Maybe it was David's slight southern twang that seemingly had been getting thicker over their last year, maybe it was something else about how he said it. It really shouldn't surprise Bill at this point, but it was at that point he realized how much of a complete cock whore his son was, how much of a cock whore  _ he _ made him. It should have horrified him, it should have disgusted him, but Bill's immediate reaction was a smile. A sly, wide, toothy smile.

Upon looking down at David, Bill felt his cock throb, his son, his pride and joy, this kid he made, he raised, he taught how to throw a fucking football, and he was just begging for his cock. He hadn't put on a condom, David didn't ask. And it just made Bill feel so fucking giddy, and he couldn't help it.

They both watched as Bills cock began to push forward. The spongy, engorged head pushed into David's opening. Bill reached forward and planted his elbow above his son's head as if to brace himself as he began feeding his cock into his son while simultaneously dragging the kid down so he was closer to the edge of the table.

At first Bill didn't think anything of the position. His arm was just there for leverage, but soon he felt something odd, a slight tickle. He focused on his cunt but slowly the feeling got more intense. He looked up and realized why. David had wrapped his arms around his dad's shoulder and plunged his face into his dad's sweaty armpit.

"Fuck." Bill swore under his breath as he felt his son's tongue writhe in his wet, hairy pit. David's lips lovingly pressing and shifting in the crevice. Bill's post-run sweatiness turned David on endlessly. More than Bill realized. And Bill was more than happy to take advantage of it.

With each huff that David took in, Bill could feel his cunt open up. Bill's grin grew brighter as he thought about the things he could do with that. He abruptly shoved his cock in, which caused David to whine loudly, the sudden intake of Bill's musky scent into David's lungs made David relax his pussy to such a degree that Bill began just pushing in. 

When Bill pushed harder, David took more breath in, which let Bill push in more. Just feeling that cunt tremor around him like that as Bill sank in. It made it  _ easier  _ to sink in. Bill was moaning loudly before he realized he was pushing a little too hard onto David's mouth.

David gasped as Bill pulled up. He didn't seem too beat up about it however, his face read, covered in Bill's pit sweat. Bill was over the hump on his dick and it was basically just a muscle game now. David tightened slightly, almost pulling that cock into him. His hole squeezed ill's cock and both of them  groaned as they felt it.

Bill backed up and stood up right. He look down at his handiwork. His hand moved down to David's chest. His hands cupped each handful and his thumbs rubbed those nubs roughly. His hairy knuckles squeezing those firms pecs as if Bill was playing with a chick's breasts.

They sat there in silence for a moment. Or at least, no words were spoken between them. Bill was huffing loudly, David was constantly whimpering as he physically struggled with the sheer size of his dad's cock.

Suddenly David felt his father's hand tugging at his hips, sliding David's leg over his shoulder. Bill's strong bicep held David's leg in place. It rested against his sweaty shoulder. Bill slipped out of David's hole slightly so the fat belly of his cock rested right at his entrance, so the movements constantly tugged at his insides.

"Wh-wha-?" David stammered, trying to keep himself still because any movement he made was intense. He felt his vision get blurry with every breath. It was a fight just to keep his hole from squeezing involuntarily.

"Shh, I wanna see your ass bounce." Bill grunted. He pulled out completely, leaving David feeling empty and cold. He whined when he felt it, the sound that accompanied, the wet splop noise as Bill's cock pulled free punctuated the moment.

"Turn around." Bill huffed ad smacked David's ass. His hand lingered on the flesh, the comfort accompanied the sting.

David was so needy and desperate he didn't argue. He slipped around and presented his ass. His legs spread and his back was arched, his holes both on display.

"God damn, baby girl." Bill couldn't help himself as he clapped his hands on both David's cheeks. His fatty globes wobble under his grip. He spreads his son's cheeks and plops his dick right between them. He doesn't waste a moment as he brings his hips back. He pulls back and looks at David's hole, already gaped open and wide, dripping wet with whatever fuck juices were in there. 

"Fuuuuuuck." Bill moaned as he lined his crooked cock up with his son's hole and pushed forward. He reentered without much effort. He  _ loved _ how it felt. Sloppy holes were a rarity. The fact that he made this one and then  _ made it sloppy _ was just like the icing on top. He pushed in until his cock started widening out and he could hear David's whimpering grow louder and then the fat section pushed in and David let out this noise. God, that noise alone could make Bill cum.

It started out slower than last time. Bill shoved it in easily. His son's moaning, whining, and gasping drove him harder. It wasn't long until Bill was bouncing David's ass off his hips.

David slipped up and down the table, his sweat lubricated his movements but didn't quiet it. Bill was supplementing his hips movement with his own strength, pushing and pulling David back and forth. He thrust slightly upwards which made David almost jump into the air.

It was a hard position for David. He was standing on his tippy toes, trying to keep himself balanced while his dad began pounding into him. Each thrust made him whine out loudly. Desperation peppered his tone. 

For Bill it was heaven. The feeling of David's insides shifting around his cock, he could feel it stretching our around his fat head and that bulbous midsection, and then immediately closing in on the skinnier bit, forming around his cock a perfect tightness, so soft and warm, and utterly wet.

The loud slapping noise grew as their speed picked up. Bill's sneakers squeaked on the floor as he constantly had to reposition his feet to get optimal leverage. The table slid across the floor as Bill forcefully fucked into his son. Bill felt he was close, especially when he reached down and brought a hand around David's chest and pulled him back. Bill pushed his mouth into David's neck and began suckling on it. His other hand kept on David's hip, forcing him to arch his back.

Bill slammed into David one last time. Or at least that was his plan. He should have pulled out, he was so fucking close. He almost came in him again. But then David began moving, he was gyrating his hips, his body begged to be fucked. Bill couldn't help it. He pushed David down hard onto the table and began going at David hard.

"Fuck!" Bill cried out, piercing through David's loud gasping and moaning. "Bout to cum, princess. Where do you want it?" Bill was already fighting the urge to keep his cock buried inside his son's pussy.

David's head shot to the side, looking over his shoulder. He looked almost hesitantly. "C-can you pull out?" He asked, his voice uneven, his pitch bouncing with Bill's thrusts.

"I can try." Bill growled, he felt a pang of pride at his honesty. He wasn't lying to a lay which was a first. He pushed in hard. David let out a loud, deep "FUCK!" and then turned away, pushing his face flat against the table as Bill began pounding again.

"D-do it whe-wherever." David grunted, unable to help himself. That was more than enough consent for Bill.

Suddenly a wave of excitement washed over Bill. He began to  _ pound hard _ . He started cumming mid thrust. David felt it as his dad's cock began to engorge and swell. Bill didn't stop fucking even as it started. 

They both knew it was a mistake as soon as it happened. Bill refused to acknowledge that feeling just yet, riding the high of his nut. The fact that his son's ass just wobbled as his hips smashed into them made it feel so fucking good.

Bill fell forward and wrapped his arms around David. Bill's body weight pinned his son to the table. He began gyrating his hips hard as he pumped out that last bit of his load out into his son's cunt. He felt that thick, cream engulf his cock. It felt so incredibly hot around his cock.

Bill's loud grunting and growling filled David's ears. His father's heavy exertion as he completed inside him, breeding his hole. David felt an immense dirtiness wash over him as Bill began to finish his orgasm. it almost made him regret it. He felt gross and used. Such a hard fucking made him feel so queasy, especially with the sheer amount of cum that was inside of him now. It had to be how it pelted his insides, or maybe the thick, creamy consistency, or maybe the feeling of it sloshing around inside of him, or maybe it was all these things working in conjunction with the fact that he was now covered in sweat and he was hot as balls, burning up underneath his father's body.

"Dad-Daddy." David stammered. 

Bill didn't respond. But he seemingly got the message. He pulled David close and began more gently kissing his neck, his other hand drifted down and rubbed his stomach so softly, like he did when David had a belly ache. It was comforting.

Bill pulled out unceremoniously. He clearly wasn't sure how to end sexual encounters even after all this time. David laid there, just sort of shell shocked. His father's cum gushing out of his hole. He stared off into the distance, breathing heavily.

In the post nut clarity Bill felt an urge to comfort his son. He kicked his shoes off and then he pulled his shorts and underwear back up, instantly feeling the cold sweat that had been absorbed into them earlier begin to warm up and mix with his sloppy fuck juices on his cock.

David thought his dad was gonna leave him there. It was par for the course actually, considering his dad's past. David felt kind of shitty but at the same time he realized that it was pretty much what was agreed. They couldn't go on like this. It was a mutual agreement born out of mutual need. 

But then David's dad surprised him. Those strong arms reached down and scooped David up so effortlessly. He pulled him up bridal style and began walking towards the living room.

"Wanna, uhh, watch a movie?" Bill grinned so sheepishly, The look on his face made David's heart swell with warmth.

Something like that was exactly what he wanted to do. It sounded like the perfect thing to distract him from the thick, churning feeling in his gut.


	12. Accidents Happen

**Twelve: Accidents Happen**

The following weeks were a constant fuck fest. There wasn't a room in the house that David and his dad didn't desecrate. Pile driver in the laundry room, anal on David's kitchen counter, they fucked in every shower, every bedroom, and it was especially surreal fucking on Bill's personal recliner, the one no one was allowed to use but him. David jut saw him sitting on it, watching a rerun of some game in his underwear one night and just  _ felt it _ . 

Though nothing lasts forever. The days wore on, they both knew the inevitable was coming. They both should have known better however. There was barely three condoms used in all that time.

David didn't tell when he was out of pills. Some part of him wanted to go to Dr. Brooks and ask for a refill. Bill didn't ask either, but David could tell he wanted to ask. The two had a chemistry together. Though David was almost fully expecting his cock to come back, day after day, it didn't seem to want to.

The first sign something was wrong was when David didn't immediately go back to normal. Dr. Brooks reassured them that it was just something that happened. David definitely skipped a few pills during the month and it was a bit before he got through the bottle. But then it hit nearly a whole two weeks off it and nothing, David started worrying for the worst.

At first he thought maybe his dad just stretched him out to the point it wasn't going to come back. Football season was coming to an end and Peter had convinced David to join the wrestling team. That was the first shock to David when he stepped on that scale and the coach called him a "hefty boy" after he patted the slight gut David had.

  
  


"Dude, who?" Peter said in a hushed tone as they walked into the corner pharmacy nearly an hour drive away from their hometown. David was there buying a pregnancy test.

"Shut up dude." David said through gritted teeth. He felt so fucking shit grabbing the pink box off the shelf. He knew most people wouldn't bat an eye at him, that he probably accidentally knocked up some girl, but that didn't wash away the nagging feeling in the back of his head.

"Sorry dude, it's just. Fuck... What if you are, dude?" Peter's tone was a mix of sympathy, excitement, and horniness. Of course horny described Peter in general.

"Can we talk about this outside?" David immediately turned and walked to the counter. Peter stood behind him with a telling look as he grinned at David. Despite David's worry the cashier seemed incredibly disinterested.

After David immediately went to the car and got into the passenger side. Peter followed and got into the driver's side. The air was hot inside the car. They both dressed light, with David in an over sized black band t-shirt and some baggy shorts while Peter wore a plain white v-neck that got somewhat tight around his chest and belly but hung loosely past that as well as a pair of even looser shorts.

"I think there's a truck stop bathroom just out of town." David said as he immediately began reading the instructions on the side of the box.

"Nah, nah bro. Put that shit away. My parents got this  _ nice _ setup at home. Dad A got pop B a pass to renovate a room for his b-day and he did the bathroom and it's like, king shit, dude." Peter pulled out, driving just wildly enough to make David feel a slight twinge of adrenaline but not bad enough to attract the attention of law enforcement as they sped home.

"Are they there?" David asked, looking up from his box. He began to idly pick at the cardboard. His feet shifted as they moved and he kicked the various Gatorade and soda bottles in the floor out of the way as he braced himself.

"Nope. They're visiting the fam up north until tomorrow. Couch is open if you want." Peter offered while taking on an oddly friendly tone, but David had seen glints of it before. It reminded David that Peter wasn't always such a horny douche bag.

"Can I watch you piss on it?" Peter immediately asked. It was almost like he read David's mind wand wanted to ruin the moment.

  
  


Bill was a "retired man". He had over two decades of military service under his belt and he enjoyed a nice paycheck from that but he also worked a decent job as a cop around town. His job was essentially to drive around a small area, respond to calls, mostly domestic ones. His assigned neighborhood was pretty suburban, pretty upper class, and pretty low on crime. Ninety percent of the job was literally driving around.

"You doin okay?" Bill's partner, Lyle Cyrus, asked. He had been on this shift for Bill for the last six years, he'd known Bill before that back when he was still working in the military. He knew a thing or two about Bill, he was there for the divorce, they played poker every once and a while, they were pretty decent work friends. "You downed half that box of donuts." Lyle chuckled as he reached over and grabbed a chocolate sprinkle out of the box. They hadn't been in there for maybe thirty minutes.

"Huh?" Bill turned to Lyle, he was chewing the custard filled regular glaze with one hand and his coffee still steaming in the other. "Dunno, just kinda hungry." Bill shrugged as he took another bite of his doughnut. A little flake came off in his mustache.

"Haven't seen you down that many donuts since you knocked up your ex the last time." Lyle chuckled. An observation that made Bill smile awkwardly.

"Nah, nah." Bill shook his head. "I'm just hungry. Didn't eat breakfast this morning." Bill lied. He had bacon and eggs that David cooked for him that he happily ate while David rode his cock, and even had desert in bed as well.

"Just be careful, bud." Lyle leaned out the window. He had an unaffected smile on his face. "At your age it's hard to get off that weight once you get it." 

Bill didn't respond immediately. He let out a delayed "Yeah?" after a moment. He knew he stress ate, but rarely realized he was doing it in the moment. It made his doughnut feel a little bittersweet.

Bill had very little to be stressed at. His divorce was long settled and he wasn't paying jack shit, he never had to see his ex unless he felt like it, his kids were old enough to come and go as they please, he was loaded, he could fuck as much as he want, though these days he rarely felt like going out, which didn't matter now since he had David.

As fucked as it was, him and David clicked on a different level. David was going hard into wanting to please his dad, Bill casually entertained why. It was probably some strange daddy complex the kid had.

Sex was fucking great. David wanted sex as much as Bill did, and that was something Bill never experienced before. Hell, the other day he felt completely fucking tired, fucked out, he walked to the bathroom and passed by David's room, saw him laying there in his underwear like he was just waiting for Bill to walk by.

Even thinking about it made Bill get hard. Even the fact he was fucking his own kid didn't bother him all that much. It disturbed him sometimes, thinking on it, but then David was always there to get him riled up to the point he couldn't. 

Lately though something was off.

"You sure you're okay?" Lyle asked as he noticed they took a wrong turn and headed off their route. It was more a question of convenience mixed with some concern. Lyle wasn't too worried about the man.

"Yeah, yeah." Bill shook his head and waved off the question. He had a sudden thought and was counting up the days in his head. It had been nearly a month and a half since David got on those meds, he had to have run out before. Then there was the weird sickness neither of them really thought much of, he had been gaining weight apparently too.

"You want me to drive? That's two wrong turns, boss man." Lyle smiled. He knew it didn't matter, any other patrol they'd get chewed out for straying like they are but they were on the least eventful patrol route in the entire town.

"So hypothetically," Bill completely ignored Lyle's question and instead turned around in a borderline illegal maneuver. He zoomed back on track and headed back towards their route.

"Oh boy, here we go." Lyle exclaimed sarcastically. He reached up and grabbed the Oh-Shit handle as Bill drove somewhat recklessly.

"Shut up." Bill blurted out as he drove back onto the road. The radios shot off. It spewed some borderline incomprehensible phrases and words that made no sense to someone who wasn't a cop.

"But seriously," Bill adjusted in his seat as he slowed down. He found a little spot that was just off the road, a good spot to set up a speed trap. "What if I did knock someone up again?"

"Shit, dude, congratulations!" Lyle said with genuine surprise in his voice. Of course he faked that well, Bill remembered the same tone when he heard Lyle congratulate the chief on his daughter's 8th birthday. Made it hard to tell if he really meant it or not.

"Hypothetically." Bill repeated. "I haven't knocked up anyone yet. As far as I know." It wasn't a lie, at least. Technically. Bill lived off those kinds of technicalities.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Lyle nodded along. "I mean, at your age, you always liked those young girls." Lye said in a judgmental tone. It made Bill roll his eyes. Since his divorce that's all people talked about.

"Yeah, if I ever did I'm gonna fuckin move." Bill grunted, semi under his breath. He didn't fully intend to let Lyle hear it but it just came out that way.

"I said the same thing before me and Jeanie had Darryl, and when we had Amy, and Rory." Lyle shrugged. "Town like this is hard to leave. You got all you ever really need, except well, people are kinda bitchy."

"Yeah, yeah. Just kinda got tired of it." Bill grunts idly. He leaned back in his chair and brought his hands over his head.

"The ex is here, people kinda feel been there done that. Plus the divorce kinda makes everything feel sour." Bill explained. It was probably the most he ever opened up to Lyle.

"Yeah, I getcha." Lyle shakes his head, he sounded passive, like he was only half listening or maybe he didn't know what to say. Bill remembered why he never talked to Lyle about anything but football.

"So who'd you knock up?" Lyle blurted out after Bill didn't immediately follow up. Bill raised an eyebrow and looked at Lyle who had that grin on his face.

"No one." Technical truth. As far as Bill knew. He turned back to the road. Immediately a car zoomed pass. It wasn't speeding except maybe 10 miles over the speed limit, but Bill just needed a distraction right now. He pulled out while Lyle tried to keep up the conversation, clearly digging for gossip.

Bill felt tired of Lyle already. Even as they slowed to pull the hapless collateral damage of Bill's bad mood over, Bill had decided that whatever happens, would happen.

  
  


"Whazzit say?" Peter sat in the tub. That was the concession David gave him. It helped because he wouldn't stop talking.

"It takes like ten minutes dude, I dunno. I threw away the box." David at on the toilet. He was trying to relax. The test was on the counter next to them. David pulled up hi shorts and flushed the toilet. Almost immediately the shower curtain slid back.

"It said instant on the box." Peter said with a disappointed tone. 

"They're never honest with shit like that." David walked to the sink. He tried to ignore the little blue strip on the test. There was supposed to be two if he was and if he wasn't it'd turn red. "stuff like 'fast acting' or 'natural' it's all bullshit they put on it to make it sell better."

"I know that." Peter pulled himself up and slides the seat down on the toilet to have a seat. He reached up and grabbed the test. He stared at it with an intent stare.

"What are you doing?" David stared into the mirror. He had a clear view of it as Peter stared at it. His eyes drifted to Peter's hands. One held the test and the other rubbed his dick. It wasn't a sexual thing, it was just something Peter seemed to do. Like he couldn't keep his hand off it. His fingers idly trailed along the shaft as if outlining it.

"Trying to see it when it changes dude. I wanna know if I'm gonna be an uncle." Peter grinned. Instantly David snatched the test. "You'd probably try to fuck'em"

"I mean..." Peter said in a tone that was only half-joking. "Once they're legal, and if like, they offered. I mean, you Bishop Boys are pretty fuckable, dude." Peter grinned wide.

"Dude." David couldn't help but laugh at that. "You're fucking ridiculous." David looked at the test. He could see a second blue line already showing up. He placed it on the counter, in a position he could grab it faster than Peter, and pulled the box back out of the trash.

"I mean, can't stop me if they're an adult, bro." Peter clapped his hands and grinned wide, he looked just as absurd as he sounded. "I'm a sex deity, baby."

David pulled the instructions out and started reading the section about false positives. Something something, wait four more minutes to see if the line disappears, something something. He could barely focus on it.

"I'd fuck your older brother though." Peter leaned back and stared at the ceiling. He rested his head on the back shelf that had towels placed on it.

"Which one?" Peter sighed, feeling his emotions well up already. He idly rubbed his stomach, it was pretty swollen. Maybe he was just fat? Or maybe it was a tumor? 

"Dude, name one." Peter said with a voice of awe. "Except maybe John. John is kind of intense." Peter talked in almost a wistful tone as if he was trying to imagine it.

"John's a puppy."David walked over to the tub and began reading the instructions more carefully. He sat on the uncomfortable whatever-the-fuck tubs are made out of.

"He's like, ex-marine." Peter was pondering it now. On one hand that was hot as fuck. On the other John always gave him Michael Meyers vibes.

"He collects Yu-Gi-Oh cards." David looked up at the pregnancy test on the counter. He immediately stood up and walked towards it. He turned around and began pacing the three steps between the tub and the door.

"Shit, they still make those?" Peter sounded genuinely surprised. He watched David pace a few times before he looked over at the test. He began reaching for it again but David nabbed it before he could.

"Yeah." David said idly. He held the test in his hand. He looked down at it as it slowly rolled it over in his hand.

"Nerds are kind of hot." Peter looked at David's face. It was hard to discern his expression. Kind of blank? Unsurprised.

"Yeah." David pulled out his phone and checked the clock. Though he knew it had been more than 15 minutes since he peed on it, 4 for the test to show results, 4 more if there's any error.

"Whazzit say?" Peter said after a moment. David didn't seem to want to move.

"It says I need to talk to my dad." David sighed. He put his phone in his pocket and handed the stick over to David. 

Peter reluctantly reached out and grabbed it. He stood up and looked at it puzzled. David immediately turned and started walking towards the door.

"What's two blue stripes mean?" Peter asked. He followed David as they walked through Peter's house. "Fuck, dude you're really gonna tell your dad? What are you gonna say? You gonna tell him who the daddy is?"

"He knows who it is." David grumbled without thinking. "I gotta tell him. Uh, I'll see you at school Monday?" He slipped on his shoes as he opened the front door. He was halfway out of it before Peter managed to reach him.

"Uh, yeah, bro. Just like, call me if you need something, dude." Peter said, a little stunned as he held David's pregnancy test in his hand. He watched David walk away.

  
  


David got home before his dad did. He hadn't realized how late it was, but at the same time he somehow expected his dad to be home. He felt like he was having an out of body experience. He felt almost sick really. When he got inside he just stood in the walkway for a while, just not thinking about anything.

There was a slight pang of hunger inside David but he had no desire to fill his basic desires. He walked to the kitchen anyway as if on autopilot. He walked to the fridge before turning to the kitchen table. He half expected to see someone there, his brother or dad, or anyone really. There never seemed to be anyone around the house anymore.

_ 'Maybe this isn't a bad thing?' _ David thought to himself. It was one of those involuntary ideas, maybe something to keep his brain from going into a depressive death spiral over the realization he was not only pregnant but also carrying his own father's child. David couldn't help but latch onto that thought as well.

The front door opened and the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard. Bill came into view through the archway. David felt an apprehension towards this moment. He felt he hadn't had enough time to process this information or think of what to say.

"Hey." David croaked. He turned and walked back the same way he came into the entryway. His dad seemed equally drained from his day as David did from his.

"Hey there, sport." Bill said with a forced enthusiasm. He stepped forward and grabbed David, like he'd been thinking of doing that all day. David wasn't expecting a kiss, but then his dad went for it and his heart fluttered. He pulled David close against his uniform. David didn't have enough energy to stop.

Despite David usually getting home earlier than Bill they rarely greeted each other like this. Usually someone was in the house, or David was in his room, waiting for an optimal time to slip into some place private with his dad.

Bill's grizzly beard scratched at David's chin. He had been growing it out a little more lately. Keeping it trimmed to a near perfection. He had been experimenting with it a lot lately, not that David minded.

"You eat already?" grunted as he broke the kiss. He stepped past David and swatted his ass. David winced as he felt his dad's fingers dig into his ass cheeks, the plush fat giving way to his dad's grip.

"Uh, no, I just got in." David answered. He shifted idly as he followed his dad. The man unlaced his boots and began taking off his equipment at the door.

"Just now? The hell you been, princess?" Bill said with a smile, though the concern shined through his tone.

"I had some stuff I needed in town, and me and Peter hung out." David said he followed his dad through the hallways and into the living room as he immediately turned on the TV. He slowly, with one hand, began unbuttoning his uniform top.

"Was he watchin the Broncos?" Bill already had the TV set to the right channel and everything. Always prepared for football.

"I don't think he really cares about watching. I think he likes playing sports more." David explained as he followed his dad like a sheep. He nearly ran into the man's large, broad back because he wasn't paying attention as he was walking.

David reached out and wrapped his arms around his dad. A tight hug, his own strength shining through in a rare display for his father. Their shared apprehension and doubt created a looming cloud over their heads.

There was a pregnant pause between them. Bill wasn't paying attention to the game, unsure how to broach the subject that he wanted to bring out. David had a similar problem.

"I have a problem." David said, his voice shuttering. Before David even said what it was, Bill knew. His mind instantly jumped to the worst possibilities. He hoped to God that the kid was just revealing a drug problem or that he accidentally knocked his girlfriend up or something.

"What's up, kid?" Bill brought his hairy forearm and rubbed David's hands as they held him. It prevented David from pulling away.

"I'm pregnant." The words didn't seem real at first. Bill's entire body seized up. David could feel his father's body stiffen, his grip tighten. He couldn't see his face but he could definitely imagine the expression.

Bill was waiting for something, a revelation that it was all a joke, or maybe he did imagine it. Such a statement never came.

"Daddy?" David's voice cracked. He pulled his hand free and stepped to his father's side. The man's face locked on the screen.

"Uhh, sorry," Bill blinked, he shook his head and he grabbed David by the shoulders. He still looked as if he was grappling with the words.

"Did you just-" Bill looked serious, David could tell he was freaking out a little bit.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant." David felt the confession made him feel less weight looming over him but he didn't feel any less stressed. He felt his chest tighten a his father looked at him. his gaze shifting from eye to eye trying to try and comprehend.

"Is it..." Bill began, trying to find the words. 

"It's yours. You're the only one." David explained. He couldn't stand this position any longer. He pushed his dad's hands off his shoulders and embraced him.

"Shit." was all Bill could say.

They stood silently, holding each other, not consciously, but because that was the position they were in when the shock overtook them. Slowly, the it slipped away.

"Shit." Bill repeated. He squeezed David. This reminded him so much of when he first knocked up his wife. It was a total accident. It was the night before he was heading out to basic. She kept it hidden until he got back, by then it was too late, his dad would fucking kill him if he didn't marry her, a lesson he beat into his own son's too, even though half the cells in his body were telling him to run away, to get out of this, to abandon everything and just get out. The other half of him wanted to stay, It was his son, it was his kid. It was his kid, carrying his kid. 

Bill's mind felt the confliction, his initial instincts and fear of new responsibility and his natural instinct to look after his own, look after his children, and generally be a dad.

David felt the opposite. He had no idea what to do next, no idea what his options were, no idea how this was going to change his life. He felt an undecided, undeclared future swept away from him.

"Yeah." David muttered. He felt his dad's arms around him, brushing his back, squeezing him comfortingly. It made him feel safe.

"I'm, uhh, sorry." Bill gulped. he sounded somewhat broken up, his confusion came out in his voice that David mistook for his father being overwhelmed.

"Y-yeah, I didn't think I could, like, I guess..." David pulled back he looked up at his dad fully. Bill stepped back at the same time. he walked over to his recliner and sat down.

"We fucked a lot." Bill put his face in his hands. It was his fault, he knew it. He couldn't help it. It's just, the opportunity presented itself and he took it.

"Yeah." David nodded. He walked over and stood in front of the man. His hand on his shoulder. He let his belly relax, it was noticeable, the slight hump. David had blamed it on weight gain but now they knew, no use trying to look skinny now.

Bill looked up. He thought about asking David what he wanted to do. As if to imply it was David's decision, but Bill knew he had to take responsibility. It was just as much his mistake if not more so.

Bill knew what they had to do. It was the only sensible option.


	13. Decisions

**Thirteen: Decisions**

Bill reaches out and grabs David by the hand. The older man pulls his son into his lap, with David straddling him he pulled David's lips to his own and kissed him. His other hand reached forward. With a moment of hesitation he reached for his son's stomach. his hand twitched before he slipped down, sliding under David's shirt and made contact with that slight bulge. It was too early to feel the baby, but Bill knew that the first time was the one that did it, considering David's size right now. Nearly a month and a half ago.

Bill broke the kiss and watched David's nervous face. His son just didn't seem into it at this point. He seemed almost confused as he looked down at his dad's hand on his stomach, like he was contemplating the things Bill was about to say.

"I guess we're having a baby." Bill stated it with great trouble. His voice was somewhat hesitant. But they were enough, David looked up at him, like a massive weight was off David's shoulders. Bill was taking charge, being the man. Bill forgot how much that got girl's panties wet. Just that look alone, the look of adoration and  _ love  _ made Bill feel horny.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" David croaked. his fingers were tracing his dad's buttons on his navy blue. They popped one by one.

"Fuck what anyone else thinks" Bill leaned forward, his lips latched onto David's neck. His bearded cheeks rubbing David's smooth skin. "You're my princess and this is my kid." Bill growled possessively. His hand on his son's gut possessively rubbed the smooth skin.

"Daddy," David moaned. His hips slowly began to move, with a little encouragement of Bill's hand on his ass, pushing him back and forth.

"Yeah, baby girl?" Bill pulled back from David''s neck and lifted his shirt. His other hand slipped into David's shorts and grabbed David's bare ass. 

"Uhh, never mind." David felt his father's face between his chest, his chest had gotten bigger lately, his dad constantly encouraged him to get bigger still, to "get those tits bigger" for him.

"It's just..." David pulled that last button free and his hand moved lower, and began undoing his dad's belt. "When I'm big and round, will you still, uhh..." David gulped.

"Fuck yeah I will." Bill answered him. "You think I spent all this time breaking in your cunt to not use it?" Bill felt David's hands claw at his pants button and zipper. "I dig pregnant chicks too. So swollen, and round, and their cunts get so fucking sloppy wet." Bill growled, his hands slid up and grabbed David's chest. He squished and groped them. "Their jugs get all big and fat."

David felt his heart flutter. His dad seemed more into it than he thought he would be. It was exactly what he didn't know that he wanted to hear. Bill knew he was being somewhat manipulative. He was just as unsure as David was but he was thinking with just the right combination of his dick and his conscious that he felt that this had to be the right decision morally and best for his cock as well.

It wasn't long before David pulled his dad's cock free. It flopped free with a slightly pained grunt from Bill as his cock was forced out. It bulged out of his pants. the flesh bulged against the zipper.

David leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his dad's neck, their lips clashed. Bill met his son's vigor. One hand grabbed his son's hips and pulled them forward. The other grabbed David's neck and held his head in place as Bill once again began dominating the kiss.

David was always amazed by the size of his dad's tongue, it slid forward gently into his mouth at first before it began rolling around, twirling around his tongue. David couldn't keep up. His dad's sexual stamina was one thing, but his father's tongue just made David's cramp up. It started off strong, but as the kiss wore on David was left breathless and tired and then his dad's tongue slipped deeper.

Their fervent thrusting rocked the recliner back and forth. Their bodies entangled. It was like each other's touch was addictive. The position was less than ideal to disrobe. Both David and his father refused to budge,

Inevitably David had to pull back and take a breath. His lips slightly wet with his dad's drool. Bill was grinning widely and he leaned back in his chair.

"Why don't you get me a beer, princess?" Bill asked breathlessly. He reached out and grabbed his dick. His big hairy hand looked so at home on his cock. he stroked it eagerly as David reluctantly puled away.

"Ye-yessir." David gulped, he felt a little light headed as he turned and walked towards the kitchen. He slipped his shorts and underwear off while he walked.

"What time are your brothers getting back? You know?" Bill asked as he hoisted his hips up and shucked his navy blue slacks down.

"I think Josh i at his friend's place. I have no idea where Ryan is." David called out. The sound of the fridge opening and shutting could be heard.

"Gotta be fast kid. Wish we had more time to celebrate." Bill reached over and open a drawer he hadn't touched in a long time. He had to route around for a moment before he found the box. He opened it. The thick smell of cigar radiated from the box as he opened it. The box of 13 had dwindled to 6. And now, as he removed one more, to 5. He clipped the end and placed it between his lips. He reached for the lighter inside the box and slicked it a few time. It was old and hadn't been used in 15 years but it soon sparked up and lit his cigar with a burning fire.

"Celebrating for what?" David's voice shrank as he walked in, one hand holding a fresh six pack and one opened in his hand. He looked so fucking hot to Bill, standing there with beer in his hand like that.

"You're making me a daddy again, bucko." Bill puffed at his cigar. "I'd offer you one, but, well, you're not much of a man anymore now." Bill chuckled. He stroked his fat dick as he swished the smoke around in his mouth.

The look on David's face as his dad said that was priceless. The sheer shock and embarrassment that David had on his face as he looked down, his swollen belly, his dripping pussy, and he was now delivering beers to his man.

"Don't worry bout it, baby girl. Best damn pussy I ever fucked." Bill waved David over. David followed the man's non verbal instruction and once he was within range Bill pulled him into his lap. He removed the cigar from his mouth, smoke poured fourth as he once again overtook David's mouth.

David let the six pack fall to the floor while he carefully held the open one until Bill took it. his fingers wrapped around David's and pulled it down. Once Bill let go of David's hand David got the picture. David's fingers wrapped around his father's cock and started stroking it.

Bill's hand with the cigar in it slowly reached down between his son's legs and his fingers slipped in. David took in a deep breath, he tried to pull back but Bill kept one arm around David's neck while his mouth ravaged his son's.

"Damn, princess. I'd romance you more but I gotta get this out before your brothers are here." Bill hummed. David was already shifting. He swung his leg over so he was once again straddling his dad and lined his cunt up with his dad's cock.

"You gonna ride me?" Bill grinned wide. He leaned back into his chair. e slid his legs wide as David hoisted himself up.

"Yes, Daddy." David responded. He watched as his dad took a swig of his beer before placing the cigar back between his lips, the unmistakable opaque liquid from his cunt stained the base in which his father had just put into his mouth.

With his hand free, Bill reached forward and placed it on his son's stomach. David pushed his belly out to let his dad feel it. Bill had to admit that it was fucking hot, seeing the product of his dick and nuts.

Bill's dick stood straight up, David barely had to align it. He had one hand on his dad's pelvis for balance, his other gripped just under the head of the cock, keepin it balanced as he began to slowly slide his dad's cock into him. 

David's eyes were on his dad, his adoration and respect somehow grew, while Bill's eyes on his own cock, disappearing into his son's  _ pregnant _ cunt. The spongy, bulbous head pressed against the opening. He watched the red, swollen, cock head press against that teen cunt and then it slowly began sliding forward. He felt David's body tremble once it pushed in.

"There you go, princess." Bill growled. "Fucking swallow daddy's cock with your pussy." Bill felt his dick pulse. David struggle getting it in himself still. Bill usually took charge the second David showed hesitation, but today it was only mild "encouragement". His hand reached out and grabbed David's hips and pulled down slightly.

"Daddy!" David whimpered. His cunt squirted, his juices leaked down Bill's shaft. Feeling his son's cunt squeeze him, struggle desperately to encase the ft head, and the noises it made as it slowly wrapped around him.

Bill brought the cigar up to his lips and puffed on it. The farther that Bill pulled him down the more David seamed to struggle. 

"D-Daddy!" David's voice got louder, Bill knew what it meant. It meant David wanted to slow down. Bill wanted something too. He wanted his cock inside his son's cunt.

There was a moment when Bill thought maybe this was the wrong decision. That maybe he should put a stop to this, that maybe this wasn't the best position to put his son in. He had that look of deep contemplation on his face as he watched his cock disappear into his son's hole, he felt it get to that fat midsection and just watching it disappear into David he felt those thoughts fade away.

"What is it, baby?" Bill sets his cigar aside, balancing it on his beer bottle on the table.

"Y-you're going fast, i-it feels-" David began, he watched his dad's movements carefully, as the man set everything to the side before that hand came and joined the other on David's hips and suddenly Bill pulled hard. He pushed David down until their hips almost clapped. David almost fell backwards but a well placed grip on his dad's part kept him in place.

"Wish we had time to enjoy it, princess." Bill suddenly shifted. He stood up. David jolted forward, wrapping his arms around his daddy while the man did the same. Bill had one strong arm around David while David clung to him, making all sorts of unholy noises as he struggled to simultaneously hang on and get comfortable on his father's absurd cock.

David's belly bulged out, Bill felt it press against him. He remembers when there used to be space between them. He'd noticed over time as that space diminished, and now he knew why.

Bill grabbed his cigar and bill with his free hand. He gave a few cautionary humps just to keep David on his toes before he began lowering to the ground. He let David rest on the carpet on his back.

David look frazzled, desperate, and needy all at the same time. Bill looked more stoic, unsure what to make of the situation. He had been harder to read lately. David still saw him smile and tease, but since their relationship became this David noticed his dad acting differently.

With David now on the ground Bill loomed over him. He kicked his head back as he swigged from his bottle, trying to numb himself to the creeping feelings he was having. The cigar helped giving him that high. This wasn't something he should be celebrating, he knew, but he was trying to convince himself it was.

David's legs were wrapped around him and he gave a few awkward thrusts. David ended up dragging himself on the carpet as Bill shifted his hips back and forth. David gasped at the odd sensation.

"You a slut for daddy's cock?" Bill said with a grunt. His voice was starting to get more labored. He placed the cigar back between his lips and began repositioning again. He pulled one of David's legs in between his while lifting the other, draping it over his shirt. The position forced David onto his side.

"Y-yes Daddy." David shut his eyes tight and reached up. He grabbed the legs of the coffee table, the thick, solid blocks of wood were heavy, it was an old table, scuffed with years of use.

"Got yourself fucking knocked up on it." Bill reached down and rubbed his hands on David's belly. "You know how expensive a baby is?" Bill jerked his hips back and thrust back in. David cried out. His arms flexed as he tried to keep himself from sliding forward onto the carpet. 

This position was less than comfortable for David. Not only was the carpet somewhat scratchy but the angle his daddy had him at meant the curve of that fat cock jammed right into his cervix.

Bill lazily kept David in place. He didn't seem to want to let go of David's belly, his finger mushing against that skin, like he lavished in the feeling of his son's slight pregnancy gut.

"Fuck, kid. I'm about to plow you so fucking hard here." Bill warned, "Just gotta get a load out before your brothers get in." Bill grunted as he downed the rest of his bear. He shoved the partially smoked cigar stub into the rim and placed his free hand on his son's ass.

"Daddy, fuck, I don't think,-" David began but as his eyes laid onto his father's face. He wasn't looking at David, his eyes were locked on their hips, where his cock punctured his pussy.

"Shh, shh, Daddy's got ya princess." Bill spoke quietly and with a lot of breath. He then began to pull his dick back. David whimpered as he felt it pull against his cunt, the sheer fatness of it was always overwhelming. David watched as Bill shrugged out of his blue uniform top, leaving him in only his white undershirt.

Bill pushed back and then repeated. Again and again, he picked up speed faster and faster. David was in a constant state of whining. He lost the fight against the table and ended up just bracing himself. With one hand free now he reached down trying to push back against his dad to get him to slow down, but it was a hopeless attempt. His fingers dug into his white undershirt. 

David cried out, something that sounded somewhat like "Daddy" but it was lost in the cacophony of noise. The wet, frothy noise of his dad's dick obliterating his insides. Bill didn't pay much attention to it. He just kept pounding.

This was Bill's favorite position. He watched intently all the expressions on David's face, shifting from one to the next as he pulled out and pushed back in. He pumped his son's body and watched it bounce as a result of his thrusts. His chest jiggled, his belly made this cute hopping motion. The frothy, slop that Bill was pumping in and out of David splattered everywhere. Bill picked up speed.

Bill began to lean forward, trying to force himself to cum. He braced one arm on the coffee table while the other held David in place. Sweat began collecting on his body. David and him made eye contact. In the midst of the loud clapping skin, the wet, squirting noise of his dick, their eyes met.

David's face, the face of Bill's own kid. His eyes half lidded, his mouth hanging open. He looked like he had cock inside him. Bill's own son was this easy, was this horny for his cock. Bill felt a slight disgust for such behavior. At the same time he loved it.

Bill was raised as a typical southern boy. Taught that you always want to settled down with good, virginal christian girls and that any woman who put out before marriage was a whore. Yet here his son was. Moaning like a needy whore. Bill knew that was old thinking, Bill knew that was kind of shitty, but that part of him still existed, and as he grappled with that learned instinct he felt an aggression well up inside him.

David began whimpering louder. Bill was now fucking with such force and power that the coffee table began shifting.

"S-slow down! D-Daddy!" David cried out. He was clearly suffering some discomfort but Bill couldn't stop now.

“Almost there baby girl. Just let daddy get his nut." Bill grunted loudly as he plowed his son as harsh as he would a cheap whore. There was no remorse or sympathy in Bill's eyes. Bill was left breathless as he fucked. This was a full on workout for him.

David was left in a much worse state as well. His cunt felt sore and so fucking stretched. They haven't fucked this hard since maybe the first day. He could feel his vision whiting out. He felt his father's sweat dripped down onto him.

There was a slight whimper that came out of David's lips. The movements felt familiar but he was unsure of what the words were at this point. He felt they were just incomprehensible gibberish.

Then a sudden, sharp pain crossed David's cheek, pulling him out of his inner shell, jerking him forth back into reality as the feeling of his father's hand colliding with his face in a harsh slap sent a shock through his body. Promptly followed by the feeling of a warm, thick, liquid splashing his face. His dad spit on him.

"Can't have you going and passing out on my dick like a faggot." Bill's words were harsh. David realized his dad was fucking him like a whore in that moment. He hadn't felt this fucking dirty and used since the first time they fucked. Just the sheer rawness as his father plowed into his cunt. It sent David into a spiral of odd, conflicting emotions. 

Bill's hand slid around David's jaw. A light squeeze was all Bill had to exert to get his mouth open, and then suddenly David felt his father's warm spit in his mouth and another slap. And then Bill heard the magical sound of David's cunt suddenly tightening, spasmed around his cock as his son came so hard.

Just a little more. Bill was so fucking close.

"Fuck yeah, you like being Daddy's faggot princess don't you? You like getting slapped around?" Bill pinned David down by the shoulders and began slam fucking into him. With the awkward position he was battering David's insides, driving him up a wall.

Finally, Bill felt it. That welling sensation in his ball sack. He slowed his thrusts and instead replaced his speed with power. Long, drawn out thrusts that were hip shattering. Bill quickly pulled David's leg back up and spread them wide into a more traditional position. He held David's legs at the knee and pulled them apart.

They had shifted while they were fucking so David's elbow was now against the couch. Bill felt his cock twitch as the cum began to escape down his shaft. He heard David exclaim loudly as he felt Bill's cock jerk and expand with the sheer amount of cum he was pushing out. Bill felt his brain overload and he collapsed. He was too tired to fuck into that fervor tonight.

"Take it, fucking take it, faggot." Bill's words rang in David's ears. Dirty talk was something his dad always did, but this just felt harsh. It made David feel turned on and gross all at the same time. He was more shocked than anything.

David watched his daddy let go of his knees and then push his fists into the carpet. His eyes shut tight. His awkward, short thrusts as he fucked into David. That warm cum flooding his insides wasn't something David could ever get used to. Just the sheer volume, the thickness, the everything. But at least it didn't go on for so long.

A reoccurring theme for their copulation was David came fast and Bill took a bit. By the time his father was done, David usually got off two to three times and usually felt completely worn out. But this time it didn't drag on too long.

If only David could relish in that feeling. Instead he felt his dad's spit on his face. The words rang in his ear. He stared at the ceiling and tried to deal with these thoughts he had, the sight of his father's almost angry face calling him a faggot burned into his mind forever now. Made worse by the fact that this man was now the father of his child.

That strange feeling of regret and emotional discomfort was short lived however. Because David soon felt his father's hand reach into his own, their fingers intertwining. He looked up at his dad and saw that remorseful look in his father's eyes, like he knew he overstepped some boundaries, but at the same time turned on by it. David almost felt bad about it. Like he was the one that did something wrong instead of his father, even if David knew for sure it was the other way around, but then again, David also had to remind himself he enjoyed it too.

Bill pulled out slowly. He loved the sight of it, if there's one thing that put him in a better mood after that post nut regret of going too hard it was the sight of his wet dick pulling free of a tight hole, and all that sexual froth bursting forth in a thick ooze. The way it twitched and tried to close as the cold air hit it. The way it winked at him, the way it only managed to push more cum out. The sight was perfect, but still Bill felt bad. He hadn't ever gone that hard on David before.

There was a tight squeeze which caused Bill to lookup. David had reached out and had taken Bill's other hand in a gentle grip. That soft look in David's eyes made Bill's own heart flush. He felt a heat in his chest and a pride in his heart. He couldn't help it. 

Bill broke one hand free and grabbed his dick. He plunged his semi-soft member back into David's hole. It wasn't as big as it was before and slid in with a ridiculous ease. It made David grunt and jump as his sensitive hole was invaded so suddenly like that. He didn't have a chance to whine or make a noise because his father's lips were soon on hiss.

The kiss wasn't hard or dominating. It wasn't sloppy or rough. It was soft. A gentle kiss that was almost like an apology in David's eyes. As it broke David and Bill both sat there, breathing heavy, their foreheads pressed into one another.

Their bodies pushed together. Their hands still clung fast to one another. Bill reached down to place a possessive hand on David's stomach once more as he rolled to the side, making sure he stayed inside David.

Residual kisses dotted their breath. A tenderness that was such an utterly stark contrast to the aggressive copulation that happened just moments ago. David would have felt emotional whiplash if it wasn't for the fact that, due to his hormones, one emotion shifted so smoothly to the next.

"I love you, dad." David said, his was slightly hoarse and he sounded utterly breathless. They were words he meant in a familial way but also in another way. A way a son shouldn't ever use with his father.

"I love you too, David." Bill responded, his voice somewhat gravelly and tired, the sound of a man who had just came home from a 10 hour shift and fucked like a champion directly after. The words were also meant in a familial way but also in that same way that a father shouldn't ever use with his son...


	14. Normality

**Fourteen: Normality**

The process of David and his father's relationship changing wasn't a subtle one. Inevitably it had to get out. David was ballooning up by the day, and they were less than subtle with their copulation. Ryan was off to college in a few months anyway but he seemed to be the most, affected by it. Jamie, David's little brother, didn't seem to care that much, though it was always hard to tell if he was genuinely sort of dumb or just ridiculously understanding. This of course, never left the house. Either way, both the other two remaining Bishop boys were out of the house more.

David sat next to the pool outside, no shirt on. He smeared extra sunscreen on his body as he lounged about. He paid extra care to his newly formed gut. The round thing had exploded in side. He wore a pair of board shorts that looked a size too small, due to his growth he hadn't had time to get new clothes yet. It's not like he wore much these days anyway.

Bill was equally shirtless, though he was standing farther away, dirt staining his body hair. He held a garden house as he watered the plants that surrounded the rim of their property.

There were occasional glances in each other's direction. There was a tension between them as if they were waiting for the other to make a move.

David lounged in a chair, he had trouble standing up so Bill would have to come help him anyway, even if he wanted to. He looked down at his belly, he was fascinated by it. It was such a weird feeling for him. He had always been a relatively skinny kid, he's definitely blown up in muscle size in the last year and a half but this was completely different from that feeling. his belly felt almost swollen, it was so incredible firm. It almost felt like his dad's muscles, or at least that's what the feeling of his gut reminded him of. That was just the outside, what was going on inside of him felt so indescribably strange he couldn't exactly put it to words. 

To have something alive, growing inside of him... It was weird, he felt so incredibly full yet hungry at the same time. Sometimes he felt the kid move and it freaked him out. he didn't know if he could get used to it.

For Bill, watching his son swell up like that was an experience. He never wanted to be around his wife while she was pregnant. She was always demanding or upset or crying. David just seemed quiet, definitely hornier than usual. Bill always said he loved having kids and being a dad but the pregnancy was his least favorite part, but David was just... perfect. Horny, needy, and the way he treated Bill's dick and the way his belly bounced and the way he held it, just got Bill horned.

The garden was only 2/3rds of the way watered when Bill found himself distracted by David. The kid was rubbing his belly and Bill was rubbing his cock through his denim shorts. The fabric weighted heavily on his hips. The wry pubes poking out of the top of his waistband showed they were hastily put on and that he wasn't wearing any underwear either.

Bill watched his son lean back, his body slightly glistening. Bill wasn't even paying attention to the water hose anymore. he was just looking at David. Only one thing on his mind.

David had no idea what he was doing to his father until he felt a sudden coldness and a shadow cast over him. He pulled his eyes open, his eyelids refusing to work right in the bright sunlight. He saw his dad's figure over him, the man's fat cock almost instantly flopped against his face. David immediately knew what to do.

David's hand slid around his father's cock. He aligned it with his lips and took the head in. He looked up at his dad. It was hard to make out his face, the sun behind his head making his form more silhouetted with only the most stark details of his muscled form looming over him. The stress and drinking he'd been through lately had given him a very slight pudge to his frame. It was nothing dramatic but it gave his form a more bulky, dominating shape.

Bill barely slept last night due to David's tossing and turning. They hadn't exactly decided on sleeping arrangements yet. David spent most nights in Bill's bed and on nights he wasn't, Bill was in his small full sized bed making it squeak loudly. Probably why Ryan was in such a hurry to move out these days. As a result his hips were slow and sloppy in their movement.

They didn't say anything to each other. Bill's tiredness contributed to his lack of vocals. Just a low humming grunt and the occasional, quiet "fuck" and "shit" escaped his mouth. David made the usual gagging noises, he was getting better at throating it, but that was more out of a necessity as Bill was particularly rough with him.

Their lazy noises combined with the quiet rustling of the trees and the gently rocking of the water inside the pool. It was an absurdly peaceful day for the neighborhood which only added to their lack of motivation in their efforts.

Bill's hips slowed to a near stop as he reached down. His big, rough hand reached down onto Davids belly. The skin was so tight and firm. The lotion combined with the wetness of Bill's hand caused his hand to glide through David's stomach hair. It had grown a little since he got pregnant. Bill didn't mind it but he definitely preferred him smooth.

The baby hadn't started kicking yet. It barely started moving. But Bill wanted to be there when it happened. He was excited, it made him excited. He loved touching David, and David loved being touched, which only contrasted with David's mother who absolutely hated being touched while pregnant. Bill was learning a lot about himself thanks to this little fucked up relationship.

Bill's hand slowly moved down to David's under belly, his finger brushed against his son's belly button, noting how much it has popped out in the last month. Bill pulled back and tried to hide his intentions as a long stroke of his belly rubbing, though David knew better.

On the next downward stroke, David lifted his hips which caused his father's hand to slide a little lower. Bill didn't trip up at the sudden movement, his fingers maneuvered into David's tight shorts and instantly shoved into his son's cunt. 

"Fuck yes..." Bill grunted quietly. His voice was a rumble, letting the gravel in his chest carry his tone rather than his voice. The feeling of David suddenly took in a loud breath, breathing in his dad's musky cock scent. His eyes looked up and just that look, it made Bill's dick pulse.

Bill drew his hips back. He grabbed his cock as his cock pulled back until just the head remained. David's face looked so fucking cute wrapped around his cock like this. He plunged it back in, watching his son's eyes bulge as his cock slowly pushed back in. The second David began backing up Bill suddenly grabbed the back of David's head to keep him in place as he fully buried his cock into his son's mouth.

They held their eye contact the entire time. Bill's face seemingly uncaring as David struggled around his cock, but David knew that look in his dad's eyes. He enjoyed watching David like this. With his lips squeezing around the base of his cock, the occasional jerks as his gag reflex failed, and the look of discomfort as not only his nose constantly getting tickled by Bill's thick bush but also the fact his throat was being stretched out around that fat cock.

The position wasn't held it for long. Bill's hand let go and his hips slowly pulled back, he watched David struggle to pull free. Bill brought his hand around and put his hand on David's forehead. Bill knew due to the odd shape of his dick it was just as hard to pull out as it was to put in. David's face winced which usually prompted Bill to slow down, though not by much.

Bill pulls his cock back until his head was at his son's lips once more. Though now throat gunk dripped down David's chin and onto the ground. Some even splattered on Bill's feet but he didn't seem to care much.

Slowly the head of the cock pulled against David's lips until it slid free, David's eyes were watery as he clamped his hips around it. As soon as it was free his mouth flopped open, trying to catch his breath. Bill gripped his dick and smacked it against David's lips. he gave it a few hefty strokes and watched as a large glob of pre leaked out of his tip. He smeared it across David's lips and watched his son's tongue follow the trail quickly before his tongue dragged along his cock slit.

"Fucking slut..." Bill grunted quietly as he brought his cock to the side and brought it back hard against David's cheek. He let go of his cock and instead went down to cup his balls, feeling how hefty they were getting. He instead shifted his focus back to fingering David's cunt.

It felt a little tight today. Bill had been focusing on breaking in David's ass the last few weeks because he knew that in the net few months he would lose access to David's pussy. Not only because his dick shape, and size, and how roughly he fucked. He wanted to prepare David now so he wouldn't have to work so hard later when David was even more swollen. But right now, Bill just wanted his cock in that cunt.

Bill pulled his dick fully away. His hand still squeezing at his large balls as he walked around to David's legs. He got down to his knees and gave David a silent look before he leaned forward and tugged David's shorts down. He barely tugged it off one leg before he dove forward. He had just shaved his beard off that morning so his stubble was particularly scratchy. David yelped when he felt it.

David couldn't see his dad eating him out anymore, the time for intimate eye contact while getting his cunt chewed was long gone and it wouldn't come back for a while, but he could see his dad's dark hair bob slightly. One of David's hand shot back to grab the head of the chair while the other wrapped around his belly.

"Daddy!" David whined quietly, not even loud enough for his dad to hear. The sharp breath was joined by David shifting uncomfortably as his dad's tongue thrashed, combining with those lips movements. David couldn't help but hump into his dad's face which was met with Bill instantly gripping his hips and holding it down. Though oddly with one hand, David knew what his dad was doing with the other. The loud, schlicking noises were not subtle at all.

"I-I'm close!" David's voice gradually rose. "Dad-Daddy! I'm cumming!" David nearly yelped. Bill didn't stop though, David's hips were jerking more gradually and he felt his orgasm building inside of him. His dad's forehead brushed against his belly, his nose jabbed at his pelvis, David could feel his dad really digging into him. The feeling was so intense the sound of the neighbors talking loudly almost didn't pierce their consciousness.

"Well why don't we build a porch swing in the front?" Came the words of Mr. Griggs. He was clearly talking to his wife over the phone. He always had such a loud way of speaking. Unfortunately the fence on that side wasn't the tallest. Mr. Griggs regularly peaked his head over to spy on the neighbors.

Instantly, they both knew what was coming. Bill pulled back as he jerked his shorts up, walking over to the fence. He left David on the pool chair, the orgasm denial making his cunt ache.

"Oh howdy neighbor!" M r. Griggs called out as he saw Bill approach. Bill grinned and greeted him with faux pleasantries.

"Yeah, the wife and I were talking about building out a little bit." Griggs always had this absurdly chipper disposition that Bill could hardly stand. 

"Yeah? I mean, now would be the time to build it, I guess." Bill responded in a clear attempt to seem invested in the neighbor's plight. Which is usually how it went.

"Got something on your chin there, neighbor." Mr. Griggs grinned and pointed at his own chin. Bill forgot what he had just been doing, he reached a hand up and realized just how much of David's juices were on his chin.

"Oh shit, yeah. Been uhh, chowing down on some ice cream. Hot and all." Bill said as he openly pushed a glob of his son's cunt juices into his mouth while the neighbor watched. The rest of it was wasted on his arm hair as he rubbed his face clean with his hairy forearm.

David sighed as he sat there, neglected and annoyed more than ever by the man who lived next door. He looked over his shoulder and wondered if the man had even noticed him. David grinned suddenly as he formulated an idea in his mind.

Mr Griggs prattled on and Bill kind of tuned him out. He looked instead at the man's body, his mind wondering what he looked like naked. He wasn't an ugly guy, even if his smile was creepy, but he always dressed conservatively. Even on a day like this where it was 96F and David was sweating his balls off the man was in a button up and khakis. 

Bill had to remind himself he wasn't gay at one point, though at the same time, he kind of failed to care. He had been cracked open by David and Bill just let his dick go where it wanted these days.

As David got on his knees on the soft grass in front of his dad, he kept his eyes on his dad as he got to work. His hands slowly reached out. His dad didn't bother to zip or button his shorts. His pubic hair shot out in that brown bush that David was so well acquainted with lately. The root of his dick so clearly visible.

Bill jumped when he felt those hands on his dick. Mr. Griggs was talking about shrubbery and shortening the fences which Bill disagreed with but grunted along in agreement anyway. But now Bill was staring down at his son stroking his fat cock and he was trying to keep his breath even.

"I've been thinking of moving myself." Bill said, shifting his attention back to Mr. Griggs. "Thinking maybe Oregon, or hell, Florida sounds nice too. Haven't decided yet."

"That far huh?" Griggs instantly went down a long list of questions, needlessly prying into Bill's personal life, dancing around the topic of David's pregnancy even.

Bill felt a shifting underneath him but he was afraid to look at this point in the conversation. Griggs was looking right at him and analyzing his every movement. David knew this, David was a perverted fuck.

"I dunno if I could leave this place, we're just now getting blacks!" Griggs smiled. He turned and looked in the direction of the new family that had moved in a few houses down that everyone seemed obsessed with lately, thankfully taking some heat off the fact that David was pregnant.

Bill took that moment to look down and see David was on his hands in a weird yoga looking pose, trying to line Bill's cock up with his ass. Bill reached down and steadied his cock against David's cheeks.

"Go get a chair." Bill whispered. He jerked his head to the cheap, wicker chair just a little ways away.

"What was that?" Mr. Griggs shifted his attention and Bill looked back at him instantly.

"Oh yeah, just kinda feeling like the house is too small. David's got his kid coming and I've honestly been thinking of settling down again, and I dunno if I'm gonna have anymore or not." Bill saw from the corner of his eye as David pulled the chair over slowly. He climbed onto it, carefully balancing on it as he stuck his ass out. Bill took a step forward to merge the gap between them.

"Yeah, I heard about that." Griggs sympathized. Bill knew he's  _ seen _ it too with as much snooping he and his wife did.

"But you? At your age? Having more kids?" Griggs exclaimed. His one suggested jest but it still pissed Bill off.

"Not that old, Griggs. Definitely wouldn't mind a few more." Bill could almost feel David blushing bright, giving him a nervous look over his shoulder. Bill took another step forward and slid his cock between David's ass cheeks.

"If I meet a nice girl, settle down. The ex, she's kinda all about her work these days and these kids need a mom." Bill stated without much interest in the subject. He was much more intent on getting his cock into whatever hole of David's he could.

David didn't know how to feel about his dad marrying some girl. A part of him felt really jealous. It kind of knocked him out of the mood.

"Very true. Very true!" Griggs was definitely a difficult one to read. It was hard to tell if that was sarcastic. Bill could definitely give Griggs one thing, he knows not to pry too much into stuff when face to face with them.

"I hear Arlington's a great place." Griggs began chatting up his hometown. Bill was long over his prattling and just gave token efforts to pay attention to the conversations. Especially when Bill felt the lips of his son's cunt.

"Yeaaaah." Bill let out an involuntary groan before realizing he was still talking to Griggs. The man gave him an odd look.

"It's more for David honestly. He don't show it but he's a daddy's boy." Bill patted David's ass, he squeezed the fat, round ass cheeks. He slides it back and forth, his hand grips David's hips and yanks it back onto his cock.

"Gotta cut that chord at some point, Bishop." Griggs chuckled. He crossed his arm and tried to make himself look intimidatingly masculine, as if he could compete with Bill in that regard.

"Nah," Bill sighed. "Specially now, kid needs his daddy."Bill didn't move but he definitely was directing David to slide back and forth. He wasn't full on fucking his son right there but instead the fat head slid in and out of David's cunt. Bill could see David's frustration develop as he was teased like this.

"Well having baggage like that ain't gonna help you settle down, Bishop." Griggs said. He turned around, surveying his yard. Still entirely oblivious to the situation occurring just behind those planks of wood.

"Yeah, don't care too much. I wouldn't mind something  _ falling _ into my  _ lap _ but I ain't in no rush." Bill pulled David's hips into a position and gave him a reaffirm squeeze to signal he needed to hold it. He pulled his hand back and grabbed the base of his cock and pushed forward, burying the first few inches of his cock into his son's cunt.

"Plus, between you and me, I think the baby is making David a little baby crazy. I'll have enough mouths to feed just taking care of the new kids." Bill caught David looking at him over his shoulder, Bill gave him a smile and a wink.

"Damn Bishop, you are going soft." Griggs suddenly pulled around, Bill managed to jerk his head towards him just in time. "You of all people, I would have thought you would track whoever did that down and shoot him with a shotgun."

"Yeah, well, David's kind of  _ tight  _ lipped about it..." Bill rolled his eyes. "Plus, he's a big boy now."

"My money is on that Michelson boy, Peter I think? Always struck me as kind of a fruit." Griggs nodded. David shot him a look through the fence. "Of course ever took your son for one either, no offense." Griggs chuckled and even Bill was getting tired of this at this point.

Before Bill could express his distastes for that statement however Griggs was already  checking something out near his house.

“Well!” Mr. Griggs exclaimed, “Think it’s time I get going. Talk to you later neighbor!” Griggs walked into his house and disappeared, leaving Bill as unsure as ever.

“He’s an ass.” David said. He felt slightly blue balled. Griggs was an asshole, but the fact that he was their, unknowingly observing their copulation. He felt that the moment was slightly ruined. The danger of it seemingly exciting him, changing it from a lazy fuck because they could to something hotter.

“Yeah.” Bill nodded in agreement. His head slowly moving back down to David who was trying to park himself on his dad’s dick while also keeping the chair planted to the ground. "Hey! Language!” Bill growled as he brought a hand back and smacked David hard on the ass cheek. His hand lingered on his son's ass.

The sun beat down on them as they lightly teased each other. Bill's heavy rhythmic voice was almost hypnotic to David. 

"C'mon, lets get inside. You know that fucker likes spying on us." Bill pulls his cock out and steps back. one of David's hands reach down and grab David's arm while the other wraps around his belly. "Christ you're getting fat."

"I'm not fat, I'm pregnant." David complains. He sounded surprisingly angry at the statement, but Bill easily bushed it off. He had all the fire in his voice but then when it came to the bite he had all the power of an elderly crack addict with no dentures.

"Sure thing, whatever you say." Bill reached down and grabbed his shorts. Instead of putting them back on he tossed them over his shoulders and walked towards the house. His body glistened with a light sheen of sweat.

David wanted to say something in return but he was struggling to even think of the right words. Like the warm sun and gentle noises made him feel like a blonde bimbo. He shook his head as he followed his dad.

"Are we really gonna move?" David asked as he got into the kitchen. He had his swim trunks back on. He nearly tripped over his dad's shorts that were just dropped to the floor.

"Hell yeah." Bill grunted from behind the counter. He pulled a water bottle from the fridge and walked around. The sound of his cock smacking his thighs echoed through the room. It instantly drew David's attention to it as he watched the man walk.

Bill looked out the window next to David sipping on his water. he grinned as David clearly was staring right at his dick.

"Some place out of town. Takes like thirty minutes to go anywhere." Bill reached down and grabbed his cock. He began to wave it for David's entertainment. "Somewhere no one knows about us. Fuck maybe we can even get hitched."

That seemed to snap David out of his trance. He looked almost shocked that his dad would say such a thing. David thought about their relationship. How it was progressing. They never labeled anything but they had to have been something more. David had always been afraid of actually bringing the subject up. His dad always seemed more finicky.

"What?" Bill looked at David as if he didn't expect that response.

"You want to marry me?" David's face was red. His blush made Bill feel like he said something a little wrong. It put him somewhat on the defensive.

"I don't fuckin knock up someone and walk out on'em. Plus, I dunno." It was Bill's turn to act bashful. "You take my dick good, kid, and like, you get me beer and ride my dick. My kid's inside you and shit. Like, fuck. If you knocked up some fucking broad I'd fucking want you to marry her. Shit kid, what do you want out of me?"

"I, uhh, I dunno. I just never really expected that." David felt his heart begin to race. The sudden romantic tone of their conversation made him feel slightly nervous and excited.

"I'd fucking run away so fucking hard if I knocked someone up." David admitted. He reached down and grabbed his dad's cock, he stroked it, feeling it harden in his hand. He watched his father's face light up in a grin.

"Yeah, bitch, I'm a good dad." Bill reached around and grabbed David's ass possessively. "I mean, aside from the fact I fucked you, and uh, knocked you up." Bill 's grin was wide. He spoke like his actions were of a joke than anything else. "I'm glad I made you, honestly." Bill stepped forward, his fat dick pressed against David's belly. His fingers were digging into David's crack, rubbing his hole.

"It'd be kinda weird, marrying you." David worried aloud. He felt his dad take hold of that club-like cock and thump it on his hard belly. It sent shock waves through his body.

"You don't want to?" Bill sipped from his bottle casually as David groped him.

"N-no." David stressed. "I mean, it'd just be weird. It's weird enough having this, baby." David gulped as he reached down. He placed his hand on his belly only to feel his dad's on top of his moments later.

"Don't think about it then." That deep voice always seemed comforting and sensible. David knew that was shit-awful advice. The fact it was his father giving it though made him feel there was some merit to it though. 

David almost asked if his dad wanted more kids, he wanted to know what being married entailed entirely. David suddenly got the feeling that, as romantic as the gesture was, it wasn't as all roses as it felt like. 

David didn't have time to think about it though because soon his father's mouth was on his, he was off his feet, he felt his dad's biceps flex those strong forearms wrap around him. He felt his shorts slip off as his dad carried him off.

Their kiss gradually got more heated Bill's steps were getting more haphazard. David suddenly felt the cold counter against his ass and his dad's hands parting his legs. They didn't speak. Even as their kiss broke. Bill looked down and lined his cock up and plunged in without much ceremony. He watched David's eyes roll up, the cry he uttered drove him forward.

"Yeah, that's it baby." Bill growled as he watched David's cunt inhale his cock. Just watching the head disappear like that in his son's pussy turned him on so much. He really did a number on it. "Fucking cry out on daddy's cock. That's a good girl." Bill cooed, he maintained eye contact with David as he sunk into David's hole. 

"Daddy!" David gasped. The word making Bill's smile brighten even brighter. It was such a perverted word. IT brought back all of Bill's memories of David's childhood and how much of a daddy's boy he was. Bill remembered their relationship fondly, though David eventually became a teenager and fell out with his dad, just the fact they were now closer than ever almost made up for all those years of David being a total shit.

"Yeah, you like daddy's cock in your sloppy pussy?" Bill teased as he shoved more of his cock in there. He loved how it just opened up for him now. Something about the way David's eyes bulged, the way his hole spasmed, the way the kid latched onto him. It was so fucking perfect. 

Bill reached around David and supported his back so he could lean backwards. The belly posed an odd challenge these days. But nothing would stop Bill from getting his dick in his princess.

"Yes Dad-dy" David grunted. His arms stuck to his father's shoulders, his fingers squeezing tight. One of his hands slid lower to his dad's bicep, feeling that large, hard muscle bulge as it held him, it made his body feel so hot just feeling all of those muscles support him.

Suddenly David's admiration of his dad's physique was interrupted by the feeling of his father's mouth on his neck That stubble scratching against his smoother skin. David was suddenly on cloud nine. He felt so whole. The feeling of fullness pervaded his body, his father's hot body wrapped around him, that cock slowly entering him, until just as suddenly his dad slammed forward.

Their hips clapped together David felt his belly jiggle. He loudly cried out, but his cries were soon interrupted by Bill's tongue being shoved down his throat. Bill didn't waste any time either. He drew his hips back and began pounding. David felt his body jerk back, his father's hand pulled him right back to him. He felt his dad's other hand reach around him and hold him tight in an intimate embrace, all the while those hips power-fucked him.

David felt so overwhelmed. His dad's cock snaking his insides like they were nothing, the feeling of his weight bouncing back and forth on the counter top, his dad's tongue flicking his uvula like the man just liked to hear David gag. Being fucked like this, David never lasted long. He coated his father's pelvis like he had done so many times before, He felt his father slow down when he did that which was actually surprising. Usually his dad just kept fucking until he was finished. But then he felt his Dad's hand on his, grabbing it and pulling it down.

"Feel that?" Bill grunted as he forced David's hand into his bush. His pubes wet with sweat and his pussy juices.

"You make me so wet, Daddy." David gasped in response as his fingers ran through the man's unkempt hairs. He slid them slowly downwards until he gripped the base of that cock and he tugged on it. in response Bill slammed forward, trapping David's hands there.

"Fuck yeah I do." Bill growled as he pulled back. David too the opportunity to removed his hand and place it on his dad's chest, feeling that solid chest against his palm. "You're such a fucking whore for cock. Can't hardly believe you're my kid. Who raised you to be so goddamned slutty, princess?" Bill grunted as he began fucking David in and out. The fat swell of his dick dragged along David's insides slowly.

"Daddy, I want your cum." David whined. The look in his eyes as he said it. Bill felt a fire in his ball sack.

"What are you gonna do for it princess?" Bill picked up his pace until their hips were clapping together. "Gonna marry me?"

"Yes Daddy, I wanna be your wife!" David's voice got higher. It sounded more desperate. It made Bill go even harder.

"Gonna lemme fuck this cunt any time I want it?" Bill' voice got more labored. He started grunting. his balls smacked the cabinet which made him wince and he dragged David back slightly until his hips were off the counter. He could slip and fall in this position, the only thing supporting him was Bill's arm around his back and hips.

"Yes Daddy, whenever you want, Daddy!" David cried out. His heart pounding, his hips on fire.

"Gonna cook for me and bring beer like a good wife?" Bill felt his balls draw up, the fact they did so fast surprised him. He never came this fast. Something about the way he was teasing David and David's total submission to him. His son's total submission and even eagerness to become his wife.

"Gonna fucking give me as many kids as I want? Gonna be a good whore bitch for daddy?" Bill felt the words leave his mouth without thinking about them. They just felt right. He realized he loved David pregnant. He loved David. He loved talking to his son, he loved feeling his son's belly against his, he loved that they were having kids together. He remembered this feeling with his ex wife, a memory that somewhat soured his feelings now. He was starting to cling to the hope that maybe it would be different this time just to keep the passion going.

"Yes!" David exclaimed, interrupting Bill's thoughts. David had such enthusiasm in his words. A perverted grin slid across Bill's face as he realized his own son was probably the closest thing he's ever had to the perfect partner.

"Yes, Daddy! Keep me pregnant! I want to be your wife so bad! Fuck me! Fuck me Daddy!" David's cries continued until his words practically became gibberish.

The admission made Bill's mentality suddenly shift in the exact opposite direction. He felt that warmth in his heart reignite, his thrusts became more enthusiastic.

"Yeah, such a good princess." Bill cooed as their hips slammed together. His hands dragged David back and forth on his cock and his hips continued to thrust. The two motions combined into a powerful force that left David breathless. It was like his daddy's cock was reaching so deep it was fucking the air out of his lungs. The look on David's face all but said it. They stared into one another's eyes, Bill's face an open mouthed glare and David's utterly contorted in pleasure.

"I'm cumming!" Bill suddenly gasped. David's eyes bulged when his dad suddenly slammed into him. Their bodies collided hard. Bill's face was against his in a not-quite-kiss. It was more like his dad's mouth moved around his. His dad's body pressed into his hard, he felt the pressure on his stomach. Bill's hips ground hard into David's pussy. He was rapidly shifting up and down in David's cunt, his cock thrashed about inside him as they moaned in mutual pleasure.

They remained in that position as they came down from their sexual high. They both gasping and panting loudly. Cum leaked out from David's cunt. It dripped to the tiled floor. Something they'd definitely have to clean up shortly.

Parting was probably the hardest part for them. They usually fucked around at night and Bill just stayed inside David. Sometimes he'd slip out as they shifted in their sleep, but the mornings where he woke up with his cock still buried inside his son he almost always ended up waking him up with another fuck.

Bill's cock slipped out after a moment. Bill knew if he stayed in David for very long that would mean they were going to go at it again, and they didn't have time. Neither of them seemed to acknowledge what was said just then.

Their conversation turned to food as they cleaned up. They both seemingly acknowledged that they said a lot of things while having sex. A lot of which wasn't intended to be taken seriously. David started to realize his dad liked to talk a lot while fucking, and he was starting to play along, but at the same time, he had gotten far too into it this time. He worried how much his father really wanted to do with him.


	15. The New

**Fifteen: The New**

"I feel like a balloon." David said with a dismayed tone as he rubbed his stomach. He laid there splayed out on the bed, his shirt off but his pants still on.

"Well, that's good, because you look like a fucking beach ball, princess. And not one of those tiny ass ones." Bill responded as he began buttoning his shirt. It was Sunday. Their first Sunday since moving. Bill finally convinced David to go to the new church with him. Though David more agreed out of boredom. He was amazed the man even wanted to go after everything that happened.

"Fuck off." David griped. He wished he could move. He knew he would regret laying down but it was far too late now. 

"Language!" Bill shot back as his shirt opened up. His body more bulky than ever. It wasn't exactly a gut, but it was definitely the makings of one. Dad bod is what David was starting to call it. David took to being a chef pretty poorly which meant a lot of eating out.

The man shrugged out of his button up and began undoing his khakis. His massive cock flopped free, revealing he'd gone commando this entire time.

"I think I might give Junior a call later." Bill mused. Though they both knew Bill Jr. still wasn't over finding out. Ryan stopped talking to them too, Dan came by every now and then but that always felt more like, wellness checks. Greg was still on tour with the military and didn't know, as far as either Bill or David knew at least. Their mom, thankfully, didn't know.

"Let him call." David sighed. He was exasperated. It was cute, that his dad was still all hung up about it. But he could totally understand where his brothers were coming from. It was fucked, probably illegal, it would ruin their lives even more if they told anyone.

"They'll probably come around when we have the kid." David scooted up on the bed. He tried to sit upright but his belly had gotten kind of huge. It was made even worse by the hefty feeling in his chest. His "tits" as his dad called them had become engorged with milk.

"Yeah, probably." Bill walked over to David and without being asked, without any acknowledgment, he began undoing David's pants. It was a little weird, introducing David as his Fiance to the people around town. They were the entire state of Texas away from their old house, those old people. Ryan was going to college a while away, Dan lived just out of town. It was ideal for Bill, at least if it wasn't for the fact their family was kind of fucked at the moment.

"Christ, you almost look like you're having twins." Bill chuckled as he placed a hand on his son's stomach. He gently caressed the swollen, smooth stomach. A grin spread across his face.

"Thanks, dad." David said sarcastically. He laid back on the be and gripped the sheets just in time to feel his dad yank his pants off his legs.

"You're welcome, princess." Bill smiled, his words said with complete seriousness. David rolled his eyes, but he felt a pang of sympathy for his dad's plight. 

"You gonna be okay?" David asked. He felt like he should. Bill called David's brothers every other day or so. They rarely answered anymore.

"What?" Bill gave David a look, like a "what the fuck are you talking about?" look, though David could see right through it. "Yeah, I'm fuckin aces, baby." Bill walked around, his fat, pendulous cock flopping between his legs as he walked around to his side of the bed. David had to wriggle upwards to get into his spot.

"I'm about to be a fuckin daddy," Bill proclaimed proudly, 'Got myself a fuckin hot fag-wife who fits my fat cock like a glove." Of course he couldn't resist bragging like that. David was starting to find his dad's cockiness hot in a way.

"If only he would fucking come out." David said as he nestled into his father's side. he had a hand on his gut.

"You were two weeks overdue. Drove your mom fucking crazy." Bill reminisced. As he spoke he reached around and placed a hand on David's belly. His large, rough fingers feeling the fruit of his loins growing inside David.

"Oof!" David exclaimed suddenly as he felt the baby kick. Bill felt the vibration rock through David's gut. Instantly he sat up and placed his other hand on the other end.

Bill loved feeling up David. He couldn't keep his hands off of him or his stomach. When they were together Bill had to have his hands somewhere on him. It lead to sex more often than not, but lately that had started to slow. Mostly because sex was rather difficult. 

It was a recommendation from David's new doctor to "slow down on the fun times" a bit. Though Bill had basically been using David's ass exclusively for a while, even that had stopped. Bill was particularly rough. It was straining both of them. They'd tried other things, toys, hands, and mouths, even slower stuff, but it always led to them escalating, and usually a trip to the doctor's office.

Both David and Bill were incredibly paranoid about it. The doctor said the kid was healthy as could be. The first ultrasound Bill almost felt like crying when he saw the kid didn't have a third arm or something weird growing out, considering the whole situation. Both a brother and a son to David, and a son and a grandson to Bill.

"Active little fucker." Bill had a big grin on his face as he felt the baby kick. While David just looked pained. He had been feeling contractions for a while, but they never got all that intense. They'd happen periodically, almost randomly throughout the day.

Already David could see the sheets tenting underneath his dad. He knew what was probably coming. It had been a week since their last attempt. They were both pint up and as David shifted next to his dad, that belly resting on his father, one hand around his back, lightly massaging David's ass while the other stroked his belly. David rested his head on his dad's chest as they sat in silence. His hand gently stroking his father's stomach. his fingers drifted lower and lower until they were twirling in his pubes.

"We should sleep." David muttered. He did feel tired, but the tension was there, keeping him conscious.

"Yeah." Bill took a deep breath in and let it out. He parted with David disappointingly, showing a great level of restraint. He settled back into his spot and David knew they'd be sleeping on opposite sides again. They rested back to back while sleep slowly overtook them.

  
  


The next morning David woke first. His dad's arms were around him. The heat coming off the man's body kept him warm, and worse, he felt that heat of his dad's erection. It was like a hot poker against his back He could feel it pulse against him, the way it drooled. It was obvious his dad was in the midst of a wet dream. David could  _ feel _ it.

It was something about the way his dad squeezed him, the way he held him. It made David feel just as horny. Like his dad's arousal was infectious. Which would explain a few things.

Bill's hands were around David. One underneath David's neck and the other rested on David's hips. The older man's hips shifted slightly, a back and forth motion. His dad's hand squeezed his hips. It made David feel needy. He knew if he'd stay there he'd do something he probably shouldn't. He managed to peel himself away from his dad. He felt the cock head slide down his back, his dad was so hard it was pushed hard against his skin. He felt the cold air hit the wetness on his back and it made him shudder.

David managed to waddle to the background. He felt so fucking hefty today. Like the baby had moved inside of him while he slept. He managed to get himself on the toilet just in time to feel a hard, harsh contraction in his stomach. His belly felt like it had suddenly tightened ridiculously.

"Dad?!" David cried out as he felt it hit him hard. He breathed heavily as it lasted. "Dad!?!" He called out louder. But the man never came. David breathed heavily as the feeling subsided slowly. He looked between his legs, it didn't look like his water broke at least. 

After a solid ten minutes David felt like he was good to walk. He held his stomach as he pulled himself to his feet. He took a few deep breaths and walked back into the bedroom. Maybe he wouldn't have to go in to be induced if this kept up. 

As soon as David walked into the room he was instantly greeted by the noise of his father's snoring. He looked up at the man, he was now on his back, the sheets tented on his cock, it was sticking straight up, His head was oozing out so much it soaked through the white sheets. He'd never seen his dad in this state before, he'd seen him chubbed up in the morning, but he was full mast.

Bill's cock had this hypnotic quality when it was fully hard like this. Even obscured by the sheet covering it. Just sheer size of it was breathtaking, then the odd shape and just the man it was attached to. David knew he shouldn't, but he wanted it. He walked over to the bed and crawled onto it. Despite him being on his hands and knees his belly dragged along the mattress as he crawled to his dad's cock.

David leaned forward and dragged his tongue along she shaft. He felt the thick veins shift underneath his tongue. He tasted the thick, creamy pre as it poured forth from his dad's cock.

David went from wanting it bad to needing it in that one stroke. He spat on his hand and began rubbing his dad's cock. He started low and worked his way up. His dad's breath picked up and grew faster as David worked his cock. David never knew his father to make such whimpering noises. They got especially loud when he got to that fat belly in the middle of his cock.

David never really got much a chance to fully explore everything about it. Usually he felt the pressure from his dad to get him off. Moments like this were rare. It was hard to believe that this thing was where he came from years ago. He wanted to worship the thing properly, but at the same time it made him absurdly needy. As he stroked the head he heard a strange noise escape his dad's mouth. A shuddering whimper like a dog. His hips began to jerk in a needy, lewd motion.

Just watching his dad move like that, David couldn't hold out. He pulled upwards and sat on his dad's lap. He managed to squat in such a way he could easily line it up. He was leaning back while supporting himself with one arm and two legs, while his other hand tugged his dad's stiff manhood towards his holes. He struggled for a minute trying to decide which hole to put it in.

David knew which one he wanted. He knew he wouldn't be satisfied if he didn't put it in his cunt.

The head prodded at David's cunt. He roughly slid the fat, leaking head against his cunt. The wet, sloppy noises it made wee heavenly. He wished he could see it but his vision was obscured by his ridiculously round stomach.

Once David managed to get the cock lodged, somewhat, inside of him, he let the cock go. He wrapped his hand around his belly instead. He bit his lip as he pushed down against his daddy's cock. He had to pause to readjust multiple times. Each time he was surprised at just how little he managed to fit inside him.

The fat cock slowly disappeared into his hole. His heart was beating fast. His dad's cock was just so fucking stiff, it was almost uncomfortably how it was tugged on him. The sheer size of the thing was filled him so well, even with the longer gap between their sexual encounters just the way that the cock stretched his hole, the way his hole just started opening up, the way he was jut sliding down on it until he felt it brush past his deepest sections.

The fat dick widened as David descended, he felt it twitch inside of him, his insides felt so warm, his dad's cock was so hot. He sat upwards as he felt the midpoint enter him, the pressure was starting to get too much, but even as he sat upright he could feel just how big his dad's cock was. The thing was fully hard. Still there was this feeling of incompleteness, a mild itch almost, somewhere deep inside his hole, and the more hi dad's cock was inside of him the better it felt.

"Fuuuck," David whimpered quietly as he descended past the widest point of his dad's piece. He let his head roll back and he shut his eyes as he went for the home stretch. He held his belly tightly as he squatted onto his dad's cock. He hadn't thought about climbing off this thing. He'd definitely need some help and if he couldn't wake his dad he was gonna be here for a while. Though the thoughts didn't cross his mind.

David's pussy juices rolled down his father's cock. He could feel it leaking out copiously from between his legs. His dad's cock just filled his cunt, it left little room for anything else, he could even feel the slight pressure as it brushed past his womb.

Eventually David feels his dad's bush against his smoother cunt. His feels them tickle him as he descends the final inch and a half. After the midsection of his dad's cock, the last two or so inches of his cock were the hardest to fit in. His cock was so long that it usually bottomed out inside people before it got to that point, and for David, just feeling that fat thing press into him so deep made it hard.

David began rocking back and forth. He couldn't help but whine as he felt that cock shift inside him. His dad was so hard. He looked down at the man's sleeping face, a heavy snort comes out of his mouth. David didn't care if he woke him up. David did enjoy going at his own pace but there was just something so right about the way his dad fucked him. It was rough, degrading, it made David feel fucking bad sometimes. He was always sore, he was always limping or trying to recover, he had bruises all along his dad's favorite spots to tease him, but still, that just felt right.

Upon thinking of it, David began to try and emulate the actions. He hoisted his hips up and fell back down on his dad's cock. The noise was a little more than a pathetic smack, mostly helped by just how wet David was at this point. David put so much effort into it he let out a heavy moan. He felt another harsh cramp in his stomach but he tried to ignore it. He tried to move, but he could feel his cunt beginning to clamp down hard. 

"Jesus," His dad's voice i a comforting rumble. David feels his dad's hand come out and caress his belly. "You that needy, princess?" Bill has a smile on his face as he looks at David. 

David feels his pain subside and he begins riding his dad's cock. He hoists his hips up and lets them fall.

"You were hard, I-" David gulped, he didn't know how to properly explain the feeling he got when he saw his dad's cock. Like every nerve in his body just wanted to be touched by it. To feel it smack him all over. 

"Shh, I know, I know, baby girl." Bill hummed as he began shifting his hips underneath David. "It's nice to wake up to, but Jesus you were choking my dick." Bill brought one of his hands back and rested it behind his head while the other reached up and stroked David's body. His rough fingers brushing over David's hairless body, feeling that smooth skin. Fuck, just seeing him so big like this made his cock so fucking hard.

"Daddy...!" David whined. He felt so fucking weird right now. He could already feel sweat rolling down his forehead and back, his stomach felt so fucking hard, and the tightness, the tightness of everything made his head spin. He was half heaving and half moaning.

"Damn, princess." Bill hummed as he watched David bounce up and down. The way his chest jumped, so full of milk. Bill hadn't mentioned it to David yet but he knew what milky tits looked like, he was just waiting for it to start spewing out. More noticeably though was the sight of David's belly. It was like he had actually swallowed a basketball, watching that thing bounce up and down while he helplessly held it. He had trouble hoisting himself up due to the added heft and weight. 

Inevitably Bill started pushing back. He pressed his ass into the bed each time and thrust up hard when David was descending. Their bodies collided and Bill watched as David's body reacted. Each time there were shock waves that ran through the fat on David's belly. Bill felt it in his hand as it pressed into David's stomach. e could feel the belly lightly brushing across his stomach each time avid descended.

The sound of their hips smacking together filled the room. David felt his dad's cock spreading his insides, the soft velvety walls were clamping down on his dad's dick. Bill could definitely tell the difference. It felt tight, like there wasn't enough room in there for his cock. The way it squeezed his cock was something else that Bill never felt before. Of course he never fucked anyone who was 9 months pregnant before.

"Daddy!" David cried out more hectically. By that point Bill's hand had moved to David's hips and he began fucking into David more. David's body was no longer moving. He simply squatted over his dad while the man fucked upwards into him.

"Fuck!" Bill grunted loudly. He knew he should stop but he just couldn't manage to do it. his cock had started to take over. "Lean back." Bill brought his other hand around and leaned forward. Without removing his dick he helped David onto his back and he shifted to his knees. David was heaving loudly still, his deep breaths didn't strike either of them as too odd.

David felt a pillow shoved under his hips. He held his belly with one hand while the other gripped the bed sheets. He was whining loudly as he watched his dad pull his cock back. David felt the head and fat midsection drag along his insides. He thought he was feeling another contraction, his stomach was cramping like crazy, but he had been feeling this so long he didn't know what was wrong. Was he in labor? 

Bill looked down at David. He had that look in his eye. That unsure, wild look. David was very accustomed to that look. It was the look Bill had when he was starting to lose control of himself. Like a drug addict who was three weeks sober who just walked into a room full of crack. Their eyes met and then David's body tensed as he prepared for what was about to come.

David didn't know if it was his dad slamming into him or if it was just his time but as that cock sank into him the contraction hit him hard. He started screaming out loud. He howled out as his dad sank fulling into him. He felt the force of the shock wave rock his body and he felt something inside him suddenly break.

"Fuck, princess, you're so fucking wet for me!" Bill exclaimed. His dig was sliding in and out of David's hole so easily, each smack was incredibly wet sounding. David knew his water just broke but he couldn't get the words out.

"D-Daddy!" David's voice was desperate. "Baby! Your baby!" David tried to get the warning out but soon the sensation overwhelmed him. His voice devolved into a loud cry. His voice fluctuating in volume and pitch as Bill fucked in and out of him.

"Yeah, you're having my baby, princess. You look so fucking good like that." Bill's hips slammed forward. His hips smashed into his son's wet pussy. Bill knew on some level that David was in labor. The liquid wasn't as thick as it usually was as his pussy juice and the way David was breathing, the way he was flinching, Bill knew, but he just needed to get off so bad. Seeing David like this was turning him on.

It was so utterly unfair, Bill thought. David was this hot, this fuckable, this fucking cute and eager for his cock, and it was his own fucking son. Well, then again, David wasn't much of his son these days.

"God damn, your pussy is fucking gripping my cock so fucking tight, baby girl." Bill continued to pound. He feels David's insides trying to shove his dick out, it suddenly loosened up for him to a degree it never had before. Bill felt his cock just slip in. He nearly came just then, but then it tightened hard around his cock, squeezing his cock so tightly like it was forming around his cock.

At that point Bill stated to withdraw and when he was more than halfway out he felt David's cunt begin to open up again and he shoved his cock right back in.

"Fuuuuuck!" Bill moaned as he felt it tighten right back up. He got into a rhythm of fucking David in time with those contractions. Bill felt like he could lose himself in this feeling. It was perfect. Just the way his son's soft inside wrapped around him. The way they squeezed him. No one had ever taken his cock like this before. 

Bill didn't think he was going to last much longer.

At one point David cried out loudly and Bill felt his son's cunt clamp down around his cock as he thrust in. He felt his dick begin to drag. Bill's voice joined David's cries. As Bill's hands clamped around David's hips. He felt David's muscles pushing hard against him. Bill's face turned red as he tried to force his cock all the way back in one time.

The cacophony of noise only grew louder as the inches disappeared between them. Bill felt his cum welling up. He could already feel it traveling down his urethra. It was a race to the finish to him. And Bill wanted to finish fully inside his son, as close to both his kids as possible.

Their hips connected, not in a hard smack, but in a gentle brush. Bill felt incredibly satisfied. Without his thrusts David's hole was going even more wild around him. He held his hips down, forcing contact as David's body tried to push the plug out of his cunt so he could have this baby.

Bill felt his cock exploding with such force it almost hurt. He felt his cum splash against David's insides, he felt as the muscles inside his son moved and violently ejected the liquid onto Bill's pelvis. Bill felt such a strong connection to David in that moment he couldn't help himself. He fell forward. He felt that hard belly press against his stomach, he knew it couldn't be comfortable but he wanted to be as close to David as possible.

Bill's mouth fell onto David's mouth, his steady, rhythmic breaths and cries fell from his lips. The noises stopped momentarily as David suckled on his dad's tongue. It reminded Bill of a baby trying to throw a fit before bed while it also tried to suck on a pacifier.

Bill pulled his hips back and shoved his cock back in once more, feeling David's cry grow louder. That beautiful noise capped off Bill's orgasm perfectly. Bill pulled his hips back once more and he attempted to push back in but the combination of his softening dick and David's insides trying to force everything out caused it to flop out.

The first wake up call for Bill was the fact that David didn't stop whimpering. He watched his son's cunt open wide, it wasn't closing up, cum was flooding out of his hole. He looked at it, absolutely shocked.

"Daddy!" David whimpered, "Baby is coming!" David finally completed his sentence and Bill's jaw went slack.

"Fuck!" Bill's voice echoed through the house. It could be heard from outside even as he bolted from the bed and grabbed a pair of shorts. He pulled them over his legs and immediately rushed to David to help him off the bed.

"Daddy!" David could only utter those words and they were so full of fear and apprehension. Bill suddenly felt the weight and responsibility hit him like a truck. His teenage son, was pregnant with his kid, was now giving birth.

"It's gonna be okay, David." Bill held his son close, trying to comfort him as he helped him into a pair of loose shorts.

"Just try to hold it in. Hospital is just a few minutes away." Bill comforted him. "It's gonna be okay, I'm not gonna leave you." Bill reassured him, his voice filled with such care and attentiveness, and worry. If David wasn't filled with such anxiety and if he didn't feel like he was about to drop a 9 pound baby like he was pushing out a brick he would feel the power of those words.

Within five minute they were out in the car. Within the next ten they were at the hospital and David was starting to wail as they got him into the ER.

True to Bill's words he didn't leave his side for a minute. Bill wearing only a pair of shorts, stained with an odd liquid, smelling like he came from a whorehouse, his outline of his cock clearly there, while David was still shirtless, holding onto his stomach as the nurse wheeled him to the delivery room. No one questioned a thing as they rushed to the room. They barely acknowledged Bill until they pushed David into the room.

"Are you the dad?" The nurse asked in a haste. She stopped Bill at the door as David was pushed through. Bill's hands slipped through Davids and Bill felt helpless. He  _ needed _ to be in there.

It took Bill a minute, trying to think what the appropriate response was. Was she asking if he was David's dad or if he was the father of the child. It felt like an eternity as Bill tried to process the question, but then the answer came to him. He was both.

"Yes." Bill nodded as he pushed past the smaller lady. He reached out and grabbed David's hand as he single handily lifted him up and placed him on the bed.

"Dad?" David muttered quietly, just loud enough for Bill to hear as Bill leaned over him.

"I'm here baby. I'm not going to leave you." Bill responded as he rested his head on David's.

  
  


David laid there, this time it was his turn to sleep. The baby was asleep in a tiny plastic crib. Bill was on the bed with him, awake. He held David with one arm while the other reached over behind him and held his newborn son's hand. With both David and the baby in his vision, he felt that stress he'd had since all this started wash away.

The room was quiet, almost serene, the lighting was low, and the temperature was perfect somehow. It felt more like a hotel room than a hospital room.

"We were naming him Chris?" David's voice was tired sounding. It had been ten hours since they got there. The sun was just rising when they woke up and it was just setting as they were laying there.

"I'm good with Chris." Bill said quietly as he felt the baby squeeze his finger. The tiny little hand could barely wrap around his single index finger.

"Looks more like a Logan to me though." Bill's tone was joking mostly, but that slight hint of seriousness to it was something David rolled his eyes at. The indirect nature of the comments were so passive aggressive, but he learned to live with them.

"Or..." Bill started again, "Dill? But, I could see Chris." Bill lifted his head and looked at the dark brown mop of hair on the kid was so striking. They hadn't seen his eyes yet but Bill had a feeling they were as green as David's.

"Okay. Chris." David said as he snuggled against Bill. There was a sudden feeling in the room. They both felt it, the excess of space between them felt wrong. The multitude of names they had. They both had the thought on their mind but neither wanted to say it.

"Chris is cute." Bill pulled David in closer and held him tight. His arm squeezed David, and held him close.

"God." David's voice got that fire in it for a moment. "Hearing you say that almost made me hate it. Bill couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, that's right. You're my bitch now, kid." Bill smiled as he held both David and Chris in his gaze. He knew that the next few days were going to be a living hell with phone calls and explanations and awkward conversations, but for tonight, he was content with how things were.


	16. Epilogue

**Sixteen: Epilogue**

The kids all lined up on the field. The baseball diamond oddly uniformed. A sign of coaches and fathers who took T-ball a little too seriously. The kid at bat, a green-eyed, dark haired kid stood at the plate, surprisingly good form for a 6 year old. His bright blue jersey had the stark white lettering on it, Chris B. #17.

The number was significant to his papa, it was his football jersey number in high school, it was chosen entire by accident. It was something that excited him to no end.

"Come on Chris. Clean those plates!" His dad's voice called out from the sidelines. Chris didn't let it distract him though. He swung the bat with expertise a six year old shouldn't have, smacking the ball so hard it flew straight through the air as the entire field of kids ran for the ball while all of Chris' teammates ran around the bases.

Bill stood behind the chain fence. He had a baby strapped to his chest. The small hairless thing gnawing on the strap, his fat cheeks were indescribably cute. Another, older kid was on a leash, trying to break free to chase after a stray cat.

"Logan!" Bill said sharply as he looked over at the 4 year old. The kid jumped before turning around, a big smile spread across his face. A smile that was soon reflected in Bill's face. "Get over here and cheer your brother on. Papa is gonna be back in a bit."

"Yes sir!" Logan said enthusiastically as he waddled over to the fence and began aggressively shaking the chain link, cheering his brother on as he hit the third plate and headed home.

"Way to go Chris!" Bill called out, though his eyes weren't on the field anymore. His eyes got caught on one of the moms. He'd never seen her before but the top was low and the boobs were definitely fake. She was pretending she wasn't giving Bill the eye but he knew, he knew that look. 

Bill felt a heat wash over him. He felt a fire in his belly. He'd especially felt it lately. They'd moved here only a few months ago but already Bill was feeling like a much wanted asset to the community. Single moms all over the place, even some guys were catching Bill's gaze now.

"Hey." David came behind him and smacked Bill's ass hard. "Bad horn-dog." He added quietly. David wore a plain white shirt, his beard scruffy and surprisingly full. His neck thick, his body still toned, his belly swollen, though it was hard to tell how far along. He was definitely up there.

"What?" Bill feigned ignorance in what he was doing. It was a poor attempt. David could read his dad like a book.

All David had to do was raise an annoyed eyebrow and instantly Bill knew that David wasn't buying his shit.

"Uh, sorry." Bill blushed. There was a time he would have doubled down hard and lied through his teeth about staring, but David was different. He still got angry, he still got jealous, but even when he was, he was almost always there, trying to fill his father's vision, to monopolize his attention and affection, which Bill was _more_ than happy to give.

Bill looked back at the game as it wrapped up. His eyes intentionally avoiding the woman he was looking at before as the kids walked past each other, clapping hands and chanting good game. He felt David's arm tighten around him and his hand slid around David's shoulder. He rubbed his son's shoulder with his thumb idly. A black, rubber wedding ring decorated his hand, and a matching white one was on David's.

Bill remained faithful, it was the most faithful he'd ever been in any relationship. He still looked, and David still complained, but they worked it out. Bill couldn't promise he never would. He'd been in many situations where he almost did, some he hadn't even told David about.

David was the only one that needed Bill as much as Bill needed him. They both were severely deficient in their personality. They were both damaged, Bill in his uncontrollable sexual desires and David and his nearly unhealthy desire for his dad's attention, and incredibly unhealthy need for his dad's cock.

"Way to go, kid." David cheered as Chris ran towards them. His fists clenched in excitement. Bill stood back and smiled. Both Logan and David hugged Chris as the post game joy set in.

Bill watched the display, and then his eyes wondered. He saw that woman again, cheering on her son as he ran up to her. Her eyes looked over to Bill. Bill knew he could walk up to her, give her his number, and have his way with her that night.

Then Bill's eyes dropped to Chris who was on his leg. That smile so wide it showed in his eyes. Bill almost forgot about the woman for a minute, at least long enough for him to realize he had a family right here.

"Are we going to buncle Ryan's?" Chris asked in that high pitched voice that sometimes made Bill's ears hurt. Bill brought a hand up to his head, running it through his dark hair, a streak of gray went along the middle of his hairline. It poked through his ball cap. A sign of his age. Meanwhile David was the picture of youth still.

Bill couldn't help but chuckle at the word "buncle". It wasn't intentional. Chris heard it in one of his videos and loved it and started using it. A happy accident.

"It's at _Uncle_ Junior's this year, kid. Ryan's gonna be there though." Bill corrected. He knew better than anyone they had to be careful with things like that. Even if it was incidental.

"Okay! And that's  _this_ Thursday?" Chris asked. Bill's eyes drifted again but this time he found David, unbuckling Logan from his straps and picking him up. 

"Yeah." Bill nodded as David caught his gaze. Bill walked up to David and wrapped an arm around. He quickly pulled him in for a kiss.

It surprised David mostly, but it was a welcome one. Bill could feel the glares, probably even from the woman he was staring down moments ago. He didn't care. David was his.

"We're going to Junior's this year?" Bill asked David. He said it quietly so Chris couldn't overhear.

Bill and his son's still hadn't wholly patched things up. Bill felt they tolerated him more than anything but David was slowly working to patch things between them. They were at least on speaking terms again, especially so they could speak to their kids.

"Yeah, we're staying the night." David explained. It was news to Bill, but he wasn't complaining. He loved being a grandpa, and a dad, and both when it came to Chris, Logan, Tom, and soon Mitchel.

"You know thanksgiving is this week, right?" Bill snarked. David had a tendency to make plans and not tell Bill until last minute, thought sometimes Bill had to admit he simply forgot.

"Yeah, I know. We're all packed, it's just until Saturday." David smiled as he reached out and grabbed Chris' hand. They began walking to Bill's bright red truck. The age was starting to show on it. The red paint slightly faded. The mud decorated various walls and crevices of the vehicle. A stark crack ran along the windshield.

Bill felt a pang of annoyance. He felt it and then he let it go. He felt it flush out of him like it was nothing.

"Alright." Bill spoke as if all those feelings were put into that single word. David responded with a smile as they began packing up. The kids buckled in. Three car seats situated in the back of the cab. Bill and David met at the back as they packed away their chairs and Chris' equipment.

"Hey, Daddy?" David hummed as he looked at Bill.

"Yeah, princess?" Bill smiled as he looked at David. He reached out and grabbed David's hand.

"I love you." David smiled bright as he squeezed his dad's hand, feeling the man do the same in return. Those big, hairy knuckles that just felt so right in his palm.

"I love you too, David." Bill felt his smile spread to his eye, a warmth filled his chest. His hand felt prickly like it there was an electric current between them. It took them a moment to part, only as Bill helped David into the passenger side. Once Bill was inside with him their hands once again clasped one another as they began the drive home. With Thanksgiving upon them, and for once Bill was excited to have all his son's together in such a way. He always preached about the importance of family, but lately, he had genuinely felt it.

It was such a strange, indescribable connection. And Bill was finally happy to finally feel it. Even when his sons were angry with him, even when David was mad or upset, Bill knew that it would work out. The Bishop blood was thick. Even as fucked as it was, Bill felt reassured.

In fact, Bill had never felt happier.


End file.
